Souvenirs
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Quand l'amnésie est tout autant un fardeau qu'une libération. Quand les souvenirs peuvent faire souffrir autant que faire sourire... Elle ne sait plus qui elle est et découvrira peu à peu ce qu'elle a vécu avant de se réveiller. Il sera là pour elle... Attention, contient des scènes dures et violentes, pouvant heurter les âmes sensibles. Interdit aux mineurs. UA
1. NDA

**Note De l'Auteure**

Bonjour à tous !

Suite à un gros bug informatique, j'ai perdu des fichiers et j'ai été (et suis toujours) victime du syndrome de la page blanche, ce qui fait que j'étais incapable d'écrire la suite de « Souvenirs ». J'ai donc décidé de supprimer mes publications pour tout reprendre depuis le début en remaniant ce qui n'était clairement pas génial : le déroulement de l'enquête, les personnages principaux et la romance.

Je remercie de tout mon cœur tous les lecteurs qui ont lu l'ancienne version de « Souvenirs », qui l'ont follow ou mis en favori et ceux qui m'ont partagé leur ressenti. Sachez que j'ai pris note de vos coms pour améliorer l'histoire.

* * *

 **Résumé :** Quand l'amnésie est tout autant un fardeau qu'une libération. Quand les souvenirs peuvent faire souffrir autant que sourire… Elle ne sait plus qui elle est et découvrira peu à peu ce qu'elle a vécu avant de se réveiller. Il sera là pour elle… UA.

 **Attention, cette fiction contient des scènes dures et violentes pouvant heurter les âmes sensibles. Interdit aux mineurs !**

 **NDA :** Pour vous situer, cette fiction se base sur le Japon actuel –nous commençons la fiction en 2017 à Shikoku une île japonaise-, les souvenirs sont en italiques.

Merci à ma bêta **Nicori** pour ses corrections ;)

J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira autant, sinon plus, que la précédente^^ Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Bonne lecture^^

Sakka


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : L'échouée**

La respiration saccadée, elle courait. Ses pieds nus étaient couverts d'écorchures et laissaient des traces de sang sur son passage. Son corps, amaigri et meurtri, était douloureux. Ses jambes souffraient de la porter mais faisaient preuve d'une surprenante vivacité pour l'aider à s'échapper. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur l'herbe rocailleuse sur laquelle elle avait entamé sa course, la faisant gémir de douleur et se recroqueviller légèrement. Ses larmes avaient marqué son visage blanc de sillons que la poussière avait encrassés. Ses lèvres gercées s'étaient pincées. Elle s'aida de ses mains pour se relever ses bras tremblant la soulevèrent jusqu'à ce que son corps soit enfin érigé sur ses fines jambes dépourvues de force.

Sa poitrine se soulevait à une vitesse ahurissante, montrant autant sa fatigue et sa peur que le résultat de sa course effrénée. Ses yeux, sans vie, parcouraient rapidement les alentours : elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Le paysage qui défilait sous son regard était verdoyant, loin de toute civilisation. Des arbres, des arbustes, de l'herbe, quelques rochers éparpillés. Elle pouvait sentir une odeur iodée et entendre le ressac des vagues non-loin.

Une voix grave la fit sursauter. Effrayée, elle regarda derrière elle avec peur puis se remit à courir. Ils la suivaient, ils la cherchaient.

_ Retrouvez-la ! hurla la voix grave.

Son cœur tambourinait trop vite, s'ajoutant à la douleur que son corps supportait déjà. Ses larmes coulaient sans interruption, elle les essuya de façon détachée, ne s'inquiétant que de ces hommes qui lui couraient après. Elle jetait de brefs regards furtifs derrière elle tout en se forçant à accélérer sa course, grimaçant sous la douleur.

Elle traversa la dernière ligne d'arbres, quittant cette forêt maudite, pour faire face à une petite plaine d'où l'océan se profilait. Bien qu'elle n'arrêta pas sa course, elle devint plus lente, se rapprochant de cette eau bleue qui semblait venir de plus bas. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ses jambes avaient de nombreuses fois fléchi sous la fatigue, la faisant trébucher. Son pied gauche saignait abondamment, victime d'une entaille. Son tee-shirt était sali, déchiré et tâché de sang tandis que, sur ses cuisses, on ne comptait plus les éraflures et les contusions.

_ Non, murmura-t-elle paniquée.

Elle avait stoppé ses pas, ne pouvant plus avancer. Elle était au bord d'une falaise haute de plusieurs mètres sur laquelle les vagues s'écrasaient contre la roche abrupte. Ses larmes se firent encore plus nombreuses, elle ne pourrait donc jamais leur échapper ? Elle recula de trois pas puis chercha par où elle pourrait s'enfuir, une issue, une échappatoire. Elle s'affola de plus en plus. Ses choix étaient restreints : la falaise ou la forêt. Elle se figea en voyant deux hommes franchir la ligne d'arbres.

Ils l'avaient retrouvé, ils l'avaient rattrapé.

_ Tu ne peux plus t'échapper, l'avertie la voix grave.

Celle-ci appartenait à un homme aux cheveux bleutés dressés en pic, au sourire machiavélique et dont les petits yeux noirs la dévisageaient avec ardeur.

_ Reste calme, dit l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Ce dernier avait les cheveux rouge sang et ses yeux bruns dégoulinaient de pitié.

Ils avancèrent pendant qu'elle les toisa avec une terreur lisible dans ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser la reprendre : elle préférait mourir plutôt qu'ils la touchent une seule fois de plus. Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux une petite seconde pour se donner du courage avant de se retourner précipitamment et de courir douloureusement pour se jeter de la falaise. Elle entendit vaguement le hurlement de la voix grave et un fin sourire orna ses lèvres avant que son corps ne heurte l'eau.

* * *

Il marchait calmement, pieds nus, sur le sable fin. Son chien, un shiba au pelage blanc et caramel, lui rapporta le bâton qu'il lui avait lancé. Il tendit sa main, attrapa le bout de bois et caressa la tête de son chien. L'animal regarda le bâton en laissant sa langue pendre : il voulait jouer encore un peu. L'homme brun sourit et leva son bras, faisant remuer la queue de son chien qui était déjà en position, prêt à courir. Il lança le bout de bois et entendit un jappement avant de voir son shiba courir rapidement en direction de son jouet actuel. Il remit ses mains dans ses poches et continua d'avancer calmement.

Il aimait ces instants sereins où il pouvait laisser le ressac des vagues caresser ses pieds pour se retirer ensuite vers la mer, le soleil chauffant, le ciel dégagé. Il se promenait souvent ici. La fin de journée était agréable, le vent léger venait rafraîchir la température et il en profitait pour jouer avec son chien avant de rentrer pour son entraînement quotidien.

Ne voyant pas son shiba revenir, il l'appela d'une voix forte :

_ Susanô !

Il accéléra le pas, son chien revenait immédiatement habituellement. Il réitéra son appel puis entendit plusieurs aboiements. Il se mit à courir, voulant rejoindre son fidèle ami. Il le vit enfin, tournant autour d'un corps échoué sur la plage. Il se précipita sur son animal qui couinait en donnant des coups de museaux dans le visage de l'échouée. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la femme à ses pieds.

Elle semblait inconsciente et lourdement blessée. Habillée uniquement d'un tee-shirt déchiré qui avait dû être blanc autrefois, ses longs cheveux noirs couverts d'algues et de sable éparpillés autour d'elle, elle gisait là parmi les petites vagues venant mouvoir ses fines jambes. Il s'arma de son téléphone qu'il bloqua entre sa joue et son épaule puis s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il posa deux doigts sur sa jugulaire, vérifiant son pouls. Il était faible mais existant. Son interlocuteur décrocha.

_ Sakura, c'est moi… Oui, merci. J'ai une blessée, je suis là dans dix minutes.

Le chien tourna sur lui-même en voyant son maître prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Le dit maître passa un bras sous la pliure des genoux de la jeune femme et l'autre dans son dos. Mais à peine avait-il soulevé le corps fragile de l'échouée que celle-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux distinguant ceux onyx de l'homme qui la portait. Quant à lui, il vit ses yeux nacrés, habités d'une peur incommensurable, le scruter avant d'entendre sa voix dire faiblement :

_ Pitié, aidez-moi.

Elle retomba immédiatement dans l'inconscience. Il la souleva, constatant son léger poids, puis siffla son shiba avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

Il la déposa sur les sièges arrières de sa Jeep et garda la portière ouverte le temps de voir son chien rejoindre la victime et poser sa tête tout près de son visage. Il prit place côté conducteur et plaça une sirène sur le toit de sa voiture avant de démarrer. Il roula vite et activa la radio sur son tableau de bord. Un crépitement se fit entendre puis une voix féminine résonna :

 _« Poste de police »._

_ Konan, c'est Sasuke, dit-il. J'emmène une victime à l'hôpital. Envoie-moi une voiture.

 _« Equipe 3 disponible, je te les envoie »_.

La communication prit fin et Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière du véhicule avant de se concentrer sur la route. Il félicita son chien de bien veiller sur la jeune inconsciente puis prit un virage avant de stabiliser sa Jeep. Il quitta l'habitacle et fit un signe à l'équipe médicale qui l'attendait devant les portes coulissantes de l'hôpital.

Une jeune femme aux yeux verts, vêtue d'une blouse blanche et portant ses cheveux roses ramenés en une queue de cheval, s'approcha de Sasuke en ordonnant à ses collègues de ramener le brancard.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? questionna-t-elle en regardant son ami sortir la victime de sa voiture.

_ Aucune idée, je l'ai trouvé échouée sur la plage. Elle est gravement blessée et inconsciente, répondit le brun en laissant les médecins prendre la victime en charge. Naruto et Tenten arrivent.

Le jeune médecin acquiesça puis lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle prévint l'hôtesse d'accueil que deux policiers en service arrivaient et qu'il fallait les envoyer en salle 4, puis elle guida Sasuke jusqu'à ladite salle avant de rejoindre son équipe pour s'occuper de la victime.

* * *

Dans la salle d'examen, Sakura se lava précautionneusement les mains avant d'enfiler des gants en latex. Elle vint ensuite à côté du lit sur lequel était couchée la victime que son ami d'enfance avait emmenée. Elle détailla méticuleusement la jeune inconsciente pendant que sa collègue, une jeune femme blonde arborant de beaux yeux bleus, découpait les restes de l'habit de l'échouée.

Sakura était interne aux urgences de Matsuyama depuis deux ans, elle avait vu nombre de victimes et n'était plus choquée devant des plaies béantes ou des victimes dans un état pitoyable depuis longtemps. Pourtant, l'échouée qu'elle avait sous les yeux la fit tressaillir. Elle était maigre : ses os étaient visibles. Son corps était couvert de multiples blessures anciennes et récentes. Elle l'examina rapidement pendant que sa collègue la branchait à toutes sortes de machines.

Le silence était de mise dans la salle d'examen : seul le bip des machines venait rompre cette fausse tranquillité.

* * *

Sasuke s'était servi un café latte au distributeur et attendait ses collègues dans la salle d'attente 4. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il vit un homme blond aux yeux bleus s'avancer accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains foncés coiffés en deux macarons sur chaque côté de sa tête. Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur et les yeux marron glacés de la policière le scrutèrent.

_ La victime ?

_ En salle d'examen, répondit le brun avant de regarder le blond. Ta femme est avec elle.

_ Accident ? questionna ce dernier après avoir acquiescé.

Sasuke leur fit alors un rapport complet, expliquant qu'il avait trouvé la jeune femme échouée sur la plage. La policière nota ce qu'il disait sur un petit calepin pendant que le blond le toisait d'un air sérieux. Après avoir dit tout ce qu'il savait, Sasuke retourna à sa voiture, ne voulant pas y laisser trop longtemps son chien seul. Son collègue blond, Naruto, l'assura qu'il le tiendrait au courant pendant que la policière aux macarons le salua d'un hochement de tête.

Sasuke retrouva son shiba dans sa voiture et le gratifia d'une caresse avant de démarrer. C'était son jour de congé mais il ne supportait pas d'être engagé dans une affaire sans avoir un visu dessus. Il reporta donc son entraînement et déposa son fidèle ami chez lui, à l'extérieur de la ville, avant de rejoindre le poste de police.

* * *

Une fois dans les locaux, Sasuke se dirigea directement vers le bureau du capitaine dans lequel il entra sans frapper. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux gris coiffés en pics au-dessus de sa tête, et aux yeux noir malicieux, haussa les sourcils d'étonnement en demandant :

_ Uchiha ? Ce n'est pas ton jour de congé normalement ?

_ L'équipe 3 est en charge de ma victime, je veux récupérer l'affaire, affirma-t-il en ignorant la réplique de son supérieur.

Le capitaine Kakashi Hatake regarda fixement son subordonné en arquant de nouveau un sourcil puis jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'écran de son ordinateur avant de répliquer :

_ Aucune affaire en cours pour Namikaze et Rock, je ne peux pas en dire autant pour toi.

_ Refile-leur l'affaire Sandal, ordonna Sasuke en fronçant ses sourcils. Je garde l'échouée.

Le capitaine soupira : à chaque fois c'était la même chose. Sasuke exigeait et croyait qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait beau être l'un des meilleurs, pour ne pas dire LE meilleur agent de sa brigade, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de « refiler » une affaire pour en choisir une autre. Kakashi posa son menton sur ses mains jointes et afficha un regard froid.

_ Ce n'est qu'une victime encore non-identifiée hors Sandal est une affaire de meurtre et je...

_ Naruto et Tenten sont parfaitement capable de reprendre cette affaire, coupa le brun d'une voix autoritaire.

Malgré son insistance, Kakashi ne lui donna pas gain de cause et laissa son meilleur agent quitter son bureau en colère avant de soupirer.

_ Pourquoi c'est toujours les plus doués qui sont les plus compliqués à gérer ? Pensa-t-il à haute voix.

* * *

Naruto commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à rester patiemment assis dans la salle d'attente. Fatigué, il se leva et fit quelques pas en proposant un café à sa collègue. Mais à peine avait-il franchit la porte qu'il vit sa femme arriver vers lui. Il laissa un sourire dessiner ses lèvres mais le retira vite en voyant la mine dépitée de Sakura qui posa une main sur le bras de son mari en soupirant. Elle invita les deux policiers à la suivre dans son bureau et les fit s'assoir avant de prendre place à son tour. Elle semblait épuisée et Naruto voyait parfaitement l'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts. Elle s'abreuva de plusieurs gorgées d'eau au goulot de sa bouteille puis se racla la gorge.

_ Votre victime est une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, commença-t-elle d'une voix lasse. Encore inconnue vu qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Nous avons procédé à une prise de sang, pour tenter de l'identifier entre autre. Elle a de nombreuses marques de piqûres sur la pliure des coudes.

_ Quand est-il de son état ? questionna Tenten l'air grave, prête à tout noter sur son calepin.

_ Traumatisme crânien. Nous soupçonnons de possibles séquelles comme une amnésie par exemple. Elle porte de multiples blessures, anciennes et récentes. D'après ce que j'ai vu, je peux vous affirmer qu'elle a été violentée. Elle a des marques de brûlures de cigarette, des cicatrices dans le dos qui font penser à des coups de fouet, des marques de morsures, une large marque de strangulation et...

Sa voix se coupa sous le coup de l'émotion. Sakura n'aurait jamais cru avoir à s'occuper d'une victime de ce type. D'après son analyse, elle pouvait affirmer que l'échouée avait été retenue prisonnière durant une trop longue durée et lourdement maltraitée. Elle inspira profondément et continua :

_ Elle a eu plusieurs côtes cassées ainsi que des blessures qui ne datent pas d'hier et elle a été violée, plusieurs fois.

Naruto poussa un juron puis demanda à sa femme de leur donner son point de vue professionnel. Ils apprirent alors que Sakura pensait à une séquestration forcée, à des viols répétitifs, voir collectif, à une maltraitance alarmante... Elle ajouta qu'elle avait fait de nombreux examens et montra ses résultats aux deux policiers. Naruto regarda les photos et les radios en fronçant les sourcils. Tenten, quant à elle, semblait choquée : elle portait le bout de ses doigts devant sa bouche et ses yeux montraient sa peine pour la jeune inconnue. En remontant les yeux sur la photo vers le visage de la victime, Naruto soupira :

_ Sasuke ne va pas aimer ça !

_ Il va réclamer l'affaire, ajouta Tenten en grimaçant face à une photo de l'échouée de dos.

_ Ouais, répondit-il avant de regarder sa femme. Tu nous avertis dès qu'elle se réveille ou si tu as quoi que ce soit de nouveau.

_ Evidemment, garantit le médecin en se levant.

Elle raccompagna les deux policiers à la porte de son bureau et laissa son époux l'embrasser du bout des lèvres avant de les regarder quitter le couloir. Elle soupira fortement puis leva les yeux vers sa collègue qui venait à elle, l'air soucieux.

_ J'ai les résultats sanguins, déclara l'infirmière blonde en tendant le papier à sa cheffe. Groupe sanguin A positif.

_ Merci Ino, répondit Sakura en prenant la feuille pour retourner dans son bureau.

* * *

 _Elle pleurait abondamment. Sous ses yeux s'étendait le corps d'un homme couvert de sang. Elle tentait désespérément d'empêcher le saignement en appuyant sur les plaies qu'il avait à l'abdomen. Elle ne cessait de lui répéter de tenir bon, de ne pas la quitter. Elle avait peur : elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, surtout pas. L'homme leva sa main pour venir lui caresser délicatement le visage. Elle lui sourit tendrement bien que sa peur mais surtout son immense tristesse transparaissent dans ses yeux. Les lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent légèrement pour lui rendre presque imperceptiblement son sourire puis sa voix rauque, hachurée par la mort qui venait le chercher, prononça quelques mots, faiblement :_

 __ Fuis Hime, fuis._

 _Ses yeux se fermèrent en même temps que ses lèvres laissèrent passer son dernier souffle. Elle cria en posant sa tête sur le torse du mort, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il l'avait laissé..._

.

Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux et battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait : une pièce aseptisée, blanche. Un son répétitif l'interpella, lui faisant tourner et lever la tête pour voir des machines étranges d'où des sortes de câbles sortaient pour se relier à elle.

Sa tête tourna et elle la reposa sur l'oreiller en gémissant. Son corps était douloureux. Levant une main pour la poser sur son front, elle vit la perfusion et tira dessus, faisant saigner le haut de sa main. Elle s'assit, retira les tubes qui avaient été placés sous son nez ainsi que les électrodes qui parcouraient sa poitrine. Tout, elle enleva tout, faisant changer le son de la machine, qui dessinait des traits verts sur une feuille, avec un strident bip continu.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds maintenus par une couette haute que le bruit avait surement attirée. Ses yeux bleus fixèrent l'échouée puis elle sourit tendrement. Les yeux fixés sur elle, la victime la regarda, apeurée. Elle avait cessé tout mouvement, son corps étant soudainement prit de tremblements. La blonde fit un pas en avant.

_ Ne vous affolez pas, dit-elle en levant doucement les mains. Je suis Ino Yamanaka, votre infirmière. Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ?

L'infirmière fit un pas de plus tandis que l'échouée ne la lâchait pas des yeux en se reculant dans son lit. Elle ne voulait pas que cette Ino l'approche. Sa respiration était rapide, sa peur palpable, ses larmes commencèrent à couler lentement sur ses joues. Où était-elle ? Qui était-elle ? Hime ? Elle devait être Hime. Elle quitta la blonde des yeux pour regarder autour d'elle.

Ino en profita pour s'approcher davantage mais l'échouée se tourna vivement vers elle et hurla en voyant sa proximité. Ino s'excusa en reculant. Elle pouvait entendre l'angoisse dans les cris de la victime et, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire, elle préféra quitter la chambre pour aller chercher sa supérieure, le médecin, au plus vite.

* * *

Sasuke était énervé. Il se rendait de nouveau à l'hôpital pour avoir des informations sur la jeune femme qu'il avait trouvé. Naruto ne l'avait pas appelé pour lui dire ce qu'il en était. Tenten non plus d'ailleurs. Et Kakashi qui refusait de lui laisser cette affaire !

Arrivé devant le bâtiment médical, il vit ses collègues sortir en discutant. Il se précipita hors de son véhicule et, d'un pas rapide et colérique, s'avança vers eux, prêt à déverser sa frustration de ne pas avoir eu raison du capitaine Hatake. Mais au moment où il arriva à la hauteur des deux policiers en uniforme, l'infirmière blonde accouru vers eux et s'adressa à Naruto :

_ Elle vient de se réveiller, fit-elle, essoufflée.

Immédiatement, Sasuke oublia son énervement et suivit ses collègues à l'intérieur. Plus ils s'approchèrent de la chambre de l'échouée, plus des cris reflétant une peur intense s'élevèrent.

Ino, tenant la poignée de la porte, leur jeta un regard entendu en disant :

_ Elle fait une crise de panique. C'est pour ça qu'elle est agressive. Nous sommes en train d'essayer de la calmer.

Sous l'acquiescement des policiers, elle ouvrit la porte et, soudain, les cris furent plus sonores et accompagnés de paroles d'autres personnes. Sasuke fut le dernier à entrer dans la chambre. Il vit deux infirmières tenter de maintenir l'échouée pendant que Sakura préparait une piqûre. Poussé par son instinct, il dépassa ses collègues puis exhorta les blouses blanches à se pousser. Comme les concernées ne l'écoutèrent pas, il força le passage et saisit les poignets de la jeune victime qui braqua son regard sur lui. Elle se calma instantanément.

Elle connaissait ces yeux. Elle ne savait pas d'où mais elle était persuadée que la personne à qui appartenait ces yeux était là pour l'aider. Elle se jeta sur lui, entourant sa nuque de ses bras maigrelets et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait en suppliant qu'il ne la laisse pas. Sasuke en fut surpris.

La pièce était redevenue calme et silencieuse. Le personnel médical était sortit. Ne restaient que Sakura, Ino et les deux agents de police qui observaient la scène.

Un peu pris au dépourvu, Sasuke referma ses bras autour de la jeune femme qui continuait de trembler et lui demanda de se calmer en insistant sur le fait qu'il resterait avec elle. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle hocha la tête doucement et lâcha progressivement son emprise sur son sauveur, ses tremblements amoindris. Elle se retrouva de nouveau assise dans le lit mais garda une de ses mains fermement accrochée à la manche de Sasuke qu'elle regardait dans les yeux.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda ce dernier d'une voix douce.

Elle le regarda en cherchant une réponse. Elle ne savait pas. Elle laissa ses yeux, d'une couleur étrangement nacrées avec des reflets parmes, parcourir la pièce pour voir que les autres visiteurs étaient au fond et la regardait avec attention. La peur qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux disparut lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau Sasuke.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.

Elle entendait une voix dans sa tête, une voix masculine, douce et qui semblait lui vouloir du bien. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit sur son sauveur.

_ Hime... Je crois... Je crois que je m'appelle Hime, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Pendant ce court dialogue, Sasuke détailla la victime. Elle était jeune, peut-être du même âge que lui. De longs cheveux noirs tombaient dans le creux de ses reins. Elle avait une peau blafarde, creusée par la maigreur, de grands yeux presque blancs et des lèvres rougies et gercées. La chemise médicale ayant été malmenée par sa défense, ses épaules étaient dénudées, laissant le lieutenant de police voir des traces de morsures sur ses clavicules et une large trace violacée entourant son cou qui lui faisait penser à un étranglement. Il fronça les sourcils puis soupira discrètement.

_ Ce sont mes amis, reprit-il en montrant les autres occupants de la chambre d'un mouvement de tête. Ils veulent vous aider, eux aussi. Mon amie, là, avec les cheveux roses, va vous faire une piqûre et...

Les yeux de l'échouée avaient suivis le mouvement de tête de Sasuke vers Sakura puis vers la seringue qu'elle tenait. Immédiatement elle s'agita en suppliant son sauveur de ne pas la laisser faire. Elle avait attrapé le tee-shirt noir de ce dernier de ses deux mains et s'était de nouveau blottie contre lui en répétant de ne pas la laisser faire. Sasuke lui caressa le haut de la tête pour qu'elle se calme mais ne céda pas :

_ C'est un médicament pour vous soigner, lui mentit-il pour qu'elle accepte.

Elle releva ses yeux sur lui. Ses tremblements avaient repris et ses larmes coulaient encore mais elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite en disant qu'elle n'accepterait que si c'était lui qui lui faisait la piqûre. Sakura tenta de contredire, mais Sasuke lui prit la seringue des mains et administra le calmant à la victime qu'il allongea ensuite.

Elle le regarda fixement jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se ferment sous l'effet du médicament.

Tous soupirèrent et Sasuke récupéra son tee-shirt en lui enlevant son emprise délicatement. Il regarda l'échouée dormir paisiblement.

_ Pourquoi elle accepte que Sasuke l'approche ? questionna Naruto.

_ Sasuke doit lui faire penser à un lien dont elle ne se rappelle plus, élucida Sakura.

Sasuke se posait la même question. Elle lui avait parlé quand il l'avait trouvé. Avait-elle gardé ce souvenir-là comme le seul auquel elle devait s'accrocher ?

* * *

 _19/01/2019._

 _Bêta : **Nicori**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Coucou^^_

 _Je vous partage les chapitres 2 et 3 qui n'ont subi que très peu de modifications. Le scénario change à partir du chapitre 4._

 _ **Lafertyblu :**_ _coucou^^ merci pour ta review ;) J'ai repris ma fiction depuis le début parce que je n'arrive pas à la continuer et donc, en remaniant ce qui n'allait pas, j'espère rectifier mes erreurs, améliorer mon scénario et retrouver l'inspiration^^ Merci d'être toujours là ;) Bisous._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Amnésique**

Sasuke était dans le bureau du capitaine Hatake en compagnie de son binôme, Shikamaru Nara, et de ses collègues chargés du dossier « échouée ». Ils faisaient face au capitaine qui regardait les photos de l'autoproclamée Hime. Depuis ce qui s'était passé la veille, il n'avait plus le choix : il devait laisser l'Uchiha sur l'affaire. Sakura l'avait noté sur le dossier médical de la victime comme quoi : Hime n'acceptait personne d'autre que Sasuke Uchiha.

Il releva les yeux vers ses agents et fixa en premier lieu le Nara. Le jeune homme en question, âgé de 26 ans, était le plus calme des quatre agents de la pièce, ainsi qu'un excellent lieutenant doté d'une belle intelligence. Ses petits yeux noirs, ses longs cheveux bruns foncés rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute et hirsute, sa tenue nonchalante... Rien ne laissait présager à première vue, qu'il était un agent hors pair.

_ Qu'as-tu trouvé sur cette Hime, Nara ?

_ Pas grand-chose, répondit le dénommé d'une voix calme mais grave. Aucune disparue ayant un point commun avec elle sur ces trois dernières années, capitaine.

_ Cherche plus en amont, ordonna Hatake avant de regarder le blond. Que donnent les résultats de la prise de sang ?

_ Groupe sanguin A positif, lut Naruto. Grande quantité d'héroïne et d'opium, anémie en fer et en vitamine B, B5...

_ Merci, coupa Kakashi en soupirant.

_ Cap'taine ? interpella le blond. Sakura demande que Sasuke soit affecté à l'échouée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Sasuke regarda son ami d'enfance avec une certaine colère dans les yeux. Il n'allait pas dormir à l'hôpital non plus ! Il voulait s'occuper de son cas, mais certainement pas de jouer les nourrices.

_ Accepté, répliqua le capitaine.

L'Uchiha tourna violement son visage vers lui mais le capitaine fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et poursuivit, l'air de rien.

_ Quand pourrait-elle quitter l'hôpital ?

_ Ne change pas de sujet Hatake, coupa froidement Sasuke. Il est hors de question que je perde mon temps au chevet de la victime.

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, argua Kakashi avant de regarder l'équipe 3 de qui il attendait une réponse.

_ Dans une quinzaine de jours d'après le docteur Namikaze, répondit Tenten. C'est le temps approximatif pour qu'elle soit sevrée. Mais une fois sortie, il lui faudra des soins à domicile.

Sasuke fulminait. Quinze jours à l'hôpital ? C'était une blague ? Il attendit patiemment que son capitaine en ait terminé avec ses collègues et, lorsqu'ils furent sortis, il resta dans le bureau pour repartir à la charge. Mais il eut beau insister sur le fait que rester au chevet de Hime ne faisait pas partie de ses prérogatives, Kakashi ne voulut rien savoir. Il tint bon et prévint son agent qu'il avait tout intérêt à accomplir cette mission correctement avant d'ajouter :

_ Quand son état le permettra, tu la prendras en charge chez toi.

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

_ Non, répondit le capitaine en riant légèrement. Tu voulais absolument cette affaire n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, te voilà servi ! De plus, elle doit bénéficier d'une protection judiciaire tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus.

Sasuke ne put rien ajouter et se résigna à quitter le bureau en claquant la porte. Oui il voulait cette affaire, mais pas de cette façon.

* * *

Sakura avait fait aménager une chambre avec deux lits pour l'échouée et Sasuke. Elle voulait que ce dernier soit à l'aise. Elle se doutait bien que l'idée qu'il soit continuellement avec la victime était difficile à concevoir pour lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix : la dénommée Hime faisait preuve d'une force incroyable quand il s'agissait de se défendre et elle n'acceptait personne, excepté Sasuke. Sakura avait été obligé de la mettre sous somnifère en continue le temps que ses blessures se soignent.

Hime avait eu neuf points de suture sur la plante de son pied gauche, deux côtes fêlées, un traumatisme crânien, une épaule déboîtée et de multiples contusions, certaines plus importantes que d'autres. Sakura soupira en se faisant la réflexion que tout ceci ne représentait que ses blessures récentes. En outre, elle avait dénombré les blessures antécédentes de sa patiente durant son sommeil et les avaient notifiées dans son rapport.

De nombreuses brûlures de cigarette étaient visibles sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Son dos était marqué de cicatrices rappelant celles causées par des coups de fouet. Les ongles de son auriculaire droit et de son index gauche étaient inexistants, comme arrachés vu les contusions. Des morsures humaines jonchaient ses clavicules et sa nuque. La marque de strangulation à son cou était trop large pour n'avoir été faite qu'en une fois. Ses cuisses et son intimité étaient bleuies : Sakura n'avait eu besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour être sûre que sa patiente avait été victime de viols répétitifs mais, en médecin consciencieux, elle avait tout de même demandé des analyses qui avaient confirmés ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle avait même réussi à envoyer en analyse un échantillon de sperme. Elle avait vérifié si la victime n'était pas enceinte et pu retracer les traces d'un contraceptif dans ses résultats sanguins, ce qui était bien le seul élément réjouissant.

Elle regarda sa patiente endormie dans son lit. Elle était complètement propre car, juste après avoir reçu une dose de calmant, les infirmières s'y étaient prises à plusieurs pour lui faire un bain durant lequel elles lui ôtèrent toute sa crasse, les algues et le sable. La patiente avait ensuite été habillée d'une chemise blanche et bleue propre, que chaque patient portait, avant d'être recouchée dans un lit.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur un Sasuke plutôt énervé. Il jeta un gros sac sur le deuxième lit puis regarda son amie d'enfance en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Avant que tu ne t'emportes, commença le médecin aux cheveux roses. Lis ce rapport. Ce sont toutes les blessures de l'échouée et...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car Sasuke lui avait arraché le dossier des mains et s'était assis sur ce qui serait son lit pour le lire. Sakura pu voir son expression changer au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. L'agacement dans ses obsidiennes fut remplacé progressivement par de la compassion, de la tristesse et une colère sourde. Il referma le dossier et posa immédiatement ses yeux sur la patiente endormie. Sakura vint s'asseoir près de lui.

_ Elle est amnésique, comme je m'en doutais, commença-t-elle.

_ C'est temporaire ?

_ Aucune idée, soupira-t-elle. Elle peut rester amnésique comme elle peut retrouver la mémoire.

Sakura tourna ensuite son regard vers le lieutenant de police pour lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer durant les prochains jours. La patiente avait été fortement droguée et allait donc subir un sevrage. Elle lui en donna les symptômes en énumérant : crises d'angoisses, nervosité, sueurs froides, tremblements, crampes, vomissements... Elle ajouta que cela ne durerait que quelques jours si aucun médicament de substitution n'était administré. C'est ce que lui demanda Sasuke pour rentrer chez lui plus vite. Elle lui expliqua ensuite qu'elle arrêterait les calmants et somnifères maintenant qu'il était présent parce qu'elle ne voulait pas ajouter de nouvelles substances addictives à sa patiente, faisant hocher la tête de l'Uchiha en approbation.

Il y eut un silence que Sasuke rompit en lui annonçant sournoisement que, pour l'avoir obligé à rester avec l'échouée, elle devrait accueillir chez elle et Naruto, Susanô, le chien shiba du policier.

_ Mais avec plaisir, répliqua-t-elle ironiquement, montrant ainsi son mécontentement qui fit sourire Sasuke. Je vais te laisser, appuie ici - elle indiqua un bouton près du lit - si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Elle quitta la chambre après avoir retiré le somnifère de la perfusion de Hime, laissant Sasuke s'affaler sur son lit en soupirant. Cela allait être long !

Il ferma les yeux et pensa à tout ce qu'il avait lu sur le rapport médical de son amie, il en grimaça. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette jeune femme mais il ne pouvait qu'être en colère contre son ou ses agresseurs. Il avait beau être réputé pour n'avoir ni pitié, ni de réelle compassion, il n'en était rien et ce cas le touchait d'autant plus au vu de sa gravité.

Son père avait été lieutenant de police puis capitaine de brigade avant Hatake. Son frère aussi avait fait l'école de police avant d'être lieutenant. Seule sa mère n'avait rien à voir avec ce milieu ayant été esthéticienne. Le monde de la criminalité endurcit les gens, et, s'il laissait ses émotions le guider, il en aurait surement souffert depuis longtemps. Alors il s'était entraîné, avec son père et son frère aîné, à canaliser ses émotions pour devenir un bon policier. Il esquissa un sourire en songeant que, si ses parents et son frère étaient encore en vie, ils seraient fiers de voir qu'il était devenu le meilleur lieutenant de sa brigade.

Il n'y avait plus que lui maintenant. Sa famille ayant péri il y avait 6 ans de cela, en mars 2011, dans le puissant tsunami qui avait ravagé le Japon. Son meilleur ami, Naruto, y avait aussi perdu ses parents. Tous deux auraient dû faire partie des victimes, mais, cette semaine-là, ils étaient en voyage scolaire en Australie avec leur professeur d'anglais. C'est aussi cette semaine-là que Naruto et Sakura s'étaient mis ensemble. Tous trois avaient dix-huit ans. Deux ans plus tard, ses amis d'enfance se mariaient et, un an et demi après, Sakura mettait au monde un petit garçon du nom de Minato, en hommage au père du blond.

Il soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Pourquoi ressassait-il encore tout cela ? A quoi cela servait-il de se répéter à lui-même encore et encore son histoire, comme pour se convaincre que c'était bien la sienne ? Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre regarder le parc où se promenaient quelques patients. Certains étaient en fauteuil roulant et accompagnés de leur famille ou d'une infirmière. D'autres s'étaient assis sur un banc et profitaient du soleil. Il pourrait s'entraîner dans ce parc le soir… Il devait en parler avec Sakura.

* * *

 _Elle était assise sur une couverture sale et trouée, habillée d'un vieux tee-shirt blanc et d'une petite culotte en coton blanc. Ses cheveux étaient sales, ses lèvres gercées, ses ongles rongés sur des doigts noircis, identiques à ses pieds._

 _Elle ne regardait pas la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Elle fixait le mur, ne voulant croiser le regard de personne. Ses yeux ouverts, reflétant sa peur et sa fatigue, détaillaient la tapisserie rayée verte et grise en écoutant ce qui se disait. Elle entendait trois voix différentes et savait à qui appartenait chacune d'elles._

 _L'une était grave et légèrement éraillée. Elle parlait avec force et de façon vulgairement. Cette voix, elle la craignait car elle appartenait à Kiz, un homme violent._

 _La deuxième était moins grave et douce. Elle parlait calmement et c'était une voix qu'elle ne détestait pas tant que cela parce qu'elle appartenait à Gato._

 _La troisième voix était trompeuse. D'un ton aigue, presque féminin, agréable à entendre et mélodieuse. Cette voix était posée et parlait doucement avec intelligence. Pourtant cette voix provoquait ses tremblements parce qu'appartenant à Chef, cette voix était sa plus grande frayeur._

 _Parmi tout ce qu'ils se disaient, elle ne redoutait qu'un seul mot : son nom ou plutôt, comment ILS l'appelaient. Kiz et Gato avaient rempli leur mission, ce qui la fit frissonner : l'un d'eux allait avoir le droit à la récompense. Elle ferma les yeux en écoutant Kiz vanter ses mérites, plaidant sa cause. Gato ne disait rien. Pourtant, elle aurait tellement aimé l'entendre réclamer la récompense._

 __ Gêmu ! ronronna Chef de sa voix mélodieuse._

 _Elle se mit à pleurer instantanément, tremblante comme jamais. Elle se tourna délicatement sans les regarder et se dressa sur ses jambes fébriles avec lenteur. Elle fit deux pas vers eux, tête baissée, avant que Chef ne lui ordonne poliment de se tenir convenablement. Elle redressa la tête, leva difficilement ses épaules et plongea son regard dans celui étrangement gris violacé de Gato. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard quelques petites secondes avant de regarder Chef._

 _Celui-ci souriait. Ses yeux plissés étaient braqués sur la récompense. Celle-ci avait de violentes palpitations en attendant de savoir qui l'obtiendrait. Chef annonça Kiz et elle dû faire preuve d'une extraordinaire retenue pour ne pas laisser ses jambes l'abandonner. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Gato ne la réclamait jamais. Elle vit Kiz s'avancer vers elle avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage et un regard pervers qui dégoulinait sur son corps._

 _Elle le haïssait. Même Chef n'était pas aussi violent que lui._

 _Il lui agrippa fermement le bras, la faisant grimacer de douleur, puis la tira vers la sortie. Elle ne lâcha pas Gato des yeux, espérant qu'il s'interpose, qu'il la réclame, c'était lui qui avait rempli la mission._

 _Mais, comme d'habitude, il ne dit rien. Il ne fit rien. Il ne la regarda même pas. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors que les portes se refermèrent sur la pièce dans un bruit sourd..._

.

Elle ouvrit les yeux subitement. La respiration accélérée, le cœur battant si fort qu'elle en entendait les pulsations, transpirante et tremblante, elle plongea ses yeux dans deux billes d'un noir intense dans lesquelles elle avait la sensation de flotter. Peu à peu, sa respiration se calma, son cœur se mit à ralentir et sa vision s'élargit.

Elle vit alors que ces deux billes noires étaient des yeux, ceux d'un homme. Un homme dont les traits du visage étaient fins, dont le nez était aquilin, dont les lèvres étaient fines et dont les cheveux étaient noirs corbeau et ébouriffés. Elle reconnaissait ces yeux. C'étaient ceux qu'elle voyait constamment. Elle se sentit soulagée, comme si la chose qui lui tordait les entrailles avait disparu. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues silencieusement tandis qu'elle se releva pour s'agripper au cou de son sauveur et se blottir contre lui.

Elle se sentit en sécurité et ses tremblements cessèrent lentement. L'homme entoura un bras autour d'elle et resta silencieux le temps qu'elle se calme complètement. Elle se détacha ensuite de ses bras et se remit dans son lit avant de regarder autour d'elle.

_ Hime ?

Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers cette voix qui sonnait comme triste à ses oreilles et le fixa. Son sauveur avait quelque chose comme de la douleur dans ses yeux. Voyant qu'il avait retenu son attention, celui-ci s'assied sur son lit et demanda :

_ Vous, c'est Hime c'est ça ?

Elle lui sourit, haussa doucement les épaules, puis regarda sur la gauche. Elle vit un verre d'eau sur le meuble roulant et le saisit pour en boire quelques gorgées avant de le reposer en répondant :

_ Je ne sais pas. En fait je ne sais rien. Comment je m'appelle ? Quel âge j'ai ? Où je suis ?

Elle soupira, comme pour éviter de poser d'autres questions, puis fronça les sourcils avant de le regarder dans les yeux en ajoutant :

_ Mais j'entends la voix d'un homme qui répète Hime sans cesse et je vois vos yeux.

Elle pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté en demandant :

_ Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

_ Sasuke Uchiha, se présenta calmement son vis-à-vis, lieutenant de police. C'est moi qui vous ai trouvé sur la plage et vous ai conduite à l'hôpital.

Il marqua une pause pour faire un léger sourire avant de reprendre :

_ Pour le moment, vous vous appelez Hime, vous avez entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans et vous êtes à l'hôpital central de Matsuyama, sur l'île Shikoku au Japon.

Elle analysa ce qu'il lui avait répondu. Il avait dit « pour le moment » donc il ne savait pas qui elle était, lui non plus.

_ Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?

Elle avait de nouveau froncé ses sourcils et le regardait fixement. Il s'humecta les lèvres – cette partie était délicate – puis il lui expliqua qu'il l'avait retrouvé inconsciente sur la plage, que les médecins l'avaient soignée, révélant son traumatisme crânien et son amnésie. Il lui expliqua qu'elle avait surement dû être enlevée, droguée et frappée, mais ne révéla rien sur les viols, considérant que ce n'était pas le moment.

_ Mes collègues et moi-même enquêtons sur vous, ajouta-t-il. Pour vous aider à retrouver votre identité ainsi que la ou les personnes qui vont ont fait ça.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, le regard dans le vide. Elle aimerait se souvenir d'elle. Fronçant les sourcils, une question lui vint et elle voulut la poser :

_ Monsie...

_ Juste Sasuke, la coupa-t-il.

_ Sasuke, recommença-t-elle en souriant timidement. À quoi je ressemble ?

_ Vous êtes...

Il s'arrêta de parler, ne sachant comment s'exprimer, puis se leva et alla dans une pièce à part. Il revint assez vite et regarda les fils de la perfusion de Hime avant de les prendre, avec le pied roulant de la machine, et d'aider la jeune femme à se lever. Elle grimaça en posant son pied bandé sur le sol froid et s'appuya fortement sur Sasuke pour le suivre jusqu'à la pièce qui s'avéra être une salle de bains avec une douche italienne et un grand miroir au-dessus d'un large lavabo.

Elle posa ses deux mains près du lavabo et regarda son reflet, voyant celui du lieutenant juste derrière. Elle put voir son visage, ses cernes, son teint maladif... Elle toucha la peau de sa joue du bout des doigts qu'elle retira aussitôt, comme électrisée. Elle n'hallucinait pas. Ce reflet lui appartenait bel et bien et ce qu'elle y voyait était moche. Très moche. Elle sentit autant qu'elle vit ses larmes se remettre à couler de ses yeux étrangement clairs, à l'opposé de ceux de Sasuke. Elle s'étouffa de surprise et d'horreur en apercevant la marque violacée qui entourait presque la largeur de son cou. Elle y porta sa main tout en mettant son regard dans le reflet des yeux de son sauveur. Comprenant la question silencieuse, Sasuke répondit :

_ Cette marque est...

Ce n'était pas facile à dire. Il avala sa salive et inspira avant de terminer :

_ La preuve d'un étranglement.

Hime détourna les yeux du miroir et se retourna pour faire face à Sasuke qui lui tendit le bras pour la ramener à son lit. Il aurait apprécié que Sakura soit présente pour l'aider à répondre à l'échouée en ayant les formes pour ne pas la choquer ou la blesser. C'était le rôle des médecins après tout ! Mais il était quatre heures et demi du matin et la Namikaze était surement en train de dormir chez elle.

Il avait été réveillé par les cris suppliants de sa voisine de chambre. Il l'avait trouvé recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant, suppliant qu'on l'aide, gémissant... Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la réveiller et dès qu'il l'avait touchée, elle s'était débattue violemment, lui donnant une gifle au passage.

Il l'aida à se remettre sous les draps puis s'éloigna du lit quand elle lui saisit sa main en le suppliant du regard.

_ Ne me laissez pas.

_ Je ne vais pas loin, lui dit-il, je dors juste derrière le paravent.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'objet qu'il avait désigné du menton mais garda résolument les yeux sur le lieutenant, toujours autant apeurée. Il soupira discrètement puis replia le paravent de sa main libre pour lui montrer un lit défait. Elle lui lâcha la main et il put s'installer dans ses draps, tourné vers elle.

Son regard plongé dans les yeux d'un noir de jais, sa vision finit par rétrécir, se floutant. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et elle s'endormit.

* * *

Elle s'était recroquevillée dans le coin de sa chambre, ses mains posées sur les murs, le regard affolé. Elle transpirait et avait horriblement mal dans ses bras et ses jambes. Elle regardait les deux femmes qui lui faisaient face, les larmes aux bords des yeux, leur hurlant de partir dès qu'elles franchissaient une barrière invisible. Cinq jours. Cinq jour après son entrée à l'hôpital et elle n'acceptait toujours pas que qui ce soit l'approche.

Elle dormait et Sakura avait voulu vérifier l'état de ses points de suture à son pied gauche mais elle s'était réveillée et avait pris peur. Elle avait battue des pieds en criant puis était tombée de son lit et s'était réfugiée dans le coin près du lit de son sauveur qui n'était pas là. Elle l'avait cherché des yeux dans la pièce.

Sakura voyait son état de panique et Ino en fronçait les sourcils de compassion. C'est à ce moment-là qu'arriva Sasuke. Lorsqu'il vit la situation, il se précipita sur l'échouée qui se réfugia dans ses bras. Il la calma patiemment sous les explications de Sakura, puis la ramena à son lit.

Depuis qu'il avait élu domicile dans la même chambre qu'elle, il avait appris à comprendre comment faire. Chaque nuit elle faisait des cauchemars et chaque nuit, elle s'agrippait à lui quand elle le voyait. Le jour, elle faisait des crises d'angoisses et c'est encore dans ses bras qu'elle se calmait. Elle ne réussissait à s'endormir qu'en le regardant droit dans les yeux et il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'elle parlait.

Il s'assied à côté d'elle sur le lit et tenta :

_ Sakura veut juste regarder la blessure à votre pied.

Elle secoua fortement la tête de gauche à droite pour signifier son refus.

_ Préférez-vous que ce soit Sasuke qui le fasse ? demanda Sakura.

Elle hocha la tête en approbation.

_ Je peux juste regarder pour vérifier ? Je ne touche pas.

Elle la jaugea un moment puis regarda l'Uchiha qui lui assura qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et qu'il était avec elle. Elle accepta alors et se laissa faire.

Sakura fut satisfaite de son travail : d'ici deux jours les fils seraient résorbés. Elle en profita pour faire son examen quotidien. Sasuke joua les infirmiers et exécuta toutes les manœuvres médicales : lui prendre sa tension et sa température, la peser à l'aide de la balance, vérifier la cicatrisation de ses côtes...

L'échouée semblait être totalement dépendante de son sauveur. C'était une première pour Sasuke qui n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un qui aie autant besoin de lui. Les seuls moments où elle ne le réclamait pas, c'était pour aller aux toilettes ou prendre sa douche -bien qu'il devait parfois rester derrière la porte à sa demande. Bizarrement, cela ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru.

La victime avait quelque chose dans le regard qui l'intriguait et qui le forçait à l'aider. Par moment, ses yeux étaient vides et, à d'autres moments, ils étaient effrayés, suppliants ou pensifs. Mais lorsqu'elle le regardait avant de s'endormir, ses yeux brillaient d'une autre émotion, une sorte de sérénité. Elle lui avait dit se sentir rassurée quand elle le voyait et en sécurité quand elle était dans ses bras. Alors il la laissait faire et répondait présent quand elle avait besoin de lui.

L'examen était terminé, elle avait repris un peu plus d'un kilo grâce au régime riche dont elle bénéficiait. Ses blessures guérissaient sereinement. Seul son sevrage et ses craintes ternissaient son rétablissement.

Sasuke était incertain. Il s'était absenté de la chambre pendant qu'elle dormait pour rejoindre ses trois collègues, ceux de l'équipe 3 et son binôme, dans le bureau de Sakura. Ils avaient du nouveau sur la victime. C'était une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Sasuke connaissait maintenant l'identité de l'échouée, mais aussi une partie de son histoire. Il ne savait pas si elle allait être contente d'entendre ce qu'il devait lui dire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : elle avait le droit de savoir qui elle était et d'où elle venait.

Alors que le médecin et l'infirmière eurent quitté la chambre, Sasuke regarda Hime, tremblante de froid, emmitouflée sous ses draps, claquant des dents. A ses yeux, l'amnésie de l'échouée était une bénédiction pour elle. Il était persuadé que, si elle avait le choix, elle préfèrerait rester dans l'ignorance.

_ J'ai... frrr... froid, grelotta-t-elle.

Il lui apporta sa propre couverture pour ajouter de l'épaisseur puis se rasseya près d'elle pour lui frictionner le dos.

_ J'ai vu mes collègues, commença-t-il, nous savons qui vous êtes.

Elle l'interrogea du regard en continuant de trembler, ses crampes n'en étant que plus douloureuses. Elle appréhendait d'entendre son nom. Elle avait peur de ne pas le reconnaître, de ne rien en tirer sauf des questions supplémentaires. Et des questions, elle en avait déjà tellement en tête… Mais elle avait besoin de savoir. C'était plus fort que sa peur. Elle voulait savoir qui elle était et pourquoi elle était là. Elle vit Sasuke lui faire un sourire étrange, un sourire qu'elle n'aima pas, comme s'il avait peur.

_ Vous vous appelez Hinata Hyûga.

Elle continua de le regarder sans sourciller. Ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien. Il sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Elle se sentit encore plus perdue. Qui était Hinata Hyûga ? D'où venait-elle ? Elle se répéta ce nom dans sa tête, essayant de s'habituer à l'intonation de ce qui devait être son vrai nom. H-Y-Û-G-A... Non, ce n'était pas elle. Elle, c'était Hime.

Sasuke lui avait laissé quelques minutes pour avaler l'information, puis il ajouta :

_ Vous êtes née le 27 décembre 1994 à Asuka. Vous avez vingt-trois ans.

Elle ne saurait même pas trouver cette ville sur une carte. Elle se souvenait de la cartographie mondiale : elle voyait parfaitement où était le Japon par exemple, mais le reste lui était inconnu. Etait-elle loin de cette ville ? Elle avait donc vingt-trois ans. Et lui, quel âge avait-il ?

_ Vous... vous aaavez...Quququel âge ?

Sasuke se rapprocha d'elle et remonta encore les couvertures sur elle. Ses dents ne cessaient de claquer et ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle semblait frigorifiée alors qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Il lui fit un petit sourire et répondit.

_ J'ai vingt-cinq ans.

De nouveau, il la laissait réfléchir. Elle semblait tout aussi perdue qu'avant qu'il lui annonce sa véritable identité. Il vit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Elle regardait dans le vide, cherchant à reconnaître son vrai prénom. Hinata ne lui parlait pas. Elle n'était pas cette femme qu'il disait. Elle replongea dans ses yeux onyx et demanda difficilement qui était cette Hinata Hyûga. Sasuke soupira. Savoir qui elle était n'allait pas vraiment l'aider, ni lui faire plaisir. Il remonta une main vers son visage et lui caressa les cheveux pour la rassurer.

_ Vous êtes...

* * *

 _23/01/2019_

 _Bêta :_ _ **Nicori**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Hinata Hyûga**

Elle avait écouté son sauveur lui raconter, en partie, qui elle était censée être mais cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait refusé de l'écouter plus longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Pourtant, depuis, elle ne faisait qu'y penser. Elle avait eu une petite sœur, des parents, une famille… Mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux : elle ne savait même plus comment ils s'appelaient.

Deux jours après cette révélation, elle avait demandé à avoir des photos de « sa famille » et Sasuke lui avait fait porter un ordinateur portable. Il lui avait montré comment s'en servir et comment faire une recherche sur internet. Il avait longuement hésité avant d'accéder à sa demande parce qu'il y avait de nombreux articles sur la famille Hyûga et il appréhendait qu'elle en soit traumatisée.

Mais son capitaine, Kakashi Hatake, lui avait ordonné de lui révéler toute la vérité et Sakura avait appuyé cette idée en disant qu'elle pouvait retrouver une partie de sa mémoire ainsi, même si cela se faisait de façon brutale et douloureuse. Il avait alors cédé. Il s'était assis sur son lit pendant qu'elle lisait un article.

 _« Lors du règne de l'empereur Jinmu Tennô, un dénommé Hamura Ôtsutsuki fut nommé le gardien du_ _Magatama_ _, le bijou sacré, trésor impérial du Japon offert par la Kami Amaterasu au père de l'empereur._

 _Hamura Ôtsutsuki était le père de la famille Hyûga, un clan noble qui fut le gardien du tombeau de l'empereur à Asuka pendant des centaines d'années._

 _Le clan Hyûga était respecté, influant et même vénéré dans certaines contrées proches d'Asuka. Certains disaient d'eux qu'ils descendaient des Kamis et que leurs yeux en étaient la preuve._

 _En effet, seuls les membres de la famille Hyûga possédaient des yeux parmes, presque blanc, nacrés et sans pupille, un phénomène qui n'a, jusque-là, jamais été expliqué._

 _Le clan se chargeait de veiller sur la tombe de l'empereur, de l'entretenir et de guider les touristes en racontant l'histoire de celui qui fut considéré comme le premier empereur du Japon._

 _Le clan Hyûga a construit tout un parc hôtelier autour du tombeau, les touristes peuvent profiter de chambres, de bains et de paysages encore aux goûts de la tradition japonaise. Les femmes Hyûga apprenaient, dès leur plus jeune âge, à servir le thé selon l'art ancestral. Les hommes se faisaient enseigner le maniement du katana dès l'âge de cinq ans, offrant un spectacle majestueux aux touristes, voir lien ci-dessous. Toujours vêtus de Kimono traditionnels, les membres du clan Hyûga vouaient un culte à l'empereur Jinmu Tennô._

 _Mais à la date du 17 février 2010, le clan Hyûga fut massacré. Chaque membre du clan fut assassiné dans leur domaine situé sur le site du tombeau. Les villageois, superstitieux, expliquent ce massacre par de nombreuses rumeurs. La plus répandue étant que la famille détenait le Magatama et qu'un groupe de renégats, souhaitant obtenir ce trésor, a massacré le clan. Certains parlent de boucherie quand d'autres soutiennent la thèse d'une intervention divine._

 _Personne n'a de réelles explications sur ce massacre. La police n'a toujours aucune information sur les responsables de ces crimes et l'enquête est toujours en cours._

 _D'autres histoires ont couru sur ces meurtres de sang-froid. Chaque corps a été identifié par la police d'Asuka : tous les membres du clan furent reconnus mais un corps ne fut jamais retrouvé._

 _Il s'agit de la fille aînée du chef de la famille, Hinata Hyûga, déclarée disparue. La jeune fille n'avait que 16 ans lors des faits et était promise à un cousin éloigné, Toneri Ôtsutsuki. Elle devait prendre la relève de son père et serait devenue la cheffe de sa famille et la haute responsable du tombeau de l'empereur, une charge lourde pour une adolescente._

 _Des rumeurs supposent que cette jeune fille aurait commandité le massacre de sa famille pour se libérer de ses charges mais les villageois, qui connaissaient de près la famille Hyûga, démentent cette rumeur avec véhémence, assurant que la jeune Hinata était l'incarnation de la douceur et qu'elle faisait preuve de beaucoup d'amour pour sa famille et ses amis et qu'ils sont , par conséquent, persuadés qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer une horreur pareille._

 _La police a démenti cette rumeur, expliquant que seul un homme avait pu assassiner les Hyûga. Les agents de police d'Asuka parlent de plusieurs meurtriers masculins._

 _Mais alors, qu'est devenue l'adolescente Hinata Hyûga ? Encore une fois, les villageois ont leur idée. Il se dit que la demoiselle était d'une beauté offerte par les Kamis et que les commanditaires du massacre n'auraient pu se résigner à la tuer. Il se raconte donc, que la jeune Hyûga aurait été enlevée et la police aurait trouvé des traces confirmant cette théorie._

 _Les villageois prient souvent pour elle, assurant qu'un jour, la Kami Amaterasu saura la sauver pour avoir été la seule survivante du clan protecteur du Magatama. »_

Hinata regardait l'écran de l'ordinateur avec intensité, les larmes aux bords des yeux. L'article était accompagné de photos où elle put voir une grande famille dont chaque membre avait des yeux identiques aux siens. Elle regarda chaque photo et sa légende, voyant ainsi à quoi ressemblaient ses parents, Hiashi et Hanae Hyûga. Une, montrait sa jeune sœur Hanabi et d'autre montrait d'autres membres comme des oncles, des tantes, des cousins, dont son fiancé.

Elle bloqua son regard sur une photo la désignant, alors âgée de 16 ans. Elle ne pouvait le nier, elle était belle et bien cette Hinata Hyûga. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à l'adolescente de la photo, en plus âgée, et ses yeux étaient bien ceux que possédaient les Hyûga. Elle respira de façon saccadée pendant que ses larmes coulèrent. Elle n'était pas triste pour sa famille, elle ne se rappelait pas d'eux. Elle était triste de se savoir seule, triste de n'avoir personne pour lui raconter qui elle était avant, triste de lire ce que les gens racontaient...

Elle ferma l'écran de l'ordinateur et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, pliant ses genoux sur sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras. Sasuke vint près d'elle et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle aurait voulu n'avoir jamais su qui elle était. Elle aurait même préféré ne pas survivre à sa famille si c'était pour avoir tout oublié.

Sasuke quitta la chambre, en colère contre son supérieur d'avoir obligé Hinata à savoir ce qui s'était passé pour sa famille. Lui, il avait lu les rapports de police. Il savait que les meurtres avaient été d'une rare violence. Il avait vu les photos des scènes de crimes. L'épisode avait été un carnage : le sang était partout sur les sols, les murs, les meubles, même les plafonds... Chaque victime avait été photographiée lors de sa découverte, puis une fois nettoyé à la morgue.

Il revoyait le corps de la petite Hanabi, alors âgée de 11 ans. Elle avait été égorgée comme les autres membres de sa famille. Seul le père, Hiashi, avait été martyrisé avant d'être égorgé. Son corps avait été transpercé de dix-sept coups de couteau, on lui avait arraché ses ongles et brûlé ses mains. La brigade d'Asuka avait notifié plusieurs pistes possibles quant aux criminels, mais aucune n'avait donné de conclusions.

Arrivé devant la machine distributrice de café, il prit un thé pour Hinata et un café latte pour lui. Il repensa alors à l'analyse de sperme que Sakura avait faite. Ils n'avaient aucune correspondance dans leur base de données mais ils savaient déjà qu'un des agresseurs de Hinata, le dernier à l'avoir violé, était de groupe sanguin B négatif, un groupe rare. Retournant dans la chambre, il reçut un appel de sa brigade, il fit donc demi-tour pour se retrouver dans le parc où il décrocha.

_ Uchiha j'écoute.

« Sasuke, c'est Shika, s'annonça le Nara dans le combiné. J'ai peut-être une piste pour la Hyûga. »

Sasuke s'assied sur un muret, posa les deux verres en plastique à côté de lui, puis s'arma de son calepin et de son crayon de bois qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche arrière - réflexe du métier - avant de dire à son binôme qu'il l'écoutait.

« J'ai réussi à retracer les endroits desquels aurait pu provenir la victime, commença-t-il d'une voix sérieuse. L'une des petites îles qui jonchent Shikoku pourrait être son point de départ. Ça coordonne. »

_ Mais il n'y a rien sur ces îles qui vaillent la peine qu'on s'y attarde !

« Pas si sûr, contredit son binôme. Celle dont je te parle abrite un complexe abandonné depuis des années. J'ai fait ma petite enquête et il se trouve que ce complexe utilisait de l'électricité ces... »

_ Donc c'est habité, conclu Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le capitaine a envoyé l'équipe 4 vérifier. »

_ Pourquoi l'équipe 4 ? questionna Sasuke qui n'appréciait pas plus que cela ses collègues de cette équipe.

Les agents Gaï Maïto et Kurenaï Sarutobi n'étaient plus de toute jeunesse. Certes ils connaissaient parfaitement leur métier mais, pour Sasuke, l'agent Maïto était bien trop survolté et l'agent Sarutobi était bien trop gentille. Il n'avait pas confiance en eux. Son binôme, le sachant parfaitement et connaissant l'agent Sarutobi personnellement, ajouta :

« Ce n'est que pour aller vérifier le complexe. Le capitaine soupçonne des SDF de le squatter. »

_ Et t'en pense quoi toi ?

« J'espère juste que Hatake a raison. »

Venant de Shikamaru, ce genre de réponse voulait dire qu'il n'était pas du même avis que leur supérieur hiérarchique mais qu'il obtempérait par devoir.

« Je te rappelle dès qu'on a du nouveau, ajouta le Nara. Naruto et Tenten vont sûrement être envoyé à Asuka, pour rencontrer la brigade chargée du massacre des Hyûga. Comment a réagi ta protégée ? »

Sasuke soupira puis expliqua à Shikamaru qu'elle était dans un sale état et qu'elle venait même de refuser de lui parler, ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Shikamaru lui conseilla alors de stimuler sa mémoire dès qu'elle quitterait l'hôpital - soit dans quelques jours - en n'ayant aucun tabou sur son identité et son vécu. Mais Sasuke n'était pas du même avis.

« Avec ce qu'a vécu la Hyûga et vu comment elle s'accroche à toi, ajouta Shikamaru, tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs. »

_ Je l'avais bien compris ça, soupira Sasuke. Bon j'y retourne.

« A plus. »

Sasuke raccrocha puis passa une main sur son visage avant de reprendre les boissons chaudes et de retourner dans la chambre où la Hyûga s'était endormie. Il sourit en la voyant de nouveau paisible puis récupéra l'ordinateur pour rechercher un maximum d'information sur sa protégée. Elle n'avait plus de famille mais les Hyûga étaient connus. Il pouvait donc trouver des choses à lui raconter pour l'aider à se souvenir.

* * *

 _Elle se laissait faire sans broncher, évitant soigneusement d'ouvrir les yeux et tentant de calmer ses pleurs et ses tremblements, mais en vain. Elle sentait l'éponge sur sa peau et grimaça lorsque celle-ci frotta un endroit douloureux. C'était le seul moment où elle était seule avec Gato._

 _Elle n'avait pas peur de lui : il ne l'avait jamais touché comme le faisaient les autres. Il se contentait de la laver, de la nourrir, de la soigner et lui donnait ses tee-shirts pour ne pas la laisser en culotte aux yeux des autres. Il lui parlait calmement, lui disant quel jour il était, quel temps il faisait et toute autre chose inutile qui la rassurait malgré tout. Elle tentait de faire le compte pour savoir quel âge elle avait présentement mais n'arrivait jamais à trouver._

 _Quand elle sentit l'eau dégouliner sur elle pour la rincer, elle frissonna : l'eau était froide. Elle entendit ensuite Gato lui demander de le suivre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sortit de la bassine en bois pour marcher fébrilement derrière l'homme aux cheveux d'un rouge sombre. Gato était bien plus grand qu'elle et était très fin, presque trop maigre pour sa taille._

 _Il la fit s'allonger sur son lit à lui après l'avoir séchée à l'aide d'une serviette rêche. Il entreprit alors de panser ses plaies et de mettre des onguents sur ses ecchymoses avant de l'aider à enfiler une culotte et un de ses tee-shirts. Il la laissa seule quelques secondes avant de lui ramener de quoi se nourrir : du riz cuit et compact. Elle l'engloutit rapidement du bout des doigts, prenant garde à ne pas en laisser tomber malgré les tremblements qui secouaient ses mains._

 _Gato la regarda faire. Elle lui jetait quelques coups d'œil de temps à autres. Il était le seul à ne pas vouloir profiter d'elle et elle en était heureuse. Elle se demandait néanmoins pourquoi il était si gentil avec elle. Il ne l'avait jamais frappé, ni touché._

 _Elle lui rendit le bol vide et le regarda partir. Elle essuya ses larmes et tenta de chasser les sales images qui passaient comme un film accéléré devant ses yeux. Encore une fois Kiz avait raflé la récompenses et encore une fois Gato n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Elle lui en voulait pour cela._

 _Elle le vit revenir pour s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il passa un bras sur ses frêles épaules puis la blottit contre lui, la câlinant timidement. C'était toujours ce qu'il faisait quand elle pleurait. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui dit que tout allait bien. Elle osa alors lui demander pourquoi il ne la réclamait pas quand il accomplissait ses missions et Gato se tut. Elle soupira puis il lui ordonna de dormir un peu._

 _Elle s'allongea sur le lit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour laisser le sommeil la prendre. Dans la chambre de Gato, elle n'avait pas peur de dormir car elle savait qu'il veillerait sur elle. Peut-être faisait-il cela par respect pour Yahiko._

.

Sasuke s'était précipité sur Hinata pour la réveiller. Elle faisait un nouveau cauchemar. Comme chaque nuit, elle resta immobile quelques secondes, ses yeux fixement ancrés dans les siens, avant de s'agripper à lui fortement. Elle parlait beaucoup dans son sommeil mais son discours restait incohérent. Malgré tout, le lieutenant enregistrait tout en se disant qu'à force de l'écouter, il pourrait remettre les pièces du puzzle en place.

Elle répétait souvent le mot « récompense ». Sasuke avait déjà réussi à retenir qu'elle parlait de plusieurs personnes dont les noms étaient étranges. Il l'avait entendu parler de « Chef », de « Kiz », de « Sas », de « Gato » et d'un autre dont il n'avait toujours pas entendu le nom.

Une fois qu'elle était calmée, elle se taisait et lorsqu'il lui parlait pour en savoir plus, elle fronçait les sourcils. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait : elle oubliait presque instantanément ses cauchemars. Parfois, elle pleurait plus longtemps après s'être réveillée et, dans ces cas-là, elle répétait de nombreuses fois les noms de « Chef » et de « Kiz ». Il lui arrivait aussi de crier. Elle suppliait qu'on la laisse. Elle hurlait « non » ou « pitié »...

Sasuke était persuadé qu'elle revivait ses sept ans de séquestration lors de ses cauchemars et c'était la raison pour laquelle il tentait de se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle disait. La tension du cauchemar retombée, il restait couché, le temps qu'elle s'endorme, en gardant ses yeux nacrés figés dans les siens. Quand elle sombrait, il notait ce qu'il avait retenu sur son calepin.

Hinata allait pouvoir sortir le lendemain : elle allait vivre chez Sasuke sur ordre du capitaine. Sasuke n'y voyait plus aucun inconvénient. Hinata, quant à elle, refusait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom ou son nom de famille, même en ayant appris qui elle était réellement. Elle affirmait être Hime et personne d'autre alors Sasuke avait respecté son choix et ne l'appelait jamais autrement.

Comme les autres fois, elle se recoucha tandis que Sasuke regagnait son lit en s'installant de sorte à être correctement tourné vers elle. Et, comme les autres fois, il tint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme.

Une fois que les paupières de sa voisine de chambre furent closes, il se releva et nota les informations sur son calepin. Il se mit à réfléchir : l'équipe 4 avait trouvé quelques preuves dans le complexe de l'île. Il semblait avoir été habité pendant un moment. La présence d'Hinata y avait été prouvée grâce à de nombreuses traces de sang qui s'avéraient être les siennes. Il savait donc qu'elle s'était enfuie et qu'elle avait sauté de la falaise à deux kilomètres du complexe, ce qui devait être la raison pour laquelle le complexe était maintenant vide. Ses agresseurs et receleurs devaient avoir trouvé une autre cachette.

Quelque chose le titillait : grâce aux cauchemars de sa protégée, il avait dénombré cinq agresseurs et les noms de « Gato » et de « Kiz » lui faisaient affreusement penser à deux des cinq membres d'un groupe de mafieux craints dans tous le Japon. Ses collègues n'avaient jamais réussi à les inculper de quoi que ce soit. Seuls leurs noms et leur portrait-robot étaient enregistrés dans leur base de données mais rien de plus : ni empreintes, ni ADN, rien.

De retour chez lui, il en parlerait avec Shikamaru. Cette piste était à fouiller surtout que, si c'était bien eux, ils auraient enfin trouvé les assassins du clan Hyûga ! A moins qu'Hinata n'ait été vendue… Il soupira rageusement, rangea son calepin puis se recoucha en espérant s'endormir vite.

* * *

Hinata avait été contente de voir son sauveur lui apporter des vêtements. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de porter cette chemise médicale bleue et blanche qui s'ouvrait dès qu'elle bougeait un peu trop. Elle quitta la salle de bains en souriant puis tourna sur elle-même devant Sasuke pour lui montrer comment elle était. Elle avait repris presque six kilos durant ces dix-huit jours d'hôpital et elle était contente de voir son corps reprendre un peu de force. Elle avait enfilé un jean bleu foncé et un simple tee-shirt blanc mais cela sembla la combler.

Sasuke sourit de la voir si heureuse grâce à quelques bouts de tissu puis lui annonça qu'ils iraient faire les boutiques pour qu'elle s'achète des vêtements ce qui la fit sauter de joie. Emportée par la gaieté, elle vint même lui déposer une bise sur la joue en le remerciant.

Sakura entra dans la chambre à ce moment et, immédiatement, Hinata se colla au bras de son sauveur. Elle acceptait néanmoins de lui parler pour répondre aux questions car elle avait compris que le médecin ne lui voulait aucun mal et qu'elle était une amie de Sasuke, mais elle refusait toujours qu'elle la touche ou qu'elle l'approche de trop près. Sakura les salua en souriant puis regarda le lieutenant en disant :

_ C'est le grand jour. Je lui ai fait une ordonnance pour les médicaments et j'ai fait en sorte qu'Ino puisse s'occuper d'elle chez toi.

Hinata préférait Ino à Sakura. Elle était la seule, avec Sasuke, à avoir le droit de la toucher. Elle appréciait la douceur de l'infirmière.

C'était récent. Une après-midi, elle s'était endormie et Sasuke en avait profité pour se rendre au poste de police voir ses collègues. Elle avait fait un cauchemar alors qu'Ino changeait les draps du lit voisin. La blonde avait alors calmé sa patiente, difficilement et à force de patience. Hinata avait eu beaucoup de mal à se reconnecter avec la réalité mais lorsqu'elle y fut parvenue, elle vit les yeux bleus de son infirmière pleurer avec elle. Elle en avait été touchée et avait accepté que la jeune femme s'occupe d'elle. Elle n'avait rien contre Sakura mais elle la trouvait froide et dénuée de compassion. Elle ne prit pas en considération le fait que c'était son métier qui la rendait ainsi et que son médecin s'était parfaitement occupée d'elle.

Sasuke mit les ordonnances dans son sac, remercia Sakura et demanda si Naruto pouvait lui ramener son chien dans la soirée ce que la rose approuva d'un hochement de tête. Puis, accrochée au bras de son sauveur, Hinata quitta l'hôpital.

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux quand elle passa les portes coulissantes : voilà sept ans qu'elle n'avait pas une seule fois été dehors. Elle avait bien regardé Sasuke faire des mouvements étranges dans le parc depuis sa fenêtre mais n'était jamais sortie de sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le soleil chauffer son visage et la brise le caresser, puis les rouvrit et sourit. L'Uchiha l'aida à monter dans sa Jeep puis s'installa à son tour avant de démarrer.

_ Je n'habite pas tout seul, lui annonça-t-il d'une voix enjouée en conduisant. J'ai un chien. Il s'appelle Susanô et c'est grâce à lui que je vous ai trouvé.

Hinata afficha un grand sourire : ce chien était donc aussi son sauveur ! Elle était pressée de le rencontrer. Elle écouta ensuite Sasuke lui parler de sa villa au bord de la plage pendant qu'elle regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, ils étaient dans une grande ville, Matsuyama si elle se souvenait bien.

Après un long trajet, Sasuke gara sa Jeep devant une grande maison. Ils sortirent du véhicule et l'Uchiha emmena sa protégée à l'intérieur. Hinata regarda partout. Elle entra d'abord dans une immense pièce qui était autant un salon qu'une cuisine. Les murs étaient blancs et le mobilier noir. Un grand canapé d'angle faisait face à un meuble porteur d'une télévision grand format. Deux fauteuils, identiques au canapé, entouraient une table basse posée sur un tapis. Une grande table rectangulaire se trouvait plus loin. Entourée de six chaises, elle faisait face à une cuisine aménagée qui était séparée du reste de la pièce par un comptoir en marbre.

Hinata arrêta ses yeux sur un cadre photo accroché au mur derrière l'un des fauteuils, le seul cadre de la pièce -le reste étant des tableaux abstraits. La photo représentait quatre personnes : un homme et une femme se tenant debout et souriant et, devant eux, se tenaient deux garçons qui leur ressemblaient beaucoup. Voyant qu'elle regardait le cadre, Sasuke anticipa toute question :

_ Ma famille.

_ Vous les voyez souvent ? demanda-t-elle innocemment sans lâcher le cadre des yeux.

_ Ils sont mort.

Elle se retourna pour regarder son sauveur. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux ? Et, comme elle, il n'avait plus de famille ! Elle détourna le regard pour continuer sa visite, se sentant honteuse d'avoir été réjouie de le savoir dans une situation similaire à la sienne.

Elle entra dans un couloir, entre le canapé et la cuisine, et vit une première porte. Elle entra dans ce qui s'avéra être une chambre dont la couleur bleue était de mise. La pièce était grande et lumineuse, habitée d'un grand lit, d'une armoire avec des miroirs et d'une table de nuit de chaque côté du lit.

_ Ma chambre, déclara Sasuke en la faisant sursauter. La vôtre est à côté.

Elle quitta la pièce pour aller voir ce qui serait sa chambre. La pièce était de la même taille, possédait un grand lit aux draps blancs, une petite armoire et une seule table de nuit. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle dormirait dans un grand lit moelleux, ce qui allait la changer de l'hôpital.

Sasuke la guida ensuite de l'autre côté du couloir où il y avait trois portes. Celle du fond était une petite pièce que son sauveur présenta comme étant son bureau. La seconde porte, en face de sa chambre, contenait les toilettes décorées en blanc et bleu. La dernière, en face de la chambre de Sasuke, était une salle de bain noire et rouge possédant une grande baignoire, une douche et deux lavabos supportant un grand miroir.

Sasuke la ramena dans la pièce principale puis la guida à l'arrière de la villa où se trouvait une terrasse en bois abritant deux chaises longues en osier et une petite table de la même matière. De là, elle pouvait voir la mer lécher de ses vagues une plage de sable fin.

_ Voilà, c'est chez moi, déclara l'Uchiha en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. C'est aussi chez vous pour le moment.

Elle était flattée qu'il dise cela. Même le « pour le moment » ne l'empêcha pas de sourire avec joie. Elle finit cependant par croiser le regard de son sauveur et une soudaine envie la prit :

_ Ça serait peut-être mieux si on se tutoyait non ?

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car son téléphone sonna à ce moment-là. Il décrocha en s'éloignant d'Hinata qui reporta son regard sur la plage, pensive. Elle n'était plus personne, n'avait plus de famille ni même de maison mais elle se sentait bien avec Sasuke. Elle espérait pouvoir un jour lui rendre tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle… Sasuke revint vers elle, la coupant dans ses réflexions :

_ Tu as faim ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle en souriant, remarquant le tutoiement.

_ Bien, on va manger et après on ira t'acheter des vêtements.

Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête puis le suivit dans la cuisine où il prépara un repas simple. Tout en se nourrissant, Sasuke lui expliqua qu'après les boutiques, ils feraient quelques courses car, n'habitant plus chez lui depuis presque vingt jours, ses placards avaient besoin d'être renfloués. Ils devaient aussi aller chercher ses vitamines et son magnésium à la pharmacie pour son anémie ainsi que les quelques médicaments qui lui avaient été prescrits. Elle l'écouta et hocha la tête à chacune de ses affirmations. Elle l'aida ensuite à faire la vaisselle puis le suivit jusqu'à la Jeep.

* * *

 _23/01/2019_

 _Bêta :_ _ **Nicori**_


	5. Chapter 4

_Coucou^^_

 _Voilà le chapitre 4 avec les premières modifications du scénario^^ Mais avant, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **UchihaYumiko-chan :**_ _Merci pour ta review ;) Je suis contente que mon histoire t'intéresses^^ Ah ah, je ne peux rien révéler de l'intrigue^^ Gato est un surnom, comme Kiz, Chef, Sas, etc… Mais tu as peut-être raison ;) Bisous_

 _ **Lafertyblu :**_ _Merci pour ta review ;) Je vais bien, merci, et toi ? Effectivement, tu pourrais m'aider pour l'enquête^^ Surtout que c'est le premier polar que j'écris vraiment et vu que je me fie à la justice japonaise, c'est parfois compliqué^^ Tes avis me seront précieux ;) Bisous_

 _ **Cyncyn :**_ _Merci pour ta review ;) Je n'arrivais pas du tout à la continuer alors en reprenant depuis le début en gérant les incohérences et tout, j'espère débloquer mon inspiration ;) Je ne l'abandonne pas, elle est importante pour moi cette fic^^ Je suis ravie que ce soit toujours un plaisir ;) Bisous_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Commissariat d'Asuka**

De retour à la villa, Hinata mis ses achats sur cintre ou les plia dans l'armoire de sa chambre, fredonnant un air inconnu. Elle s'arrêta soudain en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Immédiatement, elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'y colla pour entendre ce qui se disait. La voix d'un homme se distinguait de celle de Sasuke.

_ Hime ? C'est moi ! l'appela Sasuke en frappant contre le battant de bois.

Hinata sursauta avant d'ouvrir timidement la porte sur son sauveur, les sourcils froncés.

_ Tu viens ?

Remarquant son trouble, il crut bon d'ajouter :

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais seulement te présenter Susanô et mon collègue. Je resterai avec toi.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis lui agrippa le bras pour le suivre dans le salon. Là, une boule de poil caramel et blanc se faufila entre ses jambes avant de s'arrêter face à elle en remuant la queue et tirant la langue. Elle comprit d'instinct que c'était son chien sauveur ce que Sasuke lui confirma en ordonnant :

_ Susanô, sage !

Le shiba s'assit et elle lui caressa timidement la tête en souriant.

_ Bonjour ! fit une voix masculine joyeuse et tonitruante.

Elle sursauta à nouveau. Relevant vigoureusement la tête, elle vit un jeune homme blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleus la regarder en souriant. Il portait un uniforme de police bleu marine et gardait les mains dans ses poches de pantalon. Elle ne répondit pas à sa salutation et se contenta de l'observer fixement avec méfiance. Elle se détendit légèrement en constatant qu'il n'avait pas l'air méchant et que ses yeux reflétaient, tout comme ceux de Sasuke, une tristesse enfouie.

Mal-à-l'aise dans ce silence, le jeune homme sembla décider de prendre les devants :

_ Je suis Naruto Namikaze, le meilleur ami et collègue de Sasuke.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas.

Sasuke, voulant rompre cette ambiance embarrassante, tira Hinata jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait fermement à son bras, il fit du café de son autre main, plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumée. Pendant ce temps, Naruto s'asseyait à table sous le regard toujours méfiant de la brune.

L'Uchiha finit par servir deux tasses de café et une tasse de thé vert à table puis s'installa en face de son collègue, Hinata à côté de lui. Elle les écouta parler mais ses yeux ne relâchaient pas un instant leur vigilance et continuaient d'essayer d'anticiper le moindre mouvement potentiellement suspect du policier blond.

_ Sakura ne t'a pas dit ? questionna Naruto en regardant son ami sans se préoccuper d'Hinata. Notre deuxième est en route !

_ Félicitations, congratula Sasuke avec un léger sourire.

Hinata en déduisit que ce Naruto était marié à son médecin et qu'ils avaient déjà un enfant. Elle tressaillit en sentant quelque chose frôler ses jambes mais s'apaisa en constatant que c'était seulement Susanô qui se couchait à ses pieds. L'animal semblait l'apprécier.

Naruto resta encore quelques minutes avant de partir en les saluant chaleureusement, souriant à Hinata qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot en sa présence.

Une fois qu'elle fut rassurée de voir la porte d'entrée refermée, Hinata vérifia ses déductions :

_ Il est marié à mon médecin ?

_ Oui. On se connait depuis l'école primaire Sakura, lui et moi, expliqua calmement Sasuke. Ils ont un petit garçon de presque quatre ans.

_ Toi, tu n'es pas marié ?

Elle semblait triste pour lui. Cette réaction amusa Sasuke qui lui répondit avec un sourire en coin et l'air détaché :

_ Non. Ni marié ni en couple. Et ça me convient très bien !

_ Pourquoi ?

Il se retourna vers elle en arquant les sourcils ce qui la fit répéter sa question. Il soupira en s'expliquant :

_ Je suis flic. C'est un métier à risques et puis... je suis du genre compliqué à vivre et je n'aime pas avoir quelqu'un dans mes pattes.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il disait cela comme si c'était une évidence et pourtant il la supportait parfaitement, elle. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait être bien plus compliquée que lui à vivre puisqu'elle était amnésique en plus d'être victime d'elle ne voulait savoir quoi.

_ Je suis dans tes pattes moi !

Il la regarda comme s'il réalisait que c'était effectivement le cas. Il interprêta sa dernière phrase comme la déception de se sentir un fardeau pour lui. A vrai dire, il devait bien reconnaître que cela avait été le cas au début. Mais il s'était attaché à ce bout de femme fragile et aujourd'hui il appréciait qu'elle aie autant besoin de lui, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. La voyant baisser la tête, il réagit :

_ Ce n'est pas pareil.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il soupira sans répondre avant de l'avertir qu'il allait sur la plage pour s'entraîner, « pas loin », précisa-t-il devant son expression paniquée. Elle le suivit avec Susanô et s'allongea sur une chaise longue de la terrasse pour le regarder faire.

Elle aimait bien ce moment de la journée. C'était relaxant de le regarder s'entraîner. Sasuke, torse nu, exécuta des mouvements vifs et précis qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il y consacra plus d'une demi-heure avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sable et de fermer les yeux.

Intriguée, Hinata se leva et alla s'asseoir face à lui de sorte à l'imiter. Sasuke ouvrit un œil et esquissa un sourire en le constatant avant de se reconcentrer.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, sous la surveillance du shiba qui n'avait pas quitté la terrasse. Puis Sasuke s'étira et se releva, imité par sa protégée. Il alla prendre une douche puis la rejoignit dans la cuisine où elle s'occupait à caresser Susanô qui semblait aux anges. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait manger puis s'affaira à préparer le repas.

_ C'est quoi les entraînements que tu fais ?

_ De l'aïkido, un art martial que je pratique depuis tout petit.

Elle hocha la tête sans vraiment comprendre. Attentif, Sasuke lui proposa de manger devant un film pour lui montrer les arts martiaux ce qui lui rendit son sourire. Ils s'installèrent donc dans le canapé, Susanô aux pieds de Hinata, et mangèrent en regardant « _Le prix du sang_ », un film que Sasuke présenta comme étant joué par Steven Seagal, un adepte et champion d'aïkido dont il semblait admiratif.

Hinata était complètement plongée dans le film, sursautant par moment et admirant l'acteur pratiquant l'art martial. Elle reconnut certains mouvements que Sasuke avait déjà produits et sourit à chaque fois. Une fois que le film fut terminé, Sasuke expliqua à sa protégée qu'il existait de nombreux arts martiaux et que l'aïkido était avant tout un art de défense puisqu'il consistait en une maîtrise qui permettait de retourner la force de son adversaire contre lui-même.

Elle l'écoutait parler de son art avec des yeux pétillants, heureuse qu'il partage un peu de lui, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Elle lui demanda ensuite s'il pouvait lui apprendre quelques mouvements et il finit par accepter devant son regard suppliant. Elle en sauta de joie et vint l'embrasser sur la joue pour l'en remercier. Elle alla ensuite prendre une douche pour se coucher propre. Sasuke rit discrètement de la voir se réjouir d'un rien et remarqua que son chien la suivait pour l'attendre derrière la porte de la salle de bains.

* * *

 _Elle pleurait et suppliait l'homme aux cheveux rouges sang de ne pas lui faire mal. Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant puis lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux qu'il porta sous son nez avant d'en respirer l'odeur en fermant ses yeux bruns. Elle tremblait. Elle se crispait. Elle en avait pourtant l'habitude et avait aujourd'hui le moins violent mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison._

 _Il lui ordonna de se déshabiller, ce qui la fit le supplier une énième fois avant de s'exécuter pendant qu'il s'allumait une cigarette. Elle se retrouva nue devant lui, tentant de cacher un peu son corps avec ses bras et ses mains. Il la détaillait de ses yeux avides. Il l'avait eu de nombreuses fois, moins que Chef bien sûr mais autant que Kiz. A chaque fois, il admirait la poitrine volumineuse de sa Gêmu avant de glisser son regard sur ses hanches en se léchant les lèvres. Enfin, il lui ordonna de lui retirer ses propres vêtements._

 _En tremblant, elle se reprit à plusieurs fois pour défaire sa chemise, lui retirer son pantalon et son caleçon. Elle cessa ensuite de le regarder pendant qu'il prenait place sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce._

 _Contrairement à Chef et Kiz, Sas était un bel homme. Pourtant, elle le voyait comme un monstre assoiffé. Elle savait qu'il ne la frapperait pas mais elle savait aussi qu'elle allait devoir passer la nuit à répondre à ses demandes._

 _Il lui fit signe de venir s'agenouiller devant lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter une énième plainte mais Sas porta son index sur ses lèvres en lui disant qu'une femme muette est bien plus délicieuse. Elle s'agenouilla alors en silence et attendit les ordres de son bourreau du jour. Il lui ordonna de le caresser lentement pour le mettre en condition, ce qu'elle fit en tremblant et en pleurant silencieusement._

 _Une fois que Sas se sentit prêt, il l'attrapa par les cheveux avec force et lui ordonna d'ouvrir la bouche avant d'y entrer violemment son sexe gonflé. C'est lui qui la dirigeait selon son plaisir. Elle salivait plus que d'habitude et eut plusieurs hauts le cœur quand il allait trop loin dans sa gorge. Une fois satisfait, il la tira en sens inverse, la faisant tomber sur le carrelage froid. Elle s'essuya la bouche toujours aussi tremblante puis se releva quand il l'ordonna._

 _Il la jeta sur son lit à plat ventre, lui prit le bassin en le soulevant et lui claqua la fesse, la faisant sursauter. Elle le supplia encore une fois et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure quand il entra d'un mouvement en elle. Ses yeux fermés dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper à son sort, crispés en une grimace de douleur, laissaient échapper des larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues jusqu'à mouiller le drap. Tout plutôt que ça ! Même la mort ! Oui, elle aurait voulu qu'il abrège ses souffrances._

 _Sas, brutal, s'acharnait. Il gémissait et grognait, ignorant les supplications et pleurs de sa récompense. Il éjacula en mordant longuement la base de sa clavicule puis lâcha sa Gêmu qui s'effondra à plat ventre sur le lit, prise de soubresauts, sa morsure saignant par filets. Il lui ordonna de s'essuyer et de rester sur le lit, précisant que la partie ne faisait que commencer._

.

Hinata ouvrit subitement les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui onyx de son sauveur. Elle s'agrippa à lui avec force, pleurant et gémissant. Sasuke la serrait contre lui en lui caressant la tête d'une main. Il avait beau faire face à ses cauchemars chaque nuit, il n'en était pas pour autant habitué. Il détestait la voir aussi mal et la terreur qu'il pouvait lire dans ses prunelles nacrées quand elle se réveillait lui glaçait le sang.

Elle tremblait et divaguait, comme chaque nuit. Lui, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais écoutait tout. Il la berçait en silence, ne sachant quoi faire de plus. Comme d'habitude, il attendait que cela passe.

Petit à petit, elle se calma. Ses larmes séchèrent et ses tremblements cessèrent. Elle se détacha de Sasuke et le regarda tandis qu'il essuyait le reste de ses larmes avec ses pouces. Il lui posa ensuite des questions qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et auxquelles elle ne pouvait donc répondre. Il la rallongea dans son lit et la couvrit correctement avant de passer une main sur son front. Il soupira puis se releva pour quitter la chambre.

Seule, elle se mit à paniquer. Elle regardait partout dans la chambre sans trouver aucun repère. A l'hôpital, elle dormait avec Sasuke et elle avait besoin de ses yeux pour retrouver le sommeil. Elle se leva précipitamment et alla dans la chambre de Sasuke. Il était allongé sur le dos dans son lit, un bras sur son front et il regardait le plafond. Elle se précipita près de lui en s'allongeant puis se blottit dans ses bras en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule.

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa demande puis fit glisser les draps sur elle. Il la sentit s'apaiser et, après quelques minutes, sa respiration devint plus calme. Elle finit par s'endormir en ayant gardé ses yeux dans les siens pendant de longues minutes.

Il la regarda encore un moment. Elle avait un peu changé depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée sur la plage. Sa peau était blanche mais plus blafarde. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus gercées et leur rougeurs avaient fait place à un rose pâle. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus ternes et portaient des reflets bleutés au soleil. Son visage était moins creux, elle avait repris du poids et cela se voyait. Il avait pu constater que ses os d'épaule disparaissaient peu à peu sous sa chair qui reprenait de l'ampleur. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient toujours fins mais plus squelettiques.

En la contemplant, il constatait chaque jour qu'elle était une très belle femme. Les articles qui parlaient d'elle la définissaient par le terme « beauté offerte par les Kamis » et il devait bien avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de la vérité.

En lui caressant une dernière fois les cheveux, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques minutes après. Il ne vit pas Susanô se coucher au pas de sa porte.

* * *

Naruto et Tenten étaient arrivés à Asuka en fin de matinée et furent accueilli par le capitaine Okisuke, un homme frôlant la cinquantaine d'année. Son crâne luisant et dépourvu de cheveux et son visage sévère dont l'œil gauche était marqué d'une longue cicatrice lui donnaient un air qui imposait crainte et respect. Okisuke serra la main des deux lieutenants et les conduisit à son bureau où il les invita à prendre place.

Tenten regardait ce capitaine avec curiosité, se demandant si cet homme avait fait l'armée, ce qui expliquerait son œil gauche balafré et son air si strict. Elle le vit fouiller dans les étagères qui meublaient la pièce pour en sortir un épais dossier qu'il leur tendit. Naruto s'en saisit et l'ouvrit alors que sa collègue se penchait sur lui pour avoir un visu.

Okisuke, s'étant installé dans son fauteuil en cuir, s'y adossa confortablement et joignit ses mains en entrecroisant ses doigts. Son homologue de Matsuyama lui avait demandé de transmettre tout ce qu'il avait sur le massacre de la famille Hyûga, une affaire qu'il avait suivi. Il était capitaine à cette époque et s'était acharné pour trouver les coupables d'une telle boucherie. Sans succès. Il avait tout autant échoué quant à la recherche de la seule survivante. Il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que la brigade de Hatake avait réussi là où la sienne avait échoué.

Alors que les lieutenants lisaient les grandes lignes du dossier, Okisuke restait silencieux. Il jeta quelques regards vers ses lieutenants de l'autre côté de la vitre qui séparait son bureau du reste du commissariat. Il leur avait annoncé que Hinata Hyûga avait été découverte vivante, ce qui avait provoqué bien des soulagements chez les agents ayant enquêté sur le massacre. Il regrettait qu'Hatake ai raison en interdisant qui que ce soit de propager cette nouvelle, même aux amis les plus proches de la famille Hyûga.

_ Cap'taine Okisuke, interpella Naruto. En quoi cette affaire nécessitait l'assistance d'un garde impérial ?

Cette information titillait le Namikaze autant que sa collègue. La garde impériale était aux ordres de l'empereur et n'intervenait jamais dans les affaires policières du pays, alors le fait que l'un d'entre eux soit noté comme intervenant dans le dossier l'intrigua. Le capitaine se racla la gorge en se redressant légèrement.

_ Je n'ai pas de réponses claires à vous fournir. L'agent Mifune est resté évasif sur son intervention à l'époque. Néanmoins, j'ai ma petite idée sur la question.

Tenten arqua les sourcils et se montra très attentive à cette explication personnelle, tout autant que Naruto qui continua malgré tout de lire le dossier.

_ La famille Hyûga était un pilier d'Asuka, provoquant un afflux touristique conséquent à leur fonction, s'expliqua-t-il. Hiashi Hyûga était investi dans les affaires administratives de la ville et tous ici vous diront que c'est lié au trésor.

_ Au trésor ? questionna Tenten.

_ Le Magatama. C'est une rumeur qui a suivi la famille Hyûga durant… je dirais des siècles, reprit-il. Rien n'a jamais été prouvé et Hiashi a toujours nié cette rumeur, pourtant… Je ne vois pas d'autre explication qui justifierait l'intervention d'un garde impérial sur cette enquête.

Tenten acquiesça sans grande conviction, mais ne connaissant pas grand-chose des trésors impériaux –ou plutôt ne s'y intéressant pas-, elle préféra garder le silence. De son côté, Naruto avait quitté le dossier des yeux pour les planté dans ceux d'un noir profond du capitaine d'Asuka. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Comment une famille quelconque pourrait détenir un trésor impérial ? questionna-t-il, perplexe. J'veux dire, ils appartiennent aux temples shintos et servent à sacrer l'empereur.

_ Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune preuve à vous fournir pour étayer mes propos, répondit le capitaine. Si vous avez une hypothèse plus… concrète, pour justifier la présence du garde Mifune dans cette affaire, tenez-moi au courant.

Naruto n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant d'hocher la tête en une approbation perplexe. Il était vrai que les articles relatant l'histoire des Hyûga mettaient en avant cette rumeur mais de là à ce qu'elle soit fondée… Il hésitait car Okisuke avait raison : rien d'autre ne justifiait qu'un garde impérial n'intervienne. Naruto nota que c'était un sujet qu'ils allaient devoir creuser.

Tenten, qui s'était saisit du dossier pendant que son binôme échangeait avec le capitaine d'Asuka, fronça les sourcils en voyant que certains suspects n'avaient pas bénéficié d'un approfondissement d'enquête. Relevant sa tête, elle capta le regard sévère d'Okisuke et le questionna :

_ Tsume Inuzuka et Shibi Aburame ont été disculpés bien rapidement je trouve, pourquoi ?

Le capitaine s'adossa de nouveau à son fauteuil, posant ses mains jointent sur son ventre, et respira profondément. Les familles Inuzuka et Aburame étaient des amis de longues dates des Hyûga. Personne n'ignorait cela à Asuka. Ils avaient néanmoins été dans l'obligation de les suspecter.

_ Tsume et Shibi ont maintenu le tombeau et l'auberge dès qu'ils ont su que la jeune Hinata n'était pas morte dans le massacre, déclara-t-il calmement. Nous savions tous ici pourquoi ils faisaient ça mais je me dois de faire abstraction des liens affectifs.

Okisuke expliqua que madame Inuzuka et monsieur Aburame avaient donc été suspectés d'avoir un intérêt dans cette affaire, le mobile étant qu'ils récupéraient le site du tombeau. Il fit part de son aversion à les arrêter et à les interroger comme de vulgaire suspect. Puis il respira profondément.

_ Ils sont totalement innocent, je vous l'assure et ils n'attendent qu'une chose : qu'on retrouve Hinata, dit-il.

Tenten acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de préciser qu'ils seraient sûrement interrogés de nouveau mais qu'il était primordial que tous ignorent que l'héritière Hyûga avait été retrouvée.

_ L'état dans lequel nous avons retrouvé mademoiselle Hyûga est alarmant, expliqua-t-elle. Notre capitaine aimerait que les médias restent dans l'ignorance à des fins de sécurité.

_ Ce que je comprends. J'aimerais néanmoins quelques détails de l'affaire ? quémanda-t-il.

Tenten jeta un regard à la vitre donnant sur les lieutenants d'Asuka, faisant détourner leur regard curieux.

_ Des informations qui ne quitteront pas ce bureau lieutenant Rock, précisa sèchement Okisuke.

Ne niant pas qu'elle ait pu en douter, Tenten regarda de nouveau le capitaine en lui donnant quelques informations. Elle fit part des chefs d'inculpation à défaut de décrire la victime, ce qui fit déjà blanchir Okisuke. Il porta une main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il connaissait Hinata, l'ayant même connu en couche. Il ferma les yeux en entendant le lieutenant Rock préciser qu'elle était actuellement amnésique et que l'enquête était compliquée.

_ Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

Il n'était pas difficile de voir que le capitaine accusait le coup, Naruto en grimaça de compassion. L'aîné des policiers lâcha son visage et rouvrit ses yeux. Il appuya ses avant-bras sur son bureau et respira doucement.

_ Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Elle est sous la surveillance d'un collègue, répondit Naruto. Elle va mieux et elle est bien entourée, rassurez-vous.

Il reçut un sourire gratifiant après un discret soupir de soulagement. Un court silence suivit cet échange puis Tenten informa que sa brigade réquisitionnait le dossier et les preuves liées à l'enquête. Okisuke acquiesça en se levant. Ayant déjà prévu ceci, il avait préparé le carton contenant toute l'affaire qu'il prit sur le côté de son bureau. Naruto s'en saisit en le remerciant d'un sourire alors que Tenten gardait le dossier dans ses mains.

_ Si ma brigade peut aider, proposa-t-il.

Les lieutenants de Matsuyama hochèrent leur tête d'un même mouvement avant de quitter le commissariat. La plupart des agents d'Asuka suivirent leur passage du regard, tout comme leur capitaine qui ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Il espérait que les coupables du massacre soient enfin trouvés et jugés.

.

Regagnant leur voiture, Tenten et Naruto marchaient calmement. Le silence du lieutenant blond prouvait qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce que leur avait dit Okisuke. Naruto déposa le carton dans le coffre tandis que Tenten entrait du côté passager puis il s'assit au volant en soupirant.

_ Jamais vu ça, dit-il avant de démarrer. Faut que j'demande à Kakashi, mais jamais les gardes impériaux se mêlent d'une enquête fédérale.

_ Hm, acquiesça Tenten.

Posant le dossier sur ses genoux, elle saisit son smartphone et fit une recherche sur internet concernant le Magatama alors que Naruto prenait la route. Elle vit l'image du bijou en forme de virgule taillé dans une pierre d'Ambre verte. Les shintoïstes disaient que le Magatama était le collier de fertilité magique appartenant à la déesse du soleil : Amaterasu. L'un des trois trésors impériaux qui devaient être réunis lors du sacrement de l'empereur.

Curieuse, elle alla jeter un œil aux deux autres trésors impériaux, l'épée sacrée _Kusanagi no tsurugi_ et le miroir de bronze _Yata no Kagami_. Elle fronça les sourcils en faisant une découverte étonnante dont elle fit part à son collègue :

_ Naruto ? Wikipédia nous dit que l'épée sacrée se trouve au temple Atsuta à Nagoya et que le miroir de bronze est au sanctuaire d'Ise.

_ Et ? questionna-t-il en lui jetant un regard.

_ Et il ne dit pas où se trouve le Magatama, ajouta-t-elle.

Relevant les yeux vers son binôme.

_ Admettons qu'Okisuke aie raison et que la famille Hyûga s'est faite massacrer pour le trésor, ça expliquerait pourquoi notre échouée a été retenue prisonnière pendant sept ans !

_ Hm, ça se tient. Mais pourquoi massacrer une famille et garder sept ans leur héritière en vie pour voler un des trésors impériaux ? Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de récupérer directement le trésor sans attendre ? C'est quoi le but ?

Tenten se pinça les lèvres en levant les yeux sur le pare-soleil, réfléchissant. Elle ne voyait pas le but d'un tel stratagème, en effet. Ces objets légendaires n'avaient de valeurs que pour ce qu'ils représentaient pour les shintoïstes et l'empereur. Des reliques religieuses. Elle ne trouva aucune réponse mais elle était persuadée que c'était une information qu'ils devaient partager au plus vite à Shikamaru, Kakashi et Sasuke.

Naruto, qui venait lui aussi de se creuser les méninges, n'avait pas plus d'idée sur la question. Il imaginait déjà Shikamaru se plaindre en plaidant que ces bibelots sacrés n'étaient que des « on-dits » sur lesquels il ne fallait pas s'attarder : le Nara préférait la science aux cultes. Il imaginait Sasuke s'agacer du manque d'avancement de l'enquête : il avait bien vu qu'il s'impatientait ces derniers temps, ne pouvant venir au commissariat. Il imaginait Kakashi insister en clamant qu'aucune piste n'était à négliger. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, rassuré. Bien que septique, le sérieux du capitaine Okisuke ne laisserait pas indifférent leur propre capitaine.

_ T'es prêt à conduire cinq heures ou je prends le volant ? demanda Tenten.

_ C'est bon, je gère. Dors.

Tenten sourit et se pelotonna contre la vitre. Naruto lui jeta un regard avant d'allumer la radio sans mettre le son trop fort. Tenten ne protesta pas : un peu de musique pour s'endormir ne lui déplaisait pas. Se concentrant entièrement sur la route, Naruto repensa à la crainte qu'il avait lu dans le regard de la Hyûga lorsqu'il avait ramené Susanô à son maître. Connaissant son dossier et les ressentis de son épouse, il pouvait comprendre. Et encore, pour l'instant, elle était amnésique. Si elle était déjà dans cet état de panique sans se souvenir, comment réagira-t-elle lorsque la mémoire lui reviendra ?

* * *

 _05/02/2019_

 _Bêta :_ _ **Nicori**_


	6. Chapter 5

_Coucou, vous allez bien ?_

 _Voilà le chapitre 5 mais avant, réponse à la reviews^^_

 _ **Vro :**_ _commenter pour dénigrer ainsi c'est franchement inutile ! C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que mes répliques sont niaises ! Surtout dans cette histoire ! Peut-être n'as-tu pas bien compris l'histoire… dommage !_

 _Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La demande du procureur**

Kakashi relisait le rapport établi par les lieutenants Maïto et Sarutobi pour la énième fois, cherchant l'indice qu'il aurait manqué. Le complexe scientifique de l'île Tsuru avait été abandonné quinze années auparavant. Cependant, l'agent Satoshi avait confirmé l'activité électrique qu'avait découverte Shikamaru : ils dataient son utilisation de juin 2008 à deux jours après la découverte de la victime par le lieutenant Uchiha.

Son équipe scientifique avait fait de nombreux prélèvements qui lui avaient fourni la preuve qu'Hinata Hyûga avait été retenue prisonnière dans ce complexe abandonné parce qu'ils y avaient trouvé ses empreintes ainsi que ses traces ADN. D'autres prélèvements prouvaient que le complexe avait accueilli cinq autres personnes dont son équipe scientifique détenait des empreintes, du sang, des cheveux et des ongles. Malheureusement, aucune de ces preuves ne trouvaient de correspondance dans les bases de donnée de la police criminelle japonaise.

Kakashi posa le dossier sur le bureau en soupirant fortement et étala les clichés fait sur les lieux. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder plus qu'il ne le souhaitait car la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer une femme blonde d'une soixantaine d'année à qui il offrit un hochement de tête en la saluant.

_ Madame le procureur.

Tsunade Senju lui répondit d'un sourire poli avant de poser son regard ambré sur les photos qui habillaient le bureau. Elle n'attendit aucune autorisation pour venir près de Kakashi en demandant des nouvelles de l'enquête. En inspectant les clichés, elle écouta le capitaine la briefer sur leurs découvertes au complexe.

Il termina en lui annonçant qu'il avait donné l'ordre d'élargir les recherches de correspondance aux hôpitaux et qu'il avait pris contact avec Interpol. Tsunade hocha lentement la tête tout en réfléchissant.

_ Avez-vous pu comparer les prélèvements du complexe à ceux effectués au manoir familial des Hyûga ? questionna-t-elle en s'intéressant plus précisément à un cliché.

_ Oui. Nous avons deux correspondances.

_ Donc deux des cinq présumés criminels sont liés autant au massacre qu'à l'enlèvement et à la séquestration de la victime, réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

_ Mon équipe va récupérer l'enquête du massacre ?

_ Oui, les deux affaires sont liées. Il y a beaucoup de sang là…

Kakashi riva son regard sur le cliché qu'étudiait le procureur, voyant la mare de sang que son équipe avait analysé et grâce à laquelle Anko Mitarashi, le médecin légiste, avait fait ses déductions.

_ D'après Anko, la quantité de sang retrouvée suppose que l'individu est mort. Les traces alentours prouvent qu'il y a eu lutte. Il est donc fort probable que l'un des cinq présumés se soit fait assassiner. Pour l'instant, tout porte à croire que ce serait l'œuvre de notre victime. Le sang correspond à celui retrouvé sur le tee-shirt qu'elle portait et à l'échantillon de sperme.

_ Légitime défense, chuchota Tsunade.

Un silence suivi, laissant le procureur balayer les photos d'un regard analytique. Les connaissant dans les moindres détails pour les examiner chaque jour, Kakashi brisa le silence en partageant les suppositions de sa brigade. Il révéla que le lieutenant Nara prédisait que les présumés criminels étaient sur l'île Shikoku, et plus précisément dans la préfecture d'Ehime, à la recherche de la victime.

_ Une preuve ? réclama Tsunade.

_ Aucune non, soupira-t-il. Mais je suis d'accord avec Nara, la Hyûga doit avoir des informations qui peuvent les inculper. Et ils ignorent sûrement son amnésie.

_ Mais on ignore qui ils sont ! Ça revient à chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin !

Kakashi ne put contredire le procureur. Sans suspect, ils n'avaient aucune piste, aucun profil et il leur était impossible de les trouver dans un périmètre aussi vaste. Il hésita une seconde à partager la supposition formulée par Sasuke. Il doutait que ce soit pertinent mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas à négliger. Il ne savait quoi exactement, une intuition peut-être.

_ D'après les cauchemars de la victime, Uchiha soupçonne le groupe mafieux Akatsuki d'être les présumés criminels. Ça coordonne sur le nombre d'individus et…

_ Ce groupe mafieux a bon dos, coupa-t-elle vivement.

Elle ne donnait aucun crédit à ce soi-disant groupe Akatsuki. Rien ne prouvait leur existence et Tsunade ne se fiait qu'aux faits et aux preuves. Le fait était que leurs portraits-robots avaient envahi les médias mais qu'aucune preuve n'était parvenue à démontrer ce qu'elle considérait comme un canular.

_ On leur attribue les affaires irrésolues sans aucune preuve, ajouta-t-elle. Et quel intérêt auraient-ils à massacrer une famille pour séquestrer, violenter et violer la seule survivante ? Il me faut des preuves, du concret.

Kakashi garda le silence, ne pouvant nier que cette supposition restait aussi invraisemblable que l'existence même de ce groupe mafieux. Il y avait quelques années de cela, durant l'année 2009, les brigades de polices du Japon avaient été envahies de portraits-robots représentant cinq hommes qui formeraient l'Akatsuki.

A l'époque, Kakashi était encore lieutenant de police sous les ordres de Fugaku Uchiha. Tout comme ses collègues, il avait trouvé étrange que les informations liées à ce supposé groupe mafieux soient intraçables. De plus, il n'y avait eu aucun antécédent criminel. Sans oublier que la Mafia japonaise n'existait plus depuis plusieurs années. Son capitaine, Fugaku, leur avait confié douter de l'existence des présumés mafieux et, depuis, aucune brigade de police du Japon n'avait eu d'informations supplémentaires.

Pourtant, les portraits-robots continuaient à être diffusés dans les médias. Il voulut insister auprès du procureur mais celle-ci le devança en lui demandant, son regard ambré dans le sien :

_ Autre chose, je veux une expertise psychologique de la victime. Voyez si le docteur Nara est disponible.

_ Ça risque d'être compliqué, grimaça-t-il. La Hyûga est farouche et si j'ai confié sa sécurité à Uchiha, c'est parce qu'elle n'accepte personne d'autre.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix au vue de son dossier médical. Le bilan psychiatrique est primordial.

_ Je vais contacter le docteur Nara.

Satisfaite, Tsunade s'apprêta à partir quand il la retint en lui annonçant que l'équipe 3 était rentrée d'Asuka quelques heures plus tôt. Il récolta son attention et lui résuma le rapport de ses lieutenants. Lorsqu'il annonça la présence d'un garde impérial dans l'affaire, Tsunade durcit son regard.

_ D'après Okisuke, ça concerne la rumeur du Magatama, termina-t-il.

Tsunade se montra réticente à cette déduction.

_ Une rumeur ? On base cette enquête sur une rumeur et des suppositions abracadabrantes alors que notre victime est bien réelle et que ce qu'elle a subi est impardonnable ? s'énerva-t-elle. Je veux du concret ! Des preuves ! Je veux un mobile et de quoi envoyer ces enfoirés se faire pendre ! C'est clair ?

Kakashi soupira. Il n'était pas choqué par la colère du procureur. Il était même d'accord avec elle. Cependant, ce sentiment ne le quittait pas.

_ Je ne veux négliger aucune piste.

Tsunade fronça ses sourcils.

_ Trouvez-moi une preuve qu'il s'agit de l'Akatsuki et que c'est lié au Magatama et j'y reviendrai. Prévenez-moi quand ce sera fait.

Tsunade quitta le bureau sur ces derniers mots, laissant le capitaine respirer profondément en posant à nouveau son regard sur les clichés. Si les soupçons de Sasuke s'avéraient exacts, sa brigade aurait une idée des criminels à rechercher. Malheureusement, il doutait que Temari, la psychiatre avec qui il travaillait souvent, soit apte à créditer les propos de la victime. Tout comme il ne savait comment prouver une rumeur vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années.

Il se sentait comme un chien qui se mord la queue face à cette affaire alors il suivi le conseil que lui avait toujours donné son capitaine : suivre son instinct. C'est dans cette optique qu'il appela le docteur Nara. Sans surprise, celle-ci accepta de s'occuper de la victime et, une fois leur discussion close, Kakashi lui faxa le dossier médical avant de faire appeler le binôme de Sasuke.

.

Shikamaru clôturait son rapport sur l'affaire Sandal –qu'il avait résolu seul étant donné l'affectation de Sasuke- quand il reçu l'appel de Kakashi. Il se rendit donc dans le bureau de son capitaine d'un pas lent et en profita pour lui rendre son rapport fraichement écrit. Kakashi n'y prêta que peu d'attention et informa immédiatement son lieutenant des directives du procureur, le chargeant d'aller informer son binôme et la Hyûga de ses futures séances avec la psychiatre. Shikamaru acquiesça sans grand enthousiasme, imaginant aisément la réaction négative qu'aurait Sasuke. Il quitta le bureau du capitaine dans l'optique d'informer ce dernier par téléphone. Il ne se rendrait à sa villa à Masaki que lorsque son épouse lui aura fixé une date de rendez-vous.

Shikamaru connaissait Sasuke depuis l'école de police. Il n'aurait jamais affirmé le connaître aussi bien que Naruto mais il n'était pas que son équipier : il était aussi son ami. Sasuke était un très bon lieutenant et leur partenariat fonctionnait sans qu'ils n'aient besoin d'en discuter en amont. Il était capable de comprendre ce que Sasuke taisait et, ces derniers temps, il était tenté de croire que la Hyûga avait dépassé le statut de victime. Cela ne le dérangeait pas si on excluait le fait que Sasuke perdait de plus en plus rapidement son calme comparé à ce dont il l'avait habitué.

* * *

Hinata commençait à prendre ses marques chez Sasuke. Susanô ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, la suivant partout et lui réclamant continuellement des caresses. Elle avait commencé les entrainements d'aïkido, apprenant les bases et le renforcement de ses muscles. Elle adorait passer du temps sur la plage avec Sasuke, l'écouter lui expliquer son art, lui montrer des mouvements, l'initier. Elle aimait ensuite méditer sur la plage en écoutant le ressac lointain des vagues. Cela l'apaisait.

Elle fixa du regard un point invisible, fronçant légèrement ses sourcils en cessant tous mouvements. Elle faisait toujours autant de cauchemars dont elle ne réussissait pas à se rappeler et Sasuke mettait du temps à la calmer. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, se sentant coupable d'être un poids que le lieutenant devait porter. En plus de devoir veiller à sa sécurité, la loger, lui enseigner l'aïkido et subir sa présence, il devait chaque nuit la rassurer et rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. Elle était gênée d'être tellement dépendante.

Remuant de nouveau le plat qui mijotait dans la casserole, elle se demanda si le fait de méditer à la suite d'un de ses cauchemars ne lui permettrait pas de retrouver son calme pour s'endormir seule. Ainsi, elle libérerait un peu Sasuke. Elle tentait de se rendre utile en s'essayant à la cuisine et en faisant un brin de ménage. Si Sasuke s'était résigné à la laisser faire, il ne semblait pas apprécier ses plats… Et puis, elle ignorait tant de choses ! Elle avait besoin de réponses. Il fallait qu'elle sache d'où elle venait pour comprendre où elle allait.

Quittant ses pensées, elle reporta son attention sur sa casserole et jeta un œil à la recette. Ces derniers jours, elle s'entraînait en suivant les recettes qu'elle avait trouvé sur internet, espérant régaler Sasuke au lieu de le faire grimacer. Elle faisait goûter ses plats à Susanô mais lui ne se plaignait jamais de rien. L'arrivée du lieutenant dans la cuisine la fit angoisser.

Depuis son bureau, Sasuke avait senti une bonne odeur provenir de la cuisine. Il jeta néanmoins un regarda suspicieux à ce que contenait la casserole, sortant les couverts. Cela ressemblait à des ramens, réussis selon ses yeux mais il préférait se fier à son palais, pas certain que ce soit mangeable. Il mit leurs bols et leurs baguettes sur le bar en marbre et s'installa en l'entendant annoncer sans surprise des ramens au porc. Hinata les servit nerveusement puis ils échangèrent les politesses dues au repas avant qu'elle ne le regarde avec appréhension.

Sasuke hésita deux secondes avant d'enfourner ses baguettes pleines dans sa bouche, sous le regard d'Hinata. Et il fut étonnement surpris : c'était délicieux. Il le lui signifia d'un sourire en rivant son regard dans le sien. Il vit le soulagement dessiner ses traits avant qu'elle ne témoigne d'une fierté qui l'amusa. Continuant de manger, il repensa au coup de fil de Shikamaru et respira profondément avant de parler doucement.

_ Hime, le procureur réclame une expertise médicale, commença-t-il, la faisant froncer ses sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

_ Ça veut dire rencontrer une femme comme Ino et Sakura, mais… psychiatre.

Hinata n'était pas ignorante au point de ne pas savoir ce qu'est un psychiatre et le fait d'associer ce mot à la folie la rendait perplexe. Elle l'afficha en gardant le silence, ne lâchant pas son regard. Sasuke tenta de répondre à ses questions muettes.

_ Elle s'appelle Temari, c'est la femme de Shika. Elle travaille souvent avec nous et elle pourrait t'aider.

Hinata baissa le regard, partagée entre l'envie que cette femme l'aide à arrêter ses cauchemars et cette angoisse qui la faisait craindre les autres. À chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence d'autres que Sasuke ou Ino, une sensation d'insécurité la saisissait. Elle ne savait pas d'où cela provenait et se sentait même ridicule. Ne serait-ce que la semaine passée, elle avait été effrayée par la voisine de Sasuke, madame Utatane, une vieille dame qui leur avait apporté des gâteaux.

Témoin de sa crainte apparente, Sasuke lâcha ses baguettes pour lui prendre la main, récoltant un regard reconnaissant et un sourire. Il lui assura que tout se passerait bien et qu'il resterait dans la salle d'attente. Hinata hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix puisqu'il s'agissait d'une exigence du procureur. Voulant la faire sourire de nouveau, Sasuke annonça qu'il lui apprendrait une technique de défense durant leur entraînement. Chassant la psychiatre de son esprit, elle s'en montra contente et joua les curieuses pour oublier ses craintes.

* * *

 _Ses pupilles jaunes lui faisaient affreusement penser à un serpent, l'effrayant d'un simple regard. Elles glissèrent sur son corps dénudé. Elle le supplia, tremblant autant de peur que de douleur. Elle avait mal aux poignets que de vieilles chaînes rouillées enserraient pour la maintenir debout. Son dos la brûlait. Elle était fatiguée. Elle l'entendit faire claquer sa cravache dans sa main, signe qu'il s'impatientait._

 _Elle n'avait plus la force de répondre et ne tentait même plus de retenir les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle sentit une douleur intense dans son dos, la faisant se cambrer en avant, hurlant sa douleur. Elle reprit son souffle, les paupières closes, et murmura un « pitié » qui le fit sourire. Il la gratifia d'un nouveau coup de cravache._

 _Son hurlement alerta Gato qui entra brusquement dans la pièce pour se figer devant la scène. Elle le supplia du regard mais il se détourna immédiatement pour s'apprêter à sortir. Chef l'interpella et lui ordonna de s'approcher. Elle le vit hésiter et se pinça les lèvres à son obéissance._

 _Face à elle, il évita son regard pendant qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, le suppliant muettement d'abréger ses souffrances. Chef ordonna à Gato de la faire sienne et elle s'affola._

 __ Non, supplia-t-elle. Pitié non…_

 _Elle se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens pour tenter de se détacher en suppliant Chef. Pas lui, pas Gato. Elle ne voulait pas avoir peur de lui. Elle ne voulait pas être seule, définitivement seule._

 __ Regarde-la, Gato, voit comme tu la dégoûte, siffla Chef._

 _Elle cessa ses suppliques quand Chef se colla contre elle alors que Gato lui obéissait. Elle le supplia muettement quand il ancra son regard dans le sien et le vit grimacer. Des mains lui agrippèrent le visage, la forçant à détourner le regard, laissant échapper une larme. Elle ferma ses yeux en faisant face à Chef et sentit sa langue forcer le barrage de ses lèvres, lui donnant la nausée._

 __ C'est lui ou moi, Gêmu, chuchota Chef alors qu'elle avait une violente envie de vomir. A toi de choisir lequel tu veux._

 _Son visage se déforma sous les larmes muettes qui inondèrent son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et trembla en murmurant :_

 __ Vous, maître._

 __ Gato, sors._

 _Il fut obéit dans la seconde, lui provoquant de nouvelles larmes. Ses poignets furent libérés des chaînes et son corps amorphe atterrit dans les bras de Chef. Elle ferma les yeux en se sentant portée puis jetée sur le lit. La torture était presque finie pensa-t-elle. Elle n'attendait plus que ses affreuses mains enserrent son cou et l'étranglent._

 _« Kami-sama ! Faites que, cette fois, je ne me réveille pas. »_

.

Sasuke était persuadé qu'elle venait de cauchemarder sur celui qu'elle nommait Chef. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter son nom, tremblante comme une feuille en automne et pleurant plus que d'habitude. Il s'allongea près d'elle et la prit contre lui, la berçant doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle mit bien plus de temps à se calmer que d'habitude et Sasuke en soupira de soulagement quand il la sentit s'apaiser doucement contre lui.

Quand ses tremblements et ses larmes cessèrent, il lui embrassa le front avant de la regarder dans les yeux et de lui sourire. Il essuya ses larmes et la remit contre lui. Il pensait rester avec elle cette nuit, ne voulant pas la forcer à bouger après ce violent cauchemar mais Hinata, qui avait retrouvé son calme et oublié son cauchemar, avait repensé à son idée de méditation. Elle se détacha de son étreinte pour lui dire qu'il pouvait retourner dans sa chambre, l'inquiétant visiblement.

_ Je t'assure, insista-t-elle. Je veux essayer de m'endormir seule.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je veux essayer, c'est tout.

Il n'était pas sûr d'être d'accord avec elle. Depuis plus d'un mois, elle avait besoin de lui pour se rendormir alors pourquoi, maintenant, voulait-elle essayer seule ? Hinata lui fit un sourire rassurant, lui caressa la joue et lui assura que tout irait bien. Après une guerre de regard, Sasuke abdiqua. Il n'appréciait pas de devoir la laisser, sans réellement comprendre ce qui lui déplaisait tant. Il quitta la chambre mais resta près de la porte entrouverte pour voir comment elle allait s'y prendre et, surtout, si tout irait bien.

Hinata s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et posa ses bras ballants sur ses cuisses en fermant les yeux. Elle cherchait à retrouver le calme qu'elle ressentait durant leurs entraînements mais elle mit plus de temps pour y parvenir. Après une dizaine de minutes, sa tête se vida enfin et les yeux de Sasuke se matérialisèrent sous ses paupières. Un fin sourire orna ses lèvres et elle se détendit.

Sasuke souri en même temps qu'elle. Il comprenait et appréciait qu'elle cherche à ne pas dépendre de lui. Pourtant, une part de lui n'appréciait pas sa recherche d'indépendance. Il alla fumer une cigarette sur la terrasse, se faisant accompagner de Susanô qui quémanda une caresse. Quand il l'eût obtenu, il repartit -sûrement pour retourner auprès d'Hinata ce qui fit sourire Sasuke. Il regarda le ressac des vagues à quelques mètres devant lui tandis que son bâton de nicotine se consumait entre ses doigts. Il irait voir si elle avait réussi à se rendormir sans lui avant de se coucher.

* * *

Alors qu'elle se rhabillait, Ino la félicita d'être en meilleure forme que la dernière fois, lui arrachant un sourire qui se fana rapidement. Ino venait la voir tous les deux jours. Sa patiente allait bien mieux, mais elle préférait continuer de venir jusqu'à ce qu'elle note une amélioration concernant son amnésie, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. L'infirmière rangeait ses ustensiles médicaux dans sa trousse quand Hinata lui demanda :

_ Ino ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?

La blonde déglutit difficilement : elle redoutait cette question. Sakura l'avait prévenu que cela arriverait bientôt et qu'il lui faudrait être honnête. Elle aurait apprécié que Sasuke soit présent, pour l'épauler, mais dans l'immédiat, le lieutenant profitait d'une de ses visites pour s'aérer en allant faire quelques courses, ayant fait sécuriser la villa par un collègue. Elle devait donc se montrer forte et affronter cela avec Hinata. Elle s'assit près d'elle et lui dit, de sa voix la plus douce :

_ Je ne sais pas exactement, mais...

Elle soupira un bon coup avant de reprendre :

_ Tu as été brûlée avec des cigarettes, mordue au sang, fouettée, battue, étranglée et...

Hinata l'écoutait en fixant ses mains posées devant elle sur le lit. Elle revoyait les traces sur son cou : « étranglée ». Les marques étranges sur sa poitrine et son ventre : « brulée ». Les traces sur ses clavicules : « mordue ». Ses ecchymoses : « battue »... Elle mettait des images de son corps sur chaque mot qu'Ino prononçait mais cette dernière se tut sans finir sa phrase, ce qui la fit lever les yeux sur elle. La blonde évita son regard alors Hinata se sentit en droit de demander :

_ Et quoi Ino ?

_ Tu as été…

L'infirmière marqua un temps, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

_ Tu as été violée Hime.

Ino regardait maintenant sa patiente droit dans les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Hinata avait ouvert la bouche puis l'avait refermée, sans savoir quoi dire, ne réalisant pas vraiment. Elle ne s'en rappelait pas alors, elle ne pouvait pas en souffrir. Mais Ino semblait croire le contraire. Hinata posa une main sur son bras et lui sourit.

_ Ne pleure pas Ino. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, tu sais.

_ Bien sûr que si, tu t'en souviens, répliqua Ino en essuyant ses larmes. Tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Sasuke me l'a dit.

_ Mais je les oublie, ces cauchemars, la rassura-t-elle.

_ C'est une autodéfense Hime. Un jour tu ne les oublieras plus.

Hinata tressaillit et Ino la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, légèrement déboussolée par ces mots. Ino se sentait mal pour cette patiente qu'elle affectionnait de plus en plus. Elle aurait aimé avoir le temps de rester avec elle mais elle avait des horaires à respecter. A contrecœur, elle s'écarta d'elle et lui offrit une caresse sur la joue. Hinata lui sourit pour la rassurer afin qu'elle se décide à quitter la villa, ne voulant pas la faire manquer à ses responsabilités.

.

Hinata caressait Susanô en pensant à haute voix. Depuis que son infirmière était partie, elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. « _Un jour tu ne les oublieras plus_ ». Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de tout cela. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir qui en était responsable. Pourtant, elle était consciente qu'un jour, elle allait devoir quitter cette villa, quitter Sasuke.

Elle avait peur de se retrouver seule. Elle n'arrivait à parler qu'à Ino et Sasuke et elle faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Comment allait-elle faire si Ino avait raison ? Si elle finissait par recouvrer la mémoire ? Loin de Sasuke ?

L'objet de ses pensées rentra à cet instant, récoltant son regard craintif alors qu'elle se relevait promptement du canapé.

_ Pourquoi on m'a fait ça ?

Sasuke grimaça. Ino l'avait appelé quand il sortait du magasin. Elle lui avait raconté une partie de leur conversation en mentionnant son inquiétude de l'avoir laissée seule après un tel aveu. Il aurait voulu être là pour la soutenir. Voyant l'inquiétude dans son regard, Hinata vint se blottir dans ses bras en laissant ses larmes couler. Il ne put lui rendre son étreinte, portant toujours les sacs de provisions.

_ On trouvera, chuchota-t-il en appuyant sa joue contre sa tête.

Hinata cacha son visage en étouffant ses pleurs. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mémoire revienne quand elle se retrouverait seule, elle ne le supporterait pas. Il fallait qu'elle recouvre la mémoire auprès de Sasuke. Elle n'avait pas peur près de lui.

* * *

15/02/2019

Bêta : **Nicori**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Gêmu**

Installé sur une chaise longue de la terrasse, Sasuke réfléchissait. Il s'était habitué à Hinata, à sa présence, à son besoin de proximité, de contact… Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Habituellement, il aimait garder son espace personnel et il refusait tout rapprochement. Mais c'était différent avec Hinata et même s'il savait que sa recherche d'indépendance était une excellente chose, il n'appréciait pas comme il le devrait qu'elle s'éloigne ainsi de lui. Cependant, il tentait de ne rien en montrer, l'encourageant dans sa démarche comme le lui avaient conseillé Sakura et Ino.

Sasuke quitta ses pensées pour relire de nouveau ses notes sur son calepin. Il y avait inscrit tout ce qu'il avait retenu des cauchemars d'Hinata et ne cessait de se dire que la réponse était là, quelque part dans ces pages. Son capitaine ne l'avait pas contacté depuis qu'il lui avait partagé ses soupçons. Et puis, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était plus sur le terrain alors cogiter était le seul moyen qu'il détenait pour aider sa brigade.

Il avait relié les noms qu'Hinata prononçait durant ses cauchemars aux identités du groupe mafieux Akatsuki et cela coordonnait pour trois des cinq membres connus, Kakashi ne pouvait le nier. Le dénommé Kiz pouvait faire référence au criminel Kisame Hoshigaki, le dénommé Sas à Sasori Akasuna et le dénommé Gato à Nagato Uzumaki. Les seuls qu'il ne pouvait relier étaient Orochimaru Sannin et Yahiko Païn, qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec le dénommé Chef. Shikamaru lui avait suggéré d'en parler avec Hinata et même si cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, il devait reconnaître que son binôme n'avait pas tort : cela pourrait l'aider elle autant qu'eux.

Il posa son calepin sur ses cuisses pour sortir d'une poche intérieure de sa veste les portraits-robots des membres de l'Akatsuki qu'il avait imprimé. Il se battait intérieurement contre lui-même pour savoir s'il devait ou non confronter Hinata à sa mémoire en lui révélant ses soupçons et en lui montrant les imprimés. L'objet de ses réflexions arriva sur la terrasse à cet instant, captant son regard. Elle s'installa sur la chaise longue près de la sienne.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? le questionna-t-elle.

Respirant profondément, Sasuke fit taire ses craintes et donna raison au lieutenant qu'il était. Il tendit donc son calepin à Hinata en lui précisant ce qu'il contenait, espérant éveiller quelque chose en elle. Surprise, Hinata le feuilleta sous le regard inquiet de l'Uchiha. Elle fronça les sourcils en lisant les comptes rendus qu'il faisait de ses cauchemars et Sasuke grimaça son mécontentement. Après quelques minutes de silence, il s'alluma une cigarette pour patienter pendant qu'elle parcourait les lignes qu'il avait écrites. Cependant, sa patience s'amenuisa en une minute.

_ J'ai des photos d'eux,proposa-t-il.

Hinata le regarda en restant muette. Face à son silence, Sasuke se tourna vers elle. Il plissa les yeux en remarquant qu'elle ne le regardait pas comme d'habitude. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur espiègle et un sourire en coin ornait ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi.

_ Hime, ça va ?

Elle se leva lentement et lui prit la cigarette des doigts pour en tirer une bouffée. Sasuke la regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. Elle ne fumait pas, en tout cas, pas à sa connaissance. Il la regarda recracher la fumée avant de prendre une nouvelle bouffée et de lui rendre en disant :

_ Tu veux jouer mon lapin ?

Il fronça les sourcils, même sa voix était différente de d'habitude, plus dure. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle venait s'assoir sur ses jambes. Elle se colla à lui, enlaçant ses bras autour de ses épaules, puis plongea son visage dans son cou. Sasuke se crispa lorsqu'il sentit sa langue effleurer sa peau.

_ Hime, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle rit sobrement en se retirant du cou de Sasuke et figea son regard au sien, le sourire aux lèvres, en lui caressant la joue d'un doigt.

_ Arrêtes, je sais que tu meures d'envie de te la taper !

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'énerva-t-il en écrasant sa cigarette pour la repousser.

_ C'est un bon coup tu sais, mais j'ai plus d'expérience qu'elle.

Sasuke se releva en saisissant les poignets de sa protégée, la fusillant du regard. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il ne la reconnaissait pas et il reniait le fait que son attitude aguicheuse lui plaisait. Il lui lâcha les poignets et rentra dans la villa en lui ordonnant d'aller dormir pour retrouver ses esprits, ce qui la fit rire. Elle le suivit tout en parlant :

_ Je ne suis pas elle, je ne risque pas de t'obéir aveuglément. Et je n'ai pas envie de dormir, j'ai envie de jouer.

_ Jouer à quoi ?demanda-t-il froidement en fronçant les sourcils et se tournant vers elle.

Elle rit et se colla de nouveau à lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'elle voulait jouer au docteur. Sasuke la repoussa une nouvelle fois, déstabilisé par sa répartie.

_ Bordel Hime, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

_ Je ne te plais pas c'est ça ?s'énerva-t-elle en criant presque. Pourtant j'ai le même corps qu'elle et...

_ Qui « elle » ?

Sasuke avait du mal à garder son calme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi et pourquoi il la laissait faire.

_ Mais Hime,répondit-elle fortement en levant ses bras comme pour signaler l'évidence. De qui veux-tu que je parle ? C'est bien elle que tu prends continuellement dans tes bras, non ? Mais moi, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

Sasuke venait de comprendre que la femme qui lui faisait face n'était pas Hime, enfin selon elle. C'était assez déroutant et complètement incompréhensible pour lui. Il lui fallait quelques explications.

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ Je suis Gêmu voyons, répondit-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

_ Qui est Hime pour toi ?

_ Donnes-moi une clope et je te raconte, ok ?

Perplexe et quelque peu déstabilisé, Sasuke accepta et l'accompagna sur la terrasse. Il lui donna une cigarette, en prit une et les alluma avec son Zippo avant de l'inviter à parler. L'autoproclamée Gêmu tira une grosse bouffée de nicotine puis s'assit sur une chaise longue en recrachant la fumée.

_ Hime et moi sommes la même en quelque sorte, commença-t-elle. Sauf que moi j'accepte notre passé. Cette pimbêche se voile la face !

Elle soupira en grimaçant de dégoût avant de reprendre une bouffée de nicotine. Sasuke pensa à un dédoublement de personnalité et se dit qu'il devait prévenir Sakura ou Ino assez vite. Mais en attendant, il pouvait avoir des explications avec cette Gêmu alors il allait en profiter. Il pensa d'ailleurs que c'était un bien étrange nom.

_ Pourquoi tu t'appelles comme ça ?

_ Parce que c'est comme ça qu'ils m'appelaient.

_ Qui ?

_ Chef et les autres,répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suis leur récompense, le jeu avec lequel ils s'éclatent.

Sasuke fit le rapprochement, se faisant la réflexion silencieuse que ce surnom était horrible. Elle précisa qu'elle était une récompense pour Sas et Kiz, ainsi que le jouet favori de Chef avant d'ajouter :

_ Y a que Gato qui ne jouait pas avec moi. Il avait honte de lui.

Le dégoût dans sa voix fit froncer les sourcils à Sasuke qui n'avait aucun mal à imaginer qu'elle utilisait le mot « jouer » pour qualifier ses viols. Il était atterré de voir qu'elle parlait de ses violeurs sans aucune amertume alors qu'elle ne cachait pas son dégoût envers le seul qui ne « jouait » pas avec elle.

_ Kiz me brûlait avec ses cigarettes pour prouver que je suis à lui, continua-t-elle en montrant le haut de sa poitrine en souriant. C'est un bon. Il dure plus longtemps et il adore quand je crie et quand je pleure mais Hime préfère se taire.

Sasuke sentait la colère lui monter au nez, ses mains tremblaient d'énervement et son visage se crispait. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela avec autant d'indifférence ? Il respira profondément et riva son regard sur elle quand elle cessa de parler. Terrée dans le mutisme, Gêmu écrasa sa cigarette et regarda la mer.

_ Dis m'en plus, réclama-t-il. Je peux vous aider.

Elle reporta son regard sur lui en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il soupira en regardant ses notes. Il l'entendit alors lui demander pourquoi il disait cela. Sa voix avait de nouveau changé, plus douce, plus calme, et ses yeux n'avaient plus cette lueur espiègle.

_ Hime ?

_ Oui.

Il soupira de soulagement et vint instinctivement la prendre dans ses bras. Hinata le laissa faire en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait, le lui demandant. Ne sachant pourquoi il réagissait ainsi ni si c'était une bonne chose de lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer, il lui répondit que ses câlins lui manquaient. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras et sourit, heureuse que cela lui manque.

.

Sasuke vérifia qu'Hinata dormait avant d'appeler Sakura dans le salon. Il avait besoin d'un avis médical sur la situation. Lorsque son amie d'enfance décrocha, il lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de vivre avec Gêmu, omettant volontairement de mentionner son côté aguicheur. Sakura confirma un dédoublement de personnalité.

Elle le questionna ensuite sur Hime, cherchant à savoir ce qui aurait provoqué cette situation. Sasuke lui expliqua que depuis qu'Ino avait parlé à Hime de ce qu'elle avait vécu, celle-ci avait changé. Elle se rendormait seule, posait beaucoup de questions et était souvent perdue dans ses pensées.

Sakura pronostiqua que le déclencheur était sûrement la connaissance de son passé chaotique et que cette Gêmu était probablement l'éveil de sa mémoire. Elle précisa que c'était une situation assez complexe et qu'il serait judicieux qu'Hinata soit suivie par un psychiatre. Sasuke acquiesça d'une onomatopée avant de lui demander comment il pouvait l'aider.

Elle n'avait malheureusement aucune réponse concrète à lui fournir, précisant juste que, de son point de vue, Hime et Gêmu n'en ferait qu'une lorsqu'elle aurait retrouvé la mémoire. Sasuke la remercia puis raccrocha en soupirant. La deuxième personnalité d'Hinata avait au moins le mérite de pouvoir lui donner des informations sur ses agresseurs, ce qui ferait avancer l'enquête. Et avec l'exigence du procureur, le conseil de Sakura sur un suivi psychiatrique était déjà prévu.

* * *

Ino referma la porte de la chambre en disant à Hinata de s'installer comme d'habitude, soit en sous-vêtements sur le lit. Elle posa sa sacoche sur la table de chevet et en sortit son stéthoscope qu'elle passa autour de son cou. S'armant de son tensiomètre, elle commença son auscultation.

Elle jeta quelques regards vigilants à sa patiente. Sakura lui avait raconté l'appel de Sasuke l'avant-veille, l'avertissant d'un possible dédoublement de personnalité. Pourtant, Hinata avait l'air comme d'habitude. Sakura lui avait demandé de vérifier son état émotionnel et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle s'y résigna.

_ Comment vas-tu Hime ?

_ Depuis avant-hier j'ai… J'ai comme des trous de mémoire, hésita-t-elle.

Ino la vit froncer les sourcils et se mordre la lèvre inférieure, elle semblait déboussolée. Hinata le confirma rapidement en disant qu'elle avait peur que sa mémoire ne s'efface plus encore. Ino lui sourit tendrement, comprenant son angoisse.

Elle put alors voir les yeux nacrés de sa patiente se gorger de malice et un sourire taquin dessiner ses lèvres avant de l'entendre rire, ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

_ Non mais tu l'entends ? rit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit qu'elle va perdre comme mémoire, hein ? Elle ne se souvient de rien !

Ino respira profondément. Voilà une chose de faite : elle avait devant elle la deuxième personnalité de sa patiente. Le contraste était saisissant. Voyant le froncement de sourcils de son infirmière, Gêmu soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Hime, tu…

_ Han, han, fit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, Hime est actuellement indisponible ma chérie. Moi c'est Gêmu.

Ino le savait très bien. Elle était assez déroutée par la différence qu'il y avait entre Hime et Gêmu. Certes cela entrait dans le cadre d'un dédoublement de personnalité, mais après avoir passé autant de temps à se lier à Hinata, cette Gêmu lui donnait l'impression de devoir tout recommencer.

_ Moi c'est…

_ Ino, oui je sais, la coupa-t-elle. Hime t'aime bien, hum… Peut-être que moi aussi, enfin, ça dépend.

_ Et ça dépend de quoi ? demanda l'infirmière en arquant un sourcil.

_ De toi, sourit-elle avant de s'assoir bien en face d'elle. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir d'ici mais toi si. Et j'aurais besoin de toi.

_ De moi ? s'assura Ino, septique.

_ T'es une femme et comme tu peux le constater, je vis avec un homme en ce moment, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement. J'aurais besoin que tu me fasses quelques emplettes, rien de grandiose, juste des dessous un peu plus sexy que ces machins en coton.

Gêmu regarda les sous-vêtements en question avec une grimace : elle allait avoir du mal à faire succomber le lieutenant avec des dessous de petite fille ! Elle releva son regard sur l'infirmière et lui offrit un sourire narquois en ajoutant :

_ Tu lui dois bien ça. Sans toi, Hime n'aurait pas voulu savoir.

Ino fronça les sourcils. Sa « nouvelle » patiente lui disait qu'elle était responsable de ce dédoublement de personnalité ? Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser des questions en ce sens, se sentant coupable depuis ces fameuses révélations, mais Gêmu la devança.

_ Tu lui as dit qu'elle finirait par se souvenir de ce qu'on a vécu, dit-elle.

Ino se pinça les lèvres pendant que Gêmu faisait une description des dessous sexy qu'elle aimerait avoir. Elle l'écouta, la culpabilité l'étreignant. Elle acquiesça sans conviction aux demandes de Gêmu qui se montra alors docile pour la laisser faire son examen médical.

Celui-ci terminé, Ino rangea son matériel et laissa sa patiente seule dans la chambre le temps d'aller en toucher deux mots au lieutenant. Celui-ci resta impassible quand l'infirmière l'informa qu'il fallait avertir Hinata de son dédoublement de personnalité mais intérieurement, il redoutait cette conversation à venir. Il espérait que Shikamaru le contacterai rapidement : Temari saurait gérer cette situation mieux qu'eux.

Rhabillée et légèrement déboussolée par son trou de mémoire, Hinata quitta la chambre et retrouva Sasuke et Ino à discuter dans le salon. Elle plissa les sourcils en entendant son nom, sentant que quelque chose les inquiétait, et accepta de s'asseoir sur le canapé à la demande du lieutenant. Sasuke pouvait voir à son regard qu'il avait bien Hime en face de lui et non Gêmu. Nerveux, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'accroupir devant elle.

_ Hime…, commença-t-il avant de soupirer, ne sachant quel mot choisir.

Il jeta un regard à Ino qui, de par son métier, était plus compétente que lui. Comprenant l'attente du lieutenant, l'infirmière prit sa place, le laissant se relever, et expliqua à Hinata la raison de ses trous de mémoire. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en regardant Ino et Sasuke par intermittence. Elle ne pouvait douter du sérieux de l'information à constater leur air mais elle ne réussissait pas à imaginer qu'elle puisse avoir une personnalité nommée Gêmu à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle garda le silence tout le long des explications d'Ino, écoutant d'une oreille distraite tout en essayant de comprendre comment cela pouvait être possible. L'infirmière nomma son problème en parlant d'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en plus d'être une victime, elle était maintenant folle et cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle porta alors son regard sur Sasuke qui ne lui rendit pas.

Depuis deux jours, ses trous de mémoire étaient constants et Sasuke se montrait étrange avec elle parfois. Elle relia cela à ce que lui expliquait Ino et son mal-être augmenta. Elle baissa les yeux et entendit son infirmière tenter de la rassurer en prenant ses mains. Elle l'ignora, perdue dans ses pensées. Tout cela n'était pas possible. L'exigence du procureur lui revint en mémoire. _« Je suis bien folle alors ? »_ pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Ino insista mais n'obtint rien de plus que le silence et l'ignorance de sa patiente. Elle se releva avec déception et jeta un regard au lieutenant. Elle aurait voulu rester quelques minutes de plus, être plus utile à Hinata, mais son planning était chargé et elle dû se résigner à repartir pour l'hôpital. Elle ne reçut aucune réponse quand elle salua Hinata et Sasuke resta silencieux un moment après le départ de l'infirmière.

Après de longues minutes, Sasuke se décida à s'accroupir devant sa protégée à qui il prit les mains pour capter son attention. Il n'obtint pas un regard. Il se sentait impuissant, ne sachant comment l'aider. Au moment où il voulut la rassurer, son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche, le forçant à s'éloigner pour répondre à son binôme dont le nom s'affichait sur l'écran tactile.

Hinata le suivi des yeux avant de remarquer que Susanô s'était placé devant elle, réclamant des caresses. Elle les lui offrit en restant plongée dans ses pensées. Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, à commencer par qui était cette Gêmu dont ils lui avaient parlé ? Elle en vint à se demander qui elle était à cet instant : Gêmu ou Hime ? Comment Ino et Sasuke avaient pu différencier l'une de l'autre ?

* * *

La journée avait été longue pour Sasuke. Hinata n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis qu'Ino lui avait révélé la présence de Gêmu et seul le rendez-vous fixé avec Temari –que lui avait transmis son binôme- lui semblait être un soulagement au vu de la situation. Il avait fait quelques recherches sur internet, pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'était un trouble dissociatif de l'identité, espérant ainsi l'aider. Il avait pu en déduire que Gêmu résultait des maltraitances et des viols qu'avait subi Hinata, mais il ne trouva aucun conseil susceptible de l'intéresser sur le comportement à adopter.

De son côté, Hinata avait passé sa journée plongée dans ses pensées et ses questionnements. Elle était totalement perdue et effrayée. Alors quand Sasuke l'invita à se mettre à table, elle le rejoignit sans appétit et en se posant toujours la même question : qui suis-je ? Jouant avec ses boulettes de viandes sans même y prêter attention, elle brisa le silence d'une voix hésitante :

_ Sasuke… Je suis qui ?

Cessant tout mouvement, il la regarda sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Elle ne le regardait pas, elle fixait la nourriture que contenait son bol en précisant un peu sa question :

_ Comment tu sais que je suis Hime et pas Gêmu ?

_ Vous êtes différentes.

_ En quoi ? Comment tu fais pour savoir qui est qui ?

Sasuke respira profondément, cherchant ses mots. Cela le perturbait de devoir faire face à deux Hinata complètement différentes alors il imaginait sans mal qu'elle devait en être encore plus perturbée que lui. Il répondit néanmoins à sa question, espérant l'aider au mieux.

_ Gêmu est… sans gêne et un peu vulgaire aussi. Elle m'appelle « mon lapin » et… Elle fume…

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle l'aguichait ouvertement. Ce n'était pas par crainte de la mettre mal à l'aise, mais parce qu'il craignait de devoir préciser qu'il avait bien du mal à repousser ses avances. Il ne voulait déjà pas s'avouer à lui-même qu'Hinata lui plaisait alors devoir avouer que le côté aguicheur de Gêmu ne le laissait pas indifférent lui était pour l'instant impossible.

_ Elle…, reprit-il avec hésitation. Elle semble connaître votre passé, s'en souvenir.

Hinata hocha lentement sa tête, essayant de s'imaginer comme Sasuke la décrivait, sans y parvenir. Elle vit aisément que le lieutenant était perturbé par cette situation et, au vu de ses descriptions de Gêmu, elle en déduisait aisément être de nouveau un poids lourd pour lui, anéantissant les efforts d'indépendance qu'elle avait fait. Elle garda donc le silence, ne posant plus aucune question. La seule information que Sasuke ajouta fut la date du rendez-vous qu'elle aurait avec la psychiatre.

* * *

 _Elle était immobile, allongée sur le lit de son bourreau du jour. Elle ne devait en aucun cas pleurer ou crier car il n'attendait que ça. Il la regardait, assis sur elle, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il lui ordonnait de dire à qui elle appartenait et, tremblante, elle répondait qu'elle était à lui, le faisant respirer profondément de contentement._

 _Il prit une bouffée de nicotine avant de coller le filtre à la bouche de sa victime qui obtempéra immédiatement, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues. Il aimait quand elle se rebellait et il aimait l'entendre souffrir. Mais plus elle allait dans son sens et plus il était violent. Alors elle faisait preuve de courage pour n'être rien de ce qu'il aimait._

 _Il écrasa le mégot sur son sein gauche, la faisant grimacer pendant qu'il souriait en montrant ses dents horriblement pointues. Il attrapa son sein brûlé d'une poigne ferme puis lui demanda à qui appartenait ce globe de chair. Elle lui répondit qu'il était à lui d'une voix chevrotante. Satisfait, il enfonça sèchement trois doigts dans son intimité maltraitée et posa la même question. Elle lui répondit la même chose, une larme roulant sur sa tempe, ce qui le fit jubiler._

 _Il entreprit alors de la masturber en ordonnant qu'elle mouille pour lui. Elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas émettre les sons douloureux qu'il cherchait à entendre. Après quelques minutes, il extirpa ses doigts humidifiés et les lui inséra de force dans la bouche en disant qu'elle devait goûter la preuve qu'il lui plaisait. Elle retint avec peine une violente nausée lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec les doigts gluants. Elle pensait à Gato. Gato et son silence, Gato et ses regards froids, Gato et son mutisme._

 _En cet instant, elle le détestait. Elle le détestait bien plus qu'elle ne détestait les autres. Il pouvait bien tenter de se racheter, il n'était qu'un lâche. Il n'osait pas la tuer. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, qu'est-ce qui le retenait d'en finir ?_

 _Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Le rire de son bourreau du jour la ramena dans le présent. L'abominable présent. Une nouvelle larme retraça le sillon de la première._

 __ Oh… Oui… C'est ça ma belle ! Excite-moi !_

.

Hinata se réveilla en sursaut et fut immédiatement prise dans les bras de Sasuke. Elle tremblait douloureusement et ses larmes coulèrent sans même qu'elle ne réussisse à savoir pourquoi. Ses entrailles bouillonnaient. Elle avait envie de vomir. Sa poitrine lui était douloureuse et sa tête bourdonnait violemment. Elle avait peur, tellement peur. Et elle en ignorait la cause. Elle ferma les yeux en s'agrippant à Sasuke et chercha à se calmer.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent au rythme des lents bercements de Sasuke. Il sentit ses tremblements s'amoindrir jusqu'à disparaître avant de l'entendre dire qu'elle souhaitait méditer. Mais Sasuke refusa d'un silence lourd de sens, la gardant contre lui. Elle ne réitéra pas sa demande et profita de ses bras sécurisants.

Elle n'avait déjà plus aucun souvenir de son cauchemar mais les paroles d'Ino et de Sasuke plus tôt dans la journée lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle ne voulait pas y penser : elle avait été assez distante et harcelée par ses questionnements. Elle voulait juste profiter de l'éteinte de Sasuke.

Petit à petit, elle finit par se rendormir contre lui, sentant sa caresse réconfortante sur ses cheveux. Sasuke ne regagna pas sa chambre ce soir-là. Il se contenta de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

 **Gêmu** signifie jeu en japonais.

01/03/2019

Bêta : **Nicori**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Tentation**

Sasuke quitta son bureau et fit face à une Hinata au regard espiègle et au sourire charmeur. Il fut tenté de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau pour échapper à Gêmu mais il prit sur lui et sortit son calepin. Attrapant au passage son paquet de cigarette, il alla pour s'installer sur une chaise longue de la terrasse. Elle le suivi en s'amusant de son air blasé.

Depuis qu'Hime avait connaissance d'elle, Sasuke cherchait à lui soutirer des informations dès qu'elle se manifestait et elle prenait plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique tout en l'aguichant. Elle aimait voir à quel point elle le déstabilisait, même si elle n'ignorait pas qu'il préférait Hime à elle. Ce soir, elle avait décidé de révéler certaines choses en vue du rendez-vous avec la psychiatre qu'Hime aurait dès le lendemain.

Le lieutenant lui alluma une cigarette et elle l'accepta avec un sourire tandis qu'il en prenait une autre pour lui et qu'il s'armait de son crayon de papier. Avec une moue réprobatrice, elle s'assied sur l'autre chaise longue et grogna d'un ton enfantin :

_ J'ai pas envie de répondre à tes questions… A moins que tu ne répondes aux miennes !

Il la regarda froidement pour exprimer son refus ce qui la fit rire. Elle quitta sa place pour s'installer sur ses genoux. Il se crispa et passa une main sur son visage en gardant le silence. Il était hors de question qu'il entre dans son jeu. Gêmu l'attisa en déposant des baisers sur sa joue, ce qui le fit fermer les yeux avant de lui ordonner sèchement d'arrêter. Elle en rit d'avantage et recommença.

_ Ok, céda-t-il en la repoussant légèrement. Tu réponds et je réponds.

Satisfaite, elle le libéra et alla s'allonger sur l'autre chaise longue avant de prendre une bouffée de nicotine. Elle recracha la fumée vers le ciel où le soleil était bien bas, annonçant la fin de la journée, et attendit la première question.

_ Pourquoi toi, tu sais qui est Hime et elle, ne sait pas qui tu es ?

_ Je t'ais dit mon lapin ! Elle refuse de se souvenir de moi.

Sasuke n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à sa façon de parler, ni à son attitude. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre comment il pouvait apprécier ses avances tout en les craignant. Il ne cessait de chercher des points communs entre Hime et Gêmu mais à part le fait qu'elles partageaient le même corps, tout les opposait.

_ Tu as peur de lui dire qu'elle te fait bander, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle à son tour.

Il s'était douté qu'elle irait dans cette direction, bien qu'il ait espéré le contraire. Depuis ces derniers jours, elle ne cessait d'affirmer qu'il désirait Hinata et, bien qu'elle n'aie pas tort, il refusait de répondre à ces suppositions. Devant son regard en coin et son sourire espiègle, il soupira et prononça un « non » qui fit immédiatement répliquer Gêmu.

_ Ok, oui elle me plait, ça te va ? la coupa-t-il en comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la feinter.

 _« Et puis Hime ne s'en souviendra pas ! »_ pensa-t-il.

_ Combien d'hommes te retenaient ?

_ Cinq... Au début, termina-t-elle en recrachant la fumée sur son visage, le faisant secouer sa main pour la disperser. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu de sexe ?

Elle appuya le dernier mot et Sasuke se frotta les yeux de son pouce et de son index, ayant prémédité cette question-ci autant que l'autre. Il regrettait d'avoir accepté de jouer à ce jeu de questions-réponses mais il lui fallait des informations, des preuves qu'il pourrait fournir à son capitaine. Il reprit son calepin en se disant que répondre une part de vérité serait plus judicieux que de lui mentir.

_ Quelques mois, affirma-t-il avant de soupirer à son regard peu convaincu. Six mois. Qui étaient-ils ? Leurs vrais noms.

_ Gato c'est Nagato, commença-t-elle sans le regarder. On ne connait pas leur nom de famille. Sas c'est Sasori. Kiz c'est Kisame.

Il nota cela sur son calepin, satisfait de voir que ses déductions étaient justes, avant de river à nouveau son regard sur elle pour qu'elle divulgue les deux derniers noms. Cependant, Gêmu n'ajouta rien, préférant esquisser un sourire séducteur en lui posant une nouvelle question :

_ Si c'était elle qui te demandait tes faveurs, tu accepterais ?

Sasuke soupira. Gêmu refusait de lui parler de l'identité des deux individus dont il n'avait pas encore déterminé le lien avec l'Akatsuki et, en prime, elle continuait avec ses questions intimes. Si Gêmu était persuadée qu'il désirait Hinata, lui avait fini par accepter de s'avouer intérieurement que ses sentiments envers sa protégée dépassaient ses fonctions. Pour autant, il ne tenait pas à elle de la façon dont Gêmu le supposait. C'était plus profond qu'une simple attirance, un simple désir. Et, dans tous les cas, quelques soit les sentiments qu'il éprouvait confusément à son égard, il ne voulait pas en référer à Gêmu. Il resta donc stoïque en répondant :

_ Non.

Sa réponse était ferme, n'acceptant aucune négociation. Gêmu sourit et n'insista pas. Sasuke enchaîna directement sur une autre question.

_ Parles-moi des deux autres gars qui te retenaient. Qui sont-ils ?

Gêmu prit une bouffée de nicotine sous le regard attentif de son protecteur puis recracha la fumée avant de détourner le regard pour le poser sur l'horizon.

_ Nous ne savons pas comment s'appelle Chef en vrai, commença-t-elle sans le regarder, un truc du genre Orochi-quelque chose. Le dernier… Il s'appelait Yahiko...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il était troublé du fait qu'elle parle du dernier membre avec tant d'émotions et en employant le passé. Il prit note tout en l'écoutant.

_ C'est lui qui nous a dit comment s'appelaient les autres. Sauf Chef, il l'appelait le Snake, précisa-t-elle.

Elle reprit une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine puis ramena ses jambes près de sa poitrine en les entourant d'un bras. Parler de Yahiko lui était douloureux mais elle fit un effort, pour le lieutenant autant que pour Hime.

_ Tu sais pourquoi je m'appelle Gêmu mais sais-tu pourquoi elle s'appelle Hime ? demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. C'est comme ça que Yahiko nous appelait. Elle était sa Hime, sa précieuse princesse... Pour les autres, nous sommes Gêmu, seul Gato nous appelle Hinata. Nous étions elle avant…

Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de murmurer pensivement :

_ Hinata.

Sasuke posa son crayon et son calepin sans la lâcher du regard. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de cette manière, sans le regarder et d'une voix plus calme. Il pouvait voir ses yeux nacrés briller de larmes contenues. Elle fixait la mer en laissant sa cigarette se consumer.

_ On s'en rappelle encore. C'était horrible… Nous étions entourées de corps et de sang… Avant ça, on était heureuse ! Vraiment heureuse…, sourit-elle tristement. Nous avions tellement peur. On était tétanisée.

Sasuke vit une larme rouler sur la joue qu'il voyait d'elle. Susanô était venu se coucher juste à côté de Gêmu, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, comme s'il avait ressenti sa peine. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, plongée dans ce douloureux souvenir. Elle continua de regarder fixement la mer.

_ On croyait qu'il allait nous tuer nous aussi mais il ne l'a pas fait, continua-t-elle en laissant quelques larmes couler. Il nous a laissé en vie pour nous ramener au repère.

Elle renifla en essuyant son nez avec le dessus de sa main. Sasuke avait un nœud dans l'estomac : il avait l'impression de vivre sa peine.

_ Ce soir-là, on a tout perdu, dit-elle la voix éraillée par les larmes. Ils ont tué notre famille.

Elle le regarda en disant cela et Sasuke pu voir son regard changer dès la fin de sa phrase. Elle avait le même regard que lorsqu'elle se réveillait de ses cauchemars. Son visage se tordit de douleur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans émettre de son immédiat. Puis une plainte sourde émana de sa gorge.

Sasuke n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour comprendre que Gêmu avait disparu pour laisser place à Hime. Il se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui et pleura durant de longues minutes, dans le silence. Comme chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar, il la berça en lui caressant les cheveux, tentant de la calmer.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, laissant le ciel se voiler d'un noir parsemé d'étoiles brillantes. Puis Hinata murmura d'une voix étouffée par les larmes :

_ Je vois leur visage… Leur gorge… Je veux que les images s'arrêtent… Sasuke, dis-moi qu'elles vont s'arrêter.

Il se doutait qu'elle se souvenait de la mort de sa famille. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il était prêt à parier que Gêmu y était pour quelque chose. Il continua à la bercer, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre pour la réconforter, pour la libérer des images qu'elle voyait. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Lui mentir en prétextant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ou la blesser d'avantage en affirmant qu'elle était bien éveillée ? Aucune de ces solutions ne lui plut alors, sans réfléchir, il lui raconta comment, lui, il avait perdu sa famille.

Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il abordait. Depuis six années qu'il avait appris leur décès, il n'avait pas encore réussi à faire son deuil et ne les mentionnait donc jamais. Pourtant, en cet instant, parler de la perte de ses parents et de son frère aîné lui parut naturel, instinctif. Inconsciemment, il voulait la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vivre sans les siens. Hinata l'écoutait en restant blottie contre lui, se sentant étrangement moins lourde. Peu à peu, les images qui l'oppressaient disparurent, la douleur s'amenuit. Quand Sasuke se tut, elle le remercia muettement d'avoir partagé un peu de lui.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Ils gardèrent leur position, admirant le ciel étoilé et profitant du calme de la nuit et du ressac des vagues. Hinata s'apaisa entièrement. Susanô bailla fortement, couché sur la terrasse. Sans bouger, Hinata demanda d'une voix endormie :

_ Pourquoi tu m'aides, Sasuke ?

_ Parce que je n'aime pas te voir souffrir, avoua-t-il.

Elle sourit faiblement. Ses yeux la brûlait d'avoir tant pleuré alors elle les ferma et se laissa bercer. Elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Sasuke qui la porta jusqu'à la chambre avec délicatesse, ne voulant pas la réveiller.

* * *

Hinata écoutait Ino lui dire que ses blessures étaient entièrement guéries. L'infirmière regardait la feuille des résultats de sa dernière prise de sang tout en souriant, sa patiente n'était plus anémiée ni carencée en vitamine.

Malgré ces bonnes nouvelles, Hinata avait le regard vide et Ino le remarqua. S'asseyant près d'elle, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Hinata lui expliqua que Gêmu avait parlé de sa famille à Sasuke et que, depuis, elle se souvenait du massacre et de ces personnes chères qu'elle avait perdu. Plongée dans ce douloureux souvenir, elle révéla qu'elle voyait certaines choses, sûrement ses souvenirs, tels des flashs qui se succédaient.

Ino l'écoutait en plissant les sourcils, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Elle comprenait qu'Hinata se sente perdue et qu'elle ne sache comment interpréter les émotions que ce souvenir avait fait naître en elle. Ayant connaissance de sa prise en charge par le docteur Nara, elle ne s'attarda pas à lui donner des conseils dont elle doutait de la pertinence, préférant être une oreille attentive.

Hinata avait cette sensation étrange que les souvenirs de sa famille ne lui appartenaient pas, comme si elle n'avait pas réellement vécu ce qui hantait son esprit depuis la veille. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était bien son histoire, qu'elle avait bien vécu le massacre de sa famille. Elle se souvenait maintenant de ses parents, de sa petite sœur Hanabi ou encore de son cousin Neji avec lequel elle était très proche. Elle les avait profondément aimés, elle le ressentait. Pourtant, leur perte lui semblait si infime, si irréelle…

Elle quitta ses pensées et sécha ses larmes en assurant à Ino qu'elle allait bien. L'infirmière ne se laissa pas berner mais n'insista pas. Avec un sourire réconfortant, elle la prévint que ses soins étaient terminés mais qu'elle souhaitait garder contact. Acquiesçant, Hinata reçu sa carte avant qu'Ino ne la prenne dans ses bras avant de ranger sa valise médicale et de partir non sans offrir un dernier sourire à Hinata.

Une fois seule, Hinata avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge nouée d'appréhension, espérant revoir Ino au plus vite. L'arrêt de ses soins à domicile ne lui apparaissait pas comme la bonne nouvelle qu'elle aurait dû être mais comme la perte d'une personne proche. Elle en souffrait d'autant plus qu'elle réalisait qu'après Ino, ce serait Sasuke qu'elle perdrait et cette seule pensée l'angoissait bien plus que d'être quittée par son infirmière. Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et rejoignit la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner afin de tenter de s'occuper l'esprit.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le lieutenant la rejoindre. Quand celui-ci lui demanda ce qu'elle préparait, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se doutait que l'évènement de la veille la torturait encore alors il respecta son silence et entreprit de l'aider en mettant les couverts sur le bar en marbre.

Le regard d'Hinata changea et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke et lava ses mains avant de venir se blottir contre son dos, enlaçant sa taille. Il ne protesta pas, caressant même une de ses mains en esquissant un sourire. Néanmoins, quand elle déposa un baiser dans son cou, il se crispa et siffla sèchement :

_ Gêmu !

Elle sourit contre sa peau et glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Sasuke ferma les yeux en lui demandant froidement d'arrêter, ce qu'elle ne fit aucunement. Plus les jours passaient et plus il lui était difficile de résister. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur lui puis le contourna pour lui faire face.

_ Laisse-toi faire, susurra-t-elle.

Il se crispa encore plus pour tenter une énième fois de refreiner ses envies de moins en moins contrôlable et rouvrit les yeux dans l'espoir que son regard froid la dissuade d'aller plus loin. Mais cela la fit sourire insolemment et elle se mordilla la lève inférieure avec provocation. Immédiatement, le regard de Sasuke bifurqua sur sa bouche, la rendant victorieuse. Elle vint effleurer ses lèvres des siennes et sourit en constatant qu'il se laissait faire. Elle devint alors plus entreprenante.

Les paupières à nouveau closes, Sasuke frissonnait. Il oubliait les interdits, ses fonctions, la situation. Il oubliait tout, se laissant porter par la seule sensualité de Gêmu. Il lui agrippa les hanches, l'embrassa fougueusement et la plaqua contre la porte du réfrigérateur, collant son corps au sien. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres en caressant les fesses musclées de son protecteur. Enfin il cédait ! Enfin, il répondait à ses attentes !

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son buste jusqu'à saisir le bas de son tee-shirt pour le remonter lentement, frôlant sa peau si douce. Elle sentait son impatience et se flattait de lui plaire. Un gémissement de béatitude lui échappa quand les mains du lieutenant caressèrent ses côtes, un gémissement qui réveilla l'Uchiha.

Ouvrant violemment les yeux, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et se recula promptement d'elle, s'injuriant de son comportement. Il se détourna, appuyé sur le comptoir, il cachait son visage dans ses mains.

_ Putain, Gêmu, ragea-t-il.

Elle perdit toute son euphorie et soupira, déçue.

_ Oh aller mon lapin ! plaida-t-elle. Personne n'en saura rien. Tu ne vas pas rester dans cet état, laisse-moi faire quelque chose pour toi.

Elle s'approcha de lui et glissa une main taquine sur ses fesses. Il se dégagea brusquement et la fixa méchamment.

_ Gêmu, je ne céderai pas avec toi, dit-il sèchement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas d'elle mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il aurait voulu de Hime. Une larme s'écoula sur sa joue.

_ Je suis une partie d'elle Sasuke, se défendit-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle ne l'appelait pas « mon lapin ». Il soupira et replongea sa tête dans ses mains. La voix légèrement tremblotante, elle lui assura que Hime le désirait autant qu'elle et qu'il n'était qu'un idiot de ne pas céder à ses envies alors qu'elle était consentante. Il respira profondément.

_ Je voudrais qu'elle s'en rappelle, avoua-t-il dans un faible murmure en s'éloignant du bar, le dos vouté.

Gêmu fronça les sourcils et ne le quitta pas du regard pendant qu'il partait. Il savait bien que Gêmu était une partie d'Hinata ! Mais elle était une partie qui la faisait souffrir, à l'évidence. Et, cela, il le détestait.

_ Tu n'auras rien, répéta-t-il pour se donner la force de résister autant que pour la convaincre.

_ Mais enfin ! Pourquoi tu ne cèdes pas, hein ? Pourquoi ? ragea-t-elle.

_ Parce que je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.

Les mots étaient durs, secs, précis. Et pourtant, Gêmu sourit. Elle était satisfaite que le lieutenant s'inquiète autant pour Hime et qu'il ne la voit pas comme un simple objet de plaisir.

La douceur reprit place dans les pupilles d'Hinata sous les yeux de Sasuke : Hime était à nouveau face à lui. Cette dernière fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension : elle avait un trou de mémoire. Gêmu avait pris sa place.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en croisant le regard presque horrifié de Sasuke.

_ Rien. Tu n'as rien fait.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui mentir mais comment lui dire ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Forçant un sourire, il lui proposa de manger avant que cela ne refroidisse. Sceptique et persuadée que Sasuke lui cachait encore les actions de Gêmu, Hime garda un instant le silence avant de se résigner et de s'installer sur un des tabourets du bar.

.

Hinata angoissait. Tortillant ses doigts, elle ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets sur l'horloge accrochée au mur de la cuisine : le temps s'écoulait beaucoup trop vite, approchant de son heure de rendez-vous avec la psychiatre dont lui avait parlé Sasuke de façon irrémédiable. Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions, elle voulait faire disparaitre Gêmu… Mais l'angoisse effaçait cela, ne laissant qu'une chose envahir son esprit : elle allait se retrouver seule avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Sasuke préparait du thé et du café sans réellement faire attention à l'angoisse de sa protégée. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Gêmu le midi même. Il était un lieutenant de la police criminelle et ses ordres étaient de veiller à la sécurité de la victime, pas d'en tomber amoureux ! S'impliquer émotionnellement dans une affaire était dangereux. Voilà pourquoi c'était interdit. Sans compter que si qui que ce soit découvrait les sentiments qu'il vouait à Hinata, la sécurité de cette dernière serait confiée à la brigade de protection des témoins et Kakashi le destituerait de l'affaire. Inconcevable.

Il quitta ses pensées en remarquant Susanô s'agiter quelques secondes avant que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée ne retentisse. Hinata sursauta immédiatement et Sasuke lui offrit un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Le shiba accueillit joyeusement Shikamaru qui, comme à son habitude, le caressa et lui donna quelques friandises canines qu'il avait prévu exprès pour ce moment. Il serra ensuite la main de son binôme et entra dans la villa.

Hinata regardait avec méfiance cet homme brun aux cheveux rassemblés en une haute et hirsute queue de cheval, dégageant un visage sérieux dont le teint mate contrastait avec celui pâle de Sasuke. Hinata connaissait Shikamaru par ce qu'elle avait entendu de lui de Sasuke et elle n'ignorait pas la raison de sa présence, ce qui expliquait les battements frénétiques de son cœur et la moiteur de ses mains.

Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux alors qu'il suivait Sasuke pour finalement venir s'asseoir en face d'elle à la grande table. Elle fit à peine attention à son sauveur qui s'installa près d'elle, ne sentant sa présence que lorsqu'il prit sa main dans la sienne, pour la rassurer. Shikamaru lui sourit.

_ Bonjour, je suis Shikamaru Nara, le binôme de Sasuke, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Shika.

Hinata ne réagit pas, serrant la main de Sasuke plus fortement. Elle angoissait tellement qu'elle ne sentit pas ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de Sasuke qui, s'il avait mal, ne laissait rien paraître. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir loin de cet inconnu. Shikamaru ne se formalisa pas de ce silence. Ayant des contacts quotidiens avec son binôme, il savait d'avance qu'elle aurait cette réaction face à lui. Il avait aussi demandé conseil à son épouse qui lui avait dit de ne pas forcer et de rester naturel.

Depuis que Temari avait réussi à trouver un créneau pour prendre la Hyûga en consultation pour une expertise psychologique, Shikamaru entendait parler de la victime tous les jours : au téléphone avec son binôme, au commissariat avec ses collègues et son capitaine et même chez lui avec son épouse. Il avait l'impression de déjà la connaître alors que c'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait autrement qu'en photo.

Laissant Hinata s'habituer petit à petit à sa présence, il dégusta son café en discutant avec Sasuke sur les dernières directives du procureur. Hinata l'écoutait attentivement, en alerte, guettant ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'il était un lieutenant de police, le binôme de Sasuke et en charge de l'affaire la concernant, ce qui en faisait de base un homme de confiance. Elle trouvait ridicule d'avoir peur de lui. Et pourtant, elle avait tout de même peur.

Quand elle entendit que la police n'avait aucune preuve concrète et que le procureur attendait beaucoup de l'expertise du docteur Nara en vue de prendre son témoignage comme la seule preuve tangible, elle paniqua. A aucun moment elle n'avait pensé au fait qu'une enquête policière menait à un procès et donc, qu'en tant que victime de cette affaire, qu'elle allait devoir assister à ce futur procès dans une salle pleine de monde. Elle trembla d'appréhension.

_ J'ai insisté auprès de Hatake pour donner du poids à tes soupçons, continua Shikamaru. Il m'a dit de ne négliger aucune piste mais le procureur ne croit pas en l'existence de l'Akatsuki…

_ Si ta femme valide mes soupçons, ça la ferait changer d'avis, non ?

_ Faut espérer.

Le nom Akatsuki rappelait quelque chose à Hinata qui se perdit une seconde dans ses pensées. C'était assez flou mais elle se souvenait avoir lu le nom « Akatsuki » le soir où elle avait lu les notes de Sasuke sur son calepin avec d'autres noms dont elle ignorait tout.

_ C'est qui l'Akatsuki ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, les coupant dans leur discussion.

Elle riva son regard sur Sasuke mais ce fut Shikamaru qui répondit :

_ Un groupe de cinq criminels activement recherché.

_ Mais ne t'inquiètes pas avec ça, intervint Sasuke. On n'est même pas sûr que ce soient eux qui t'aient fait du mal.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en acquiesçant d'un faible hochement de tête. Si Sasuke croyait la rassurer avec une petite phrase c'était loin d'être suffisant. Elle se focalisait sur les soupçons de son sauveur, y calquant les paroles d'Ino. Si ces cinq criminels étaient bien ceux qui l'avaient enlevée, maltraitée, violée, ils étaient probablement aussi ceux qui avaient assassiné sa famille… Cela l'angoissait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que la police n'avait aucune preuve concrète.

Elle repensa au rendez-vous avec la psychiatre. Une part d'elle voulait la rencontrer pour qu'elle l'aide, mais sa crainte de devoir parler avec une inconnue était tellement forte… Elle s'encouragea mentalement, se focalisant sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule quand sa mémoire lui reviendrait. Et pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire, elle releva son regard sur le lieutenant Nara, avala difficilement sa salive et se lança.

_ Bonjour, dit-elle tremblante, surprenant son protecteur. Je, je suis... Hinata Hy-ûga.

Shikamaru et Sasuke voyaient bien qu'elle était paniquée de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke ou Ino, à un homme de surcroît. Mais elle faisait preuve de courage et Sasuke l'en félicita d'un sourire, notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle se présentait plus en tant qu'Hime. Shikamaru lui sourit et Hinata, fière d'elle, reprit légèrement confiance en elle.

_ Enchanté de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Hyûga.

Hinata se pinça les lèvres avant de regarder Sasuke à qui elle pressa la main. Elle était prête à affronter la psychiatre. Elle voulait au moins essayer. Elle n'était pas du tout rassurée mais si elle avait la moindre chance de faire disparaître Gêmu et de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, alors elle le ferait. Et puis, elle voulait aider Sasuke avec ses soupçons pour se faire pardonner du fardeau qu'elle se considérait être auprès du lieutenant.

* * *

 _22/03/2019_

 _Bêta : **Nicori**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Nouvelle piste**

Hinata s'encourageait mentalement. « _J'en suis capable, j'en suis capable, j'en suis capable_ » se répétait-elle nerveusement. Sasuke lui caressait doucement le dos pour la calmer et Shikamaru les observait, les sourcils légèrement plissés. Il ne savait pas ce que pouvait vivre la Hyûga mais aux vus de ce que lui avait raconté son binôme et de ce que lui avait expliqué son épouse, il se doutait que sa situation était difficile. Cependant, malgré sa nervosité apparente, il était confiant : la Hyûga avait fait l'effort de lui parler, Temari réussirait sûrement plus facilement à travailler avec elle.

Il avait confiance en sa femme qu'il savait experte dans son domaine. Paradoxalement, c'était Sasuke qui l'inquiétait le plus. Son comportement avec la victime était ambigu et facilement repérable. Lui-même avait d'ailleurs rapidement compris l'attachement du lieutenant pour la jeune femme. Il l'avait peut-être même mieux compris que Sasuke lui-même. Il ne l'en blâmait pas mais Sasuke devait faire attention : il pouvait avoir des problèmes.

Il avait dans l'idée de profiter du rendez-vous d'Hinata pour discuter sérieusement avec son ami et lui rappeler les risques qu'il prenait pour sa carrière en s'attachant autant à Hinata. De toute façon, ils devaient discuter de l'Akatsuki et de ses propres soupçons alors il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. D'autant plus qu'il voulait éviter de parler de tout cela devant la victime alors cette salle d'attente vide était le lieu adéquat dans l'immédiat.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la psychiatre qui accrocha le regard des trois occupants de la pièce. Temari Nara était une jeune femme de 27 ans dont les cheveux blonds cendré légèrement frisés mettaient en valeur son teint halé. Ses magnifiques yeux verts et son sourire franc lui conférait une assurance visible qui avait toujours séduit Shikamaru. Ce dernier avait beau être habitué à la voir chaque jour, il la trouvait toujours plus belle que la veille. Un fin sourire orna ses lèvres et il se leva en même temps que son binôme qui aida Hinata à garder son calme. Il jeta un regard entendu à sa femme qui appela sa nouvelle patiente d'un sourire :

_ Mademoiselle Hyûga ? Nous pouvons y aller.

Hinata jeta un regard inquiet à Sasuke qui lui sourit. Elle lui lâcha alors la main et suivit la psychiatre jusqu'à son bureau, tentant de contrôler les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Temari ouvrit la porte et laissa sa patiente entrer la première.

Hinata découvrit la pièce avec appréhension.

Le bureau de la psychiatre était grand et plongé dans une lumière feutrée que lui octroyaient les rideaux pourpres. Il accueillait un long bureau d'angle en bois où étaient disposés un ordinateur, une lampe, des flyers et des bloc-notes. Juste derrière se trouvaient deux bibliothèques emplies de livres qui entouraient un meuble en bois où étaient disposées des tasses et une bouilloire.

_ Installez-vous, l'invita Temari.

Toujours nerveuse, Hinata prit place dans le fauteuil en cuir que lui indiquait la psychiatre tandis que cette dernière contournait son bureau. Temari voyait bien qu'Hinata était tendue. Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de son diplôme pour s'en apercevoir et elle ne pouvait que la comprendre. Elle avait déjà eu à faire à des patients amnésiques ou ayant eu un passé délicat mais ce qu'elle avait lu dans le dossier de sa nouvelle patiente regorgeait de douleurs et d'atrocités. Elle resta silencieuse un moment pour préparer du thé.

_ Vous aimez le thé vert ? la questionna-t-elle.

_ Ou-oui, articula Hinata en tortillant ses doigts.

Temari versa l'eau chaude dans les deux tasses avant de faire face à sa patiente à qui elle en offrit une en souriant. Elle avala une gorgée et s'exclama qu'il était délicieux d'une voix enjouée. Hinata bu à son tour et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Temari savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'elle tant qu'Hinata ne lui ferait pas confiance. Il fallait donc qu'elle la joue fine. C'était exaltant : un nouveau défi professionnel ! Elle aimait faire parler les gens, leur permettre d'extérioriser leur douleur et leur insuffler l'envie de s'en sortir.

_ Je m'appelle Temari Nara, mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà.

Hinata la regardait avec méfiance. La psychiatre dégageait une aura bienveillante, douce mais aussi joueuse, sûre d'elle mais aussi incertaine... Elle était partagée mais s'encouragea mentalement à ne pas reculer maintenant. Elle se racla la gorge.

_ Je m'a-ppelle Hinata Hy-Hyûga, répondit-elle difficilement.

Temari sourit de nouveau, c'était un premier pas prometteur. Sur le dossier de sa patiente, il y avait noté qu'elle ne parlait à personne hormis au lieutenant Uchiha et à l'infirmière Yamanaka. Connaissant les grandes lignes de son vécu, elle savait que cette crainte envers les inconnus était un réflexe défensif mais était ravie de devenir la troisième exception au mutisme de la jeune femme.

.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'attente, Shikamaru faisait part de ses soupçons à son binôme. Pour lui, le lien entre l'affaire et l'Akatsuki était fort probable, ce qui signifiait qu'Hinata était en danger, plus en danger qu'ils ne le croyaient. Il doutait que les criminels en question abandonnent si facilement leur victime qu'ils avaient retenue prisonnière durant sept années. De plus, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours pour trouver l'île et le complexe où avait été retenue la victime, ce qui signifiait que les criminels avaient la possibilité de faire la même déduction et donc de chercher leur « récompense » à Matsuyama.

_ Tu restes un flic, tu pratiques l'aïkido et tu n'habites pas Matsuyama, pensa le Nara à haute voix. Elle est en sécurité avec toi, mais...

Sasuke attendit la suite des pensées de son binôme. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, l'Uchiha avait appris à faire confiance aux réflexions de Shikamaru. Il était perspicace, stratégique et calculait toujours plusieurs coups à l'avance.

_ Mais ? insista-t-il devant son silence.

_ Mais ils sont cinq, dit-il en figeant son regard au sien.

_ Quatre, rectifia Sasuke. D'après Gêmu, le dénommé Yahiko Païn est mort.

_ Et les autres ?

_ J'en sais rien, soupira-t-il en s'adossant à sa chaise. Gêmu n'est pas facile à gérer. Elle semble coopérer et en même temps, elle ne répond pas clairement à mes questions. Pour l'instant, elle m'a uniquement révélé le prénom de ceux qui la détenait et c'est bien ceux de l'Akatsuki.

Shikamaru hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation. Il ne savait rien de la deuxième personnalité de la victime hormis le nom qu'elle portait. Néanmoins, à voir comment Sasuke en parlait, il imaginait que vivre avec une victime atteinte d'amnésie et d'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité ne devait pas être facile.

_ Ce qui m'échappe, c'est pourquoi des mafieux assassineraient une famille, enlèveraient l'héritière et la tortureraient pendant sept ans ? réfléchit Sasuke à haute voix.

_ Elle a une information qui leur faut.

Sasuke releva son regard sur Shikamaru. Ce dernier plissait les sourcils. Il réfléchissait. Il avait beau chercher, le Nara ne voyait pas d'autre explication que celle-ci.

_ Le père de la victime, Hiashi, a aussi été torturé avant d'être tué, ajouta-t-il. A mon avis, l'Akatsuki cherchait quelque chose appartenant à la famille Hyûga.

_ Ils ne l'auraient pas trouvé et donc auraient enlevé Hinata pour qu'elle leur donne ce qu'ils cherchaient, compléta Sasuke.

_ Exact. C'est logique. Elle allait succéder à son père : elle devait donc savoir.

_ Mais que cherchaient-ils ? ragea Sasuke. Si on le savait, on aurait au moins une piste !

Shikamaru repensa à ce que Tenten et Naruto avaient dit en revenant d'Asuka. Il doutait de la pertinence d'une telle rumeur mais… et si elle était vraie ? De son côté, Sasuke se remémora le nombre d'articles qu'il avait lu sur les Hyûga quand il cherchait des indices pour faire travailler la mémoire d'Hinata. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le Magatama mais il imaginait déjà son binôme plaider que ce n'était qu'une rumeur et il ne pouvait que le rejoindre sur ce point. Pourtant, ils n'avaient aucune piste alors ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'écarter celle-ci, si infime soit-elle, alors il tenta :

_ Le Magatama.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil avec scepticisme.

_ Je sais, reprit-il, c'est juste une rumeur. Mais admettons que l'Akatsuki croit à cette rumeur et cherche à récupérer les trésors impériaux.

_ Dans quel but ?

_ Se faire du fric, proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Ça doit valoir un bon billet sur le marché noir !

_ Les trésors impériaux ont surtout une valeur historique et s'employer à voler de tels objets revient à attaquer l'empire. L'Akatsuki changerait de statut, passant de mafieux à terroristes !

Oui… Des terroristes… D'ailleurs au vus de ce qu'avait vécu Hinata, pouvaient-ils encore les considérer comme des mafieux ordinaires ? Sasuke perdit son regard sur un point du sol, réfléchissant activement à cette possibilité. Shikamaru suivait le fil de ses pensées. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

_ Je vais en parler avec le capitaine, assura Shikamaru. Si nos soupçons s'avèrent exacts, on pourrait même tracer ces criminels et résoudre l'affaire du massacre. Je te tiens au courant.

Sasuke acquiesça en songeant qu'ils avaient encore une carte à jouer : Hinata. Quand elle aurait récupéré ses souvenirs, elle aurait sûrement des informations à leur fournir.

Quel visage affichait-il en songeant à elle ? Il ne le savait pas mais il avait dû être expressif, beaucoup trop expressif parce qu'il n'échappa pas à Shikamaru.

_ Tu es bien proche de la Hyûga, lança ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.

Sasuke eut un tic nerveux de la bouche avant de se passer une main fébrile dans les cheveux. Il était effectivement proche d'Hinata. Bien plus proche qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre. Et encore, Shikamaru ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Gêmu… Il respira profondément pour chasser ce souvenir de son esprit.

_ Je suis en charge de sa sécurité Shika, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

_ Oui, je sais. Je vois aussi que ta façon de la regarder n'est pas celle d'un lieutenant qui fait uniquement son travail.

Sasuke soupira. Il se doutait que cela ne passerait pas inaperçu aux yeux de son binôme et que plus il en dirait, plus le cerveau surdéveloppé du Nara ferait les bonnes conclusions. Sasuke n'était pas encore prêt à en parler mais avait-il le choix ?

_ Disons que… je tiens à elle, déclara-t-il finalement en fixant son collègue. Mais je sais ce que je fais.

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien remarqué que son collègue s'était attaché à la victime. Le simple fait qu'il le reconnaisse même à minima en était la preuve. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait lui-même rencontré sa femme sur une affaire criminelle. Certes Temari n'était pas la victime mais elle s'en était occupée et les relations entre collègues dans ce genre d'enquête sont très mal interprétées ou peuvent anéantir des semaines de travail et de découverte d'indices. Il lâcha un petit rire.

_ J'en doute pas. Juste, fais gaffe à comment tu te comportes avec elle devant les autres.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire en prenant note du conseil. Il était clair que si Shikamaru pouvait remarquer aussi aisément qu'Hinata était importante pour lui, ses collègues et surtout Kakashi finiraient aussi par s'en rendre compte.

.

Temari avait réussi à engager une conversation banale avec sa patiente. Elle lui avait posé des questions d'ordre identitaire auxquelles elle avait répondu après un temps d'hésitation. Elle avait donc consentit à lui révéler son nom, son prénom, son âge, l'identité de ses parents...

Temari actualisa le dossier médical en notant qu'elle se souvenait des membres de sa famille. Elle voulait donc investiguer plus profondément là-dessus pour savoir d'où provenait le recouvrement partiel de sa mémoire. Néanmoins, elle se montra subtile pour ne pas l'effrayer.

_ Vous étiez proche de votre cousin Neji ?

Hinata acquiesça.

_ Et vous acceptiez votre mariage avec Toneri Ôtsutsuki ?

Elle la vit froncer les sourcils. C'était donc un sujet délicat ou un souvenir trop lointain. Elle resta silencieuse, patientant calmement pour obtenir une réponse qui finit par venir.

_ Je n-ne le connaissais pas.

Ce n'était pas la réponse à sa question mais elle s'en contenta.

Hinata la regardait prendre quelques notes sur un cahier à spirale avec son crayon de bois. Elle se doutait qu'elle cherchait à la faire parler de son ancienne vie, celle d'avant son enlèvement mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait dans l'immédiat. Elle voulait savoir si cette psychiatre pouvait l'aider à faire disparaître Gêmu. Elle avait aussi besoin de savoir ce que la police attendait de ce rendez-vous alors, pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le bureau, elle prit la parole :

_ C'est qu-quoi une ex-pertise p-psychologique ?

Temari posa son crayon et fixa sa patiente : c'était une question pertinente et tout à fait appropriée.

_ Je suis là pour évaluer l'impact du traumatisme que vous avez subi, commença-t-elle. Je dois donner mon avis sur les séquelles endurées et avérer votre état d'amnésie et votre trouble dissociatif de l'identité.

Hinata acquiesça sobrement.

_ Je peux aussi vous aider, c'est d'ailleurs mon premier rôle, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Je peux vous soutenir dans votre recherche de souvenirs ou tout simplement vous aider à comprendre ce que vous ressentez pour vous en libérer.

Hinata l'écoutait attentivement en ne la lâchant pas du regard. Elle écarquilla les yeux en entendant le mot « libérer ». Pouvait-elle vraiment l'aider à se libérer de cette douleur qui la tiraillait ? À la libérer de Gêmu ? À la libérer de ses angoisses ? Elle aimait cette idée. Elle l'écouta ensuite lui dire qu'elle aimerait faire un plus gros travail que celui de l'expertise.

_ J'ai déjà aidé d'autre personne victime d'amnésie ou souffrant d'un TDI, expliqua-t-elle. Comme j'ai pu suivre des personnes victimes de violence en tout genre. Je pourrais vous suivre si vous le désirez. Dans le cas contraire, je ferais seulement un rapport au capitaine Hatake.

Hinata lui fit un léger sourire d'appréciation. La psychiatre qui lui faisait face n'était pas en train de l'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Elle lui proposait simplement son aide. Elle se sentait moins stressée qu'en entrant dans ce bureau et elle voulait vraiment réussir à faire disparaître ses angoisses et Gêmu. Elle voulait retrouver ses souvenirs avant d'être séparée de Sasuke. Elle voulait se sentir normale et ne plus être cette victime amnésique et folle.

_ Je voudrais... Je voudrais a-apprendre à oublier ce qui… me fait mal.

_ Vous ne pourrez pas oublier, annonça Temari avec franchise. Mais vous pourrez apprendre à vivre avec cette douleur sans qu'elle ne soit plus forte que vous.

_ Vous pouvez m'aider ? À faire ça ? A apprendre tout ça ? Et à faire disparaître m-mes angoisses ?

_ Je prendrai tout le temps qu'il vous faut pour y parvenir, déclara la psychiatre en souriant de compassion. Je ne peux rien vous promettre mais, ensemble, nous pouvons améliorer votre situation émotionnelle.

Hinata sentit un soulagement la parcourir, c'était agréable. Elle sourit avec une réelle sincérité et lui annonça qu'elle souhaitait faire ce travail avec elle. Temari l'en remercia et lui proposa de la voir deux à trois fois par semaine selon ses besoins. Elle lui donna sa carte en lui précisant de l'appeler à son numéro personnel en cas d'urgence. Elle la raccompagna ensuite aux lieutenants et Sasuke fut surprit de voir Hinata sourire à l'épouse de Shikamaru en lui disant au revoir.

Leurs prochains rendez-vous étaient notés sur une carte cartonnée que la Hyûga tenait fermement dans ses mains avec celle du numéro de Temari. Ce rendez-vous avait été bénéfique pour la victime. Sasuke et Shikamaru le voyait au regard d'Hinata. Le Nara sourit finement en imaginant le rapport détaillé que lui ferait sa femme le soir même.

* * *

Après avoir raccompagné Sasuke et la Hyûga à la villa de Masaki, Shikamaru avait regagné le commissariat de police. Il partagea avec Kakashi la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sasuke concernant l'Akatsuki. Kakashi fit le lien avec les suspicions du capitaine Okisuke que Naruto lui avait fourni lorsqu'il était revenu avec Tenten de sa mission à Asuka. Bien que, sur le coup, tout comme le procureur, il n'avait donné aucun crédit à cette rumeur, il avait à présent changé d'avis. Cela expliquait au passage la présence de la garde impériale durant l'enquête sur le massacre des Hyûga. Il demanda donc à Shikamaru d'effectuer des recherches sur les trésors impériaux.

Naruto et Tenten se joignirent à lui et ils passèrent plusieurs heures à éplucher les enquêtes criminelles de la ville de Nagoya -où se trouvait le Temple Atsuta qui détenait l'épée sacrée- ainsi que celles de la ville d'Ise -dont le Temple détenait le miroir de bronze. Ils remontèrent à plusieurs années en arrière sous le conseil du Nara.

Plus les heures s'écoulaient et plus Shikamaru désespérait de trouver un indice tangible.

_ Je l'ai ! s'exclama joyeusement Tenten. Enfin, je crois, venez voir.

Naruto et Shikamaru ne se firent pas prier pour quitter leurs fauteuils inconfortables et se placer derrière leur collègue, regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur avec minutie. Une enquête de la brigade criminelle d'Ise, datant d'avril 2009, parlait d'une agression sur un gardien du temple, un certain Bunpuku. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

_ A part le fait que le type travaille au Temple d'Ise, quel rapport y a-t-il avec l'Akatsuki ? demanda-t-il.

_ Pour l'instant, aucun, répondit Tenten. Mais vous trouvez normal, vous, que cette enquête soit donnée sans suite ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ouvrir une enquête, prendre la déposition du prêtre et fermer l'enquête en moins de trois jours ?

Shikamaru trouvait cela aussi suspect que sa collègue. Il demanda alors à Tenten de chercher des informations sur Bunpuku. Ils furent tous les trois satisfaits d'apprendre que le prêtre victime de cette agression travaillait toujours au Temple d'Ise et, grâce à son dossier médical de l'époque, ils purent vérifier que l'agression qu'il avait subi méritait bien une enquête criminelle qui n'aurait pu être clôturée en si peu de temps.

_ J'imprime ça, déclara Tenten.

_ Parfait. Naruto cherche sur les trois années suivantes à Nagoya, je fais les précédentes.

Le lieutenant blond obéit dans la seconde, imitant Shikamaru qui se concentra sur son ordinateur. Le Nara ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'enquête d'Ise qu'avait trouvé Tenten était liée à l'Akatsuki. Après tout, l'agression avait eu lieu en avril 2009 et, en mai de la même année, les portraits-robots des supposés criminels membres de l'Akatsuki envahissaient les commissariats. S'ils trouvaient un indice à Nagoya, Kakashi ne pourrait plus douter de la rumeur concernant la détention du Magatama par les Hyûga et ils pourraient approfondir cette piste.

Après une petite heure, le visage du lieutenant Nara effaça son sérieux pour afficher un sourire de satisfaction.

_ J'ai ce qu'il nous faut, annonça-t-il.

Ses collègues rappliquèrent et il détailla l'enquête suspecte qu'il avait trouvée, datant de février 2008. Tout comme pour le commissariat d'Ise, une enquête avait été ouverte pour le meurtre d'un prêtre du Temple Atsuta nommé Rokubi. L'enquête ne détenait aucun rapport, aucune photo, seulement la date d'ouverture et celle de fermeture quatre jours plus tard.

_ T'as le rapport du médecin légiste ? demanda Tenten.

_ Non. Mais j'ai l'extrait d'acte de décès du prêtre Rokubi. J'imprime ça.

Naruto et Tenten échangèrent un regard pendant que Shikamaru terminait d'imprimer ses découvertes. La théorie de Sasuke prenait une certaine ampleur au vue de ces deux enquêtes bâclées et Shikamaru n'avait plus aucun doute sur la raison du massacre des Hyûga. Seuls persistaient ses doutes quant à l'implication de l'Akatsuki… Armé des imprimés, il prévint ses collègues qu'il allait informer Kakashi.

_ Je le suis, informa Naruto. Tu viens ?

_ Non, répondit Tenten en rassemblant ses affaires. J'ai été invité à boire un verre avec Konan et je suis déjà en retard alors… Tu me raconteras !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta l'étage aussi vite que possible. Naruto fut surprit : Tenten n'était pas très ouverte aux amitiés féminine. Cependant, il était content pour elle et suivit Shikamaru, espérant obtenir l'autorisation du capitaine pour enquêter plus profondément. Il regarda sa montre avant de pénétrer le bureau, remarquant en soupirant qu'il avait encore entamé des heures supplémentaires.

Shikamaru lui jeta un regard avant de se reconcentrer sur le capitaine qui lisait les imprimés avec attention. Kakashi trouvait ces deux enquêtes tout aussi suspectes que ses lieutenants et au vu de ce que lui avait dit le Nara sur les intentions de l'Akatsuki vis-à-vis du massacre des Hyûga et de la survivante, il ne pouvait que donner du crédit à cette piste.

_ Très bien, dit-il en reposant les imprimés. J'ouvre cette piste. Je me chargerai d'avertir le procureur.

Leur nouvelle hypothèse impliquait un changement de statut des mafieux du groupe Akatsuki et si ses lieutenants validaient les soupçons ou trouvaient un indice les inculpant, l'enquête risquait de se compliquer.

_ Nara, tu es temporairement en binôme avec Asuma et je vous envoie tous les deux à Asuka dans une semaine, reprit-il. Namikaze, tu te chargeras d'Ise avec Rock, soyez prêts dans deux jours.

_ Oui capitaine, acquiesça Shikamaru.

_ Ouais cap'taine, imita Naruto.

_ Et envoyez-moi l'équipe 4, ajouta Kakashi avant qu'ils ne quittent son bureau.

Attendant les lieutenants Maïto et Sarutobi, il réfléchit plus longuement sur les suppositions que Shikamaru lui avait rapporté de Sasuke. Il était d'accord avec l'idée mais cela ne le rassurait pas. Si l'Uchiha s'était attardé sur le fait que les trésors impériaux avaient une valeur marchande au marché noir alors que Shikamaru clamait que leur possession ne rapportait pas grand-chose, Kakashi, lui, s'attarda sur ce que ces trois trésors représentaient pour le Japon et, selon lui, leur valeur était inestimable.

Si sa brigade réussissait à prouver que l'Akatsuki était derrière le meurtre du prêtre Rokubi, l'agression du prêtre Bunpuku et le massacre des Hyûga avec pour mobile le vol des trésors impériaux, le changement de statut de ces soi-disant mafieux risquait de leur faire perdre l'affaire qui serait alors confiée aux autorités compétentes. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la question parce que l'équipe 4 entrait dans son bureau.

Kakashi les briefa sur la découverte de Shikamaru avant de leur donner les maigres imprimés concernant le meurtre du prêtre Rokubi. Il les missionna d'aller enquêter à Nagoya pour savoir pourquoi l'enquête avait été si rapidement clôturée alors que le dossier était presque vide. Il ajouta que le but était de faire le lien entre ce meurtre, l'épée sacrée et l'Akatsuki.

_ Je vais contacter le capitaine de la brigade criminelle de Nagoya mais essayez de fouiller quand même. Si, comme je le pressens, l'enquête a été effacée, les prêtres au Temple pourraient devenir de bons informateurs.

_ Bien capitaine, approuva la Sarutobi.

_ On part quand ? questionna Gaï.

_ Dans deux jours.

Les deux lieutenants quittèrent le bureau du capitaine Hatake qui respira profondément. En cet instant plus que d'habitude, il regrettait le décès de Fugaku Uchiha qui avait été un capitaine hors pair. Ceci lui fit penser à Sasuke. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, Sasuke avait une douzaine d'année alors que lui devenait lieutenant sous le commandement de Hiruzen, en binôme avec Fugaku Uchiha. Ce dernier lui avait appris le métier bien mieux que l'école de police. Deux ans plus tard, il se retrouvait en binôme avec Asuma, l'Uchiha ayant pris le commandement du poste de police. Et quelques années plus tard, c'était Itachi qui les rejoignait.

Il se souvenait du jour où il avait attendu Sasuke et Naruto à l'aéroport au retour de leur voyage en Australie. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient au courant pour le tsunami qui avait été retransmit dans le monde entier mais ils ignoraient la mort de leurs proches. Il se souvenait de leur regard, de leur expression, de leurs réactions lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé. Naruto avait écarquillé les yeux qui s'étaient humidifiés et avait entrouvert la bouche. Il était resté silencieux de longues secondes, essayant d'enregistrer l'information en refusant d'y croire. Il s'était ensuite énervé, serrant les poings, se mordant rageusement la lèvre inférieure en jurant, ne pouvant empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Sasuke, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé. Son visage n'avait témoigné d'aucune émotion et son regard inexpressif était resté planté sur un détail du carrelage de l'aéroport durant tout le temps que Kakashi prit pour calmer Naruto. Il s'était juré de s'occuper du fils de son ami et mentor alors que les parents de Sakura recueillaient le Namikaze. Et il l'avait fait. Il l'avait soutenu et accompagné durant des années. Il l'avait recueilli chez lui le temps qu'il termine ses études et il avait, peu à peu, réussi à le faire s'ouvrir à lui. Mais même six ans plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à le faire parler de sa famille.

Se frottant les yeux de son index et de son pouce, il chassa ces souvenirs peu agréables pour se reconcentrer. Il devait téléphoner au procureur pour lui faire son rapport. Ensuite, il appellerait Sasuke pour savoir comment se passait sa mission de protection.

* * *

 _05/04/2019_

 _Bêta :_ _ **Nicori**_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _ **Guest :**_ _merci pour ta review ;) Gêmu est une facette de Hinata, comme Hime. C'est à cause de ce qu'elle a vécu. Pour Sasuke, c'est compliqué pour lui. Il se retrouve au milieu des deux personnalités de Hinata. Cette fiction est assez psychologique. Mais merci de ton commentaires^^_

 _ **RURU :**_ _merci pour ta review ;) Oh, dommage que tu préfères la première version :(_ _Pour le OS, j'ai noté ta demande, je vais écrire ça dès que l'inspiration viendra ;) De rien, bisous ;)_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Des souvenirs douloureux**

Arrivés à destination, Kurenaï et Gaï prirent immédiatement contact avec la police criminelle de Nagoya. Leur capitaine d'une trentaine d'années leur précisa qu'il était lieutenant à l'époque où le meurtre du prêtre Rokubi avait eu lieu et qu'il n'avait pas été chargé de l'affaire en question mais il avoua qu'il était tout aussi surprit qu'eux du classement prématurée de l'affaire.

Quand le capitaine de la brigade criminelle de Matsuyama l'avait contacté deux jours plus tôt, il avait fait sortir le dossier de l'affaire des archives ainsi que le carton de preuves qui était malheureusement tout aussi vide que le dossier. Il avait alors interrogé les lieutenants chargés de l'affaire à l'époque et il transmit ses maigres découvertes aux lieutenants de Matsuyama. Kurenaï et Gaï apprirent par lui que l'enquête avait été clôturée sur l'ordre d'un certain Mifune et que ce dernier avait effacé toutes les preuves.

N'ayant rien de plus à leur fournir, le capitaine de Nagoya leur conseilla d'interroger les prêtres du Temple Atsuta mais Kurenaï préféra mettre son conseil à exécution après avoir interrogé elle-même les lieutenants ayant suivi l'affaire. Restant coopératif, le capitaine leur octroya une salle d'interrogatoire où ils questionnèrent les deux lieutenants en question mais le capitaine leur avait déjà fourni toutes les informations.

Leur seule avancée fut d'apprendre que le dénommé Mifune était, selon ces lieutenants, un agent de la garde impériale, ce qui corroborait les propos d'Okisuke. Après avoir remercié la brigade de Nagoya, ils se rendirent au Temple Atsuta. Ce temple était connu pour receler de nombreux trésors nationaux dont l'épée sacrée : la Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

.

Gaï se gara sur le parking, face au parc, et les lieutenants de Matsuyama descendirent de leur véhicule. Le sourire étincelant de la jeune femme blonde de l'accueil les informa que le capitaine de la brigade criminelle de Nagoya les avait avertis de la raison de leur visite. Cette femme les guida ensuite jusqu'à un petit temple fabriqué en rondin de bois où les attendait un jeune homme brun aux bras dissimulés dans les grandes manches de sa toge blanche. Le jeune prêtre les accueilli en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

_ Ce sont les lieutenants dont je vous ai parlé, déclara la blonde d'un grand sourire.

_ Merci Hotaru, dit-il sérieusement avant de s'adresser aux policiers. Je suis Utakata, le prêtre shinto qui veille sur le temple.

_ Lieutenant Sarutobi, présenta Gaï en pointant sa collègue, et lieutenant Maïto.

_ Suivez-moi, leur ordonna le prêtre.

La jeune Hotaru rejoignait l'accueil pendant que le prêtre au teint pâle guidait les lieutenants. D'un pas calme, Utakata les amena jusqu'au temple principal. Il connaissait la raison de leur visite et craignait qu'un nouveau drame ait pu frapper. Quand le lieutenant Maïto lui demanda s'il avait connu le prêtre Rokubi, Utakata lui octroya un regard avant de répondre du même ton monocorde qu'il avait utilisé pour les saluer.

_ Il était en charge du temple principal, il m'a formé à mon arrivée. C'était un homme simple et très respectueux. Je regrette profondément sa mort.

_ Nous en sommes désolés, compatis Kurenaï. Savez-vous qui aurait pu attenter à sa vie ?

_ Oui, dit-il en cessant sa marche.

Ils se trouvaient devant le temple principal que le prêtre regardait avec un sourire triste. Il prit le temps de faire une prière avant d'y entrer et les lieutenants le suivirent en se montrant moins cérémonieux. L'intérieur du bâtiment religieux était sobre et ils n'y prêtèrent que peu d'attention, continuant de suivre le prêtre.

_ Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ? quémanda Gaï avec impatience.

_ Non, répondit Utakata. À moins qu'il y ait une raison valable. Je suis tenu au secret et je ne souhaite en aucun cas trahir la…

_ Nous sommes sur une affaire criminelle, le coupa Gaï. On ne serait pas ici à fouiller une affaire vieille de neuf ans sans raison !

Utakata regarda fixement le lieutenant avant de bifurquer sur la policière dont le sérieux égalait celui de son équipier. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas trahir la garde impériale qui avait tenu à garder cette affaire secrète mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résigner à cacher la vérité pour une affaire de meurtre… Surtout qu'il espérait toujours que les auteurs du meurtre de son prédécesseur soient punis.

_ Bien, j'accepte de vous en dire plus, dit-il avec une certaine lassitude.

_ Merci, sourit Kurenaï.

_ Je ne le fait pas pour vous, ajouta-t-il. Je le fais en mémoire de Rokubi.

Prenant une seconde pour trouver ses mots et mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs, il respira profondément.

_ Rokubi a donné sa vie pour protéger la Kusanagi no Tsurugi, reprit-il. Cette nuit-là, Rokubi m'a ordonné de me cacher et de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte. J'ai obéis… et c'est sûrement mon plus grand regret.

Le regard d'Utakata se perdait dans le vide alors qu'il racontait cette fameuse nuit. Il expliqua que cinq hommes avaient débarqué de nulle part, qu'ils avaient torturé et violenté le prêtre Rokubi dans l'espoir qu'il leur ouvre les portes du Temple pour prendre l'épée sacrée. Il ne partagea aucun des détails qu'il gardait en mémoire, ayant été longuement hanté par ce souvenir morbide.

_ Pourriez-vous nous décrire ces hommes ? demanda Kurenaï d'une voix douce.

Utakata soupira de nouveau avant de lever le regard sur la policière. Rokubi avait été comme un membre de sa famille, pourtant, il l'avait regardé se faire torturer. Il l'avait entendu hurler de douleur mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait honte de lui, tellement honte… Il ne tint pas plus longtemps le regard compatissant du lieutenant Sarutobi et secoua la tête en négation.

_ Est-ce qu'ils ressemblaient à ça ? insista-t-elle en sortant des imprimés de sa poche.

Elle déroula les feuilles pour les donner au prêtre. Consciencieuse, Kurenaï avait sorti les portraits-robots des membres de l'Akatsuki, son binôme l'en félicita muettement. Elle remarquait bien que le prêtre était perturbé par leurs questions. Au vu de ses maigres révélations, il avait été témoin du meurtre, ce qui rendait son témoignage aussi indispensable à leur enquête qu'il était douloureux pour le prêtre. Elle se désolait de devoir lui raviver un tel souvenir mais l'enquête en cours était plus importante que sa compassion.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, le voyant regarder un à un les visages des supposés criminels. Les mains d'Utakata tremblaient et ses yeux noirs humides et gorgés de remords restaient rivés sur les imprimés. Sa mémoire y calqua les souvenirs de cette nuit de février 2008.

_ C'est lui qui l'a tué, révéla-t-il en regardant le portrait-robot de celui qu'il désignait. Il lui a enfoncé son couteau dans la poitrine… et il l'a regardé dans les yeux… jusqu'à ce qu'il… Excusez-moi.

Il se racla la gorge pour se reprendre et rendit les imprimés à Kurenaï qui put voir duquel des cinq membres de l'Akatsuki parlait le prêtre : Yahiko Païn.

Utakata soupira une énième fois avant d'approfondir son témoignage. Nommant les criminels selon l'appellation qu'il avait entendu d'eux à l'époque, il raconta que le « Snake » et « Kiz » avaient longuement martyrisé Rokubi pendant que « Patron » réclamait l'épée sacrée.

_ Je n'ai su le nom des deux autres qu'en voyant ces dessins passer à la télévision, continua-t-il en jetant un bref regard aux imprimés. Akasuna restait derrière Uzumaki, ils les regardaient faire… Et puis, Patron s'est énervé… Vous connaissez la suite.

_ Oui, merci, sourit poliment Kurenaï.

_ Ont-ils dit quelque chose qui vous semble important avant de… partir ? demanda le lieutenant Maïto.

Utakata plissait les sourcils en fouillant sa mémoire. Yahiko Païn avait mis du temps à se calmer en s'éloignant de ses sous-fifres. L'Uzumaki l'avait rejoint après quelques secondes. Il ne se souvenait pas des mots qu'avaient échangés l'Hoshigaki, l'Akasuna et le Sannin pendant que le sabreur parlait à son supérieur. Et rien d'important par la suite ne lui revint.

_ Quand Uzumaki a calmé Patron, il a passé un coup de fil avant qu'ils ne repartent comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé, souffla-t-il avec regret. Après… J'ai attendu… je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement… J'ai appelé la police après avoir…

Il déglutit en se remémorant le souvenir du corps inerte de Rokubi et respira profondément pour le chasser. Affrontant ensuite le regard des lieutenants, il reprit de sa voix toujours aussi neutre et calme :

_ J'ai fait une déposition aux lieutenants de la criminelle et à un agent de la garde impériale. A peine un mois plus tard, la Kusanagi no Tsurugi a été réquisitionnée sous prétexte d'une restauration. Mais le trésor enfermé dans ce Temple est une réplique, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à une porte renforcée.

Il s'offrit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de reprendre :

_ Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai appris que le Yata no Kagami avait lui aussi bénéficié de cette restauration.

_ Qu'en était-il du Magatama ? enquêta Kurenaï.

Utakata porta son regard sur elle, hésitant visiblement à répondre. Il inspira profondément avant de détourner le regard.

_ Personne ne sait où se trouve le Yasakani no Magatama, hormis son gardien, l'empereur et la garde impériale. Les trésors impériaux sont l'héritage de la déesse Amaterasu à ses fils, nos empereurs. Ils représentent chacun une qualité que ses fils doivent porter. Le Yasakani no Magatama représente le bien le plus précieux de la déesse : son collier de fertilité.

Il expliqua que l'emplacement de ce trésor était gardé secret depuis des siècles et que son gardien se présentait aux sacrements des empereurs au même titre que les grands prêtres shintos, son identité étant gardée secrète. Il était donc totalement normal que les prêtres shintos du Japon soient informés pour le miroir de bronze mais tenus à l'écart de toutes informations liées au Magatama.

_ Cependant, certaines choses sont racontées avec une part de vérité et certains de mes confrères disaient connaître l'identité du gardien, continua-t-il. Je n'y avais jamais réellement prêté attention, jusqu'à… Jusqu'à ce qu'on parle du massacre d'Asuka.

_ C'est-à-dire ? s'intéressa Gaï alors que son binôme fronçait les sourcils.

_ Certains d'entre nous disaient que les Hyûga étaient les gardiens du Yusakani no Magatama. J'en doutais mais… quand j'ai vu le massacre de la famille Hyûga aux informations, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser que c'était eux, dit-il en pointant du doigt les imprimés.

_ Merci prêtre Utakata, sourit Kurenaï.

Celui-ci leur offrit un maigre sourire avant de les raccompagner jusqu'à l'accueil où Hotaru les attendait. Les deux lieutenants remercièrent de nouveau le prêtre avant de s'éloigner en discutant. Le fait qu'un prêtre shinto donne du crédit à la rumeur liée au massacre des Hyûga mettait du poids dans la balance mais ce n'était pas cela qui intéressait prioritairement la Sarutobi.

_ Il n'était pas au courant pour l'agression à Ise, réfléchit Gaï à haute voix.

_ Il a passé un coup de fil, l'imita-t-elle.

Arrivant à leur véhicule, le lieutenant à la coupe au bol croisa ses bras sur le capot en regardant son équipière, la questionnant muettement sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Suivant aisément le fil de ses pensées, elle s'expliqua en lui rappelant ce qu'avait dit le prêtre :

_ Il a dit qu'Uzumaki avait calmé Païn, probablement un lien affectif, supposa-t-elle. Et il a ajouté qu'il avait passé un coup de fil avant qu'ils ne partent. Lequel a passé un coup de fil ? J'en sais rien, mais ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas que cinq !

_ Oh putain ! percuta Gaï en s'éloignant de la voiture.

_ Tu conduis, j'informe Kakashi, ordonna-t-elle en entrant côté passager.

Acquiesçant, Gaï entra du côté conducteur et démarra promptement alors que Kurenaï appelait leur capitaine. Utakata avait dit que la rumeur sur le gardien du Magatama tournait entre les prêtres shintos et d'après leurs informations, cette rumeur avait pris de l'ampleur seulement à la suite du massacre, transmise cette fois par les médias. Alors quand elle finit de briefer Kakashi sur le témoignage du prêtre Utakata, elle lui fit part de ce détail, prédisant que l'Akatsuki avait connaissance de cette rumeur grâce à un prêtre.

* * *

Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures mais Hinata ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Elle s'était levée pour se mettre sur une chaise longue de la terrasse et regardait le ciel étoilé.

Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le visage de sa petite sœur, dont la gorge était profondément tranchée, figé sur une expression de douleur. Et plus cela hantait son esprit, plus les sensations y étant liées devenaient oppressantes, saisissantes. Vivantes. Le vide qui habitait sa poitrine se remplissait telle une jauge et c'était douloureux.

D'après sa psychiatre, cela signifiait qu'elle s'appropriait ses souvenirs. Le docteur Nara lui avait expliqué la veille qu'elle passait par plusieurs étapes, ayant dit mot pour mot : _« Les souvenirs de votre famille vous paraissent plus clairs, plus cohérents, peut-être plus personnels, parque vous ne les vivez plus à travers les souvenirs de Gêmu. Vous vous les appropriez. La prochaine étape sera d'apprendre à vivre avec »_. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer pouvoir s'habituer à vivre avec de tels souvenirs.

Susanô, qui s'était couché près d'elle comme à son habitude, bailla bruyamment. Hinata quitta alors ses pensées et sourit en voyant le Shiba s'étirer. Apercevant une ombre sur le côté, elle jeta un regard à la porte-fenêtre et découvrit Sasuke dans l'embrasure, les mains dans les poches.

_ Tu ne dors pas ? questionna-t-elle.

_ Apparemment toi non plus, sourit-il.

Il avait du mal à dormir. Elle apparaissait derrière ses paupières à chaque fois qu'il les fermait. Elle avait forcément remarqué qu'il évitait d'être trop près d'elle depuis qu'il avait cédé à Gêmu, se le reprochant toujours. Lui, il avait remarqué qu'elle se sentait perdue, qu'elle souriait rarement et s'enfermait souvent dans ses pensées.

Il avança et lui tendit la main.

_ On va marcher un peu, proposa-t-il.

Elle saisit la main tendue et le suivit sur le sable fin, pieds nus comme lui. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis Hinata s'accrocha à son bras. Sasuke se sentit en devoir de parler et commença maladroitement en lui demandant comment s'était passée sa première séance –en dehors du premier rendez-vous. Il rata son approche car Hinata, ne voulant plus y penser pour le moment, se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. Sasuke grimaça de son échec mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant : il la retint de marcher en attrapant son bras, interceptant son regard.

_ Him- Hinata, se reprit-il. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

_ C'est… difficile, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

_ Je m'en doute.

Sasuke lui fit un sourire réconfortant en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Il s'humecta les lèvres en tentant d'oblitérer son envie de l'embrasser et reprit leur marche. Elle le retint rapidement en saisissant son bras et le vit hésiter avant de la regarder. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant son regard espiègle et fit immédiatement marche arrière pour rentrer à la villa.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en se tenant négligemment les hanches et affichant un regard réprobateur. Puis elle soupira avant de lui emboîter le pas, prenant un peu de vitesse pour le rattraper. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui saisit de nouveau le bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gêmu ? demanda-t-il froidement sans la regarder.

_ Toi mon lapin ! répondit-elle d'un rire séducteur avant de soupirer. Roh, je ne vais rien te faire, c'est bon !

Elle lui lâcha le bras pour appuyer ses propos, récoltant un regard septique. Elle lui sourit et s'allongea sur le sable, se redressant grâce à ses bras pour regarder l'horizon. Sasuke se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'installa à côté d'elle tout en gardant une certaine distance. Il reçut alors un regard espiègle et un sourire satisfait avant qu'elle ne regarde devant elle.

_ Elle aime beaucoup regarder la mer, dit-elle après un soupir. Elle a raison, c'est apaisant.

Sachant que Gêmu parlait de Hime, Sasuke se mit à regarder dans la même direction qu'elle, voyant les vagues lécher le sable humide au loin. Cette vision lui fit penser à sa mère : Mikoto rêvait de pouvoir regarder les couchers de soleil sur la plage et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait acheté cette villa.

_ Tu restes près de nous, je vais lui rappeler deux ou trois trucs, dit-elle sans quitter la mer des yeux.

Sasuke la regarda promptement en écarquillant les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils, n'étant pas du tout d'accord avec l'idée.

_ Elle vient de se souvenir de sa famille, tu ne peux pas lui foutre la paix deux minutes ? s'énerva-t-il.

_ Arrête de râler, elle doit se souvenir. Avec ou sans toi, c'est comme tu veux !

Elle s'allongea sur le sable à ces mots et clos ses paupières, sous le regard énervé de Sasuke qui n'aimait pas le moins du monde qu'elle lui tienne tête et qu'en prime elle l'oblige à rester. Il avait beau garder une certaine rancœur envers Gêmu pour ce baiser qu'il regrettait lui avoir donné, il ne pouvait la laisser seule en sachant que cela revenait à abandonner Hime.

Mais quand il vit son visage se crisper, il oublia sa rancœur et s'allongea près d'elle en lui prenant la main. Il pouvait lire la peur sur ses traits, voir ses lèvres trembler, ses yeux se fermer plus durement et ses poings se serrer hermétiquement, lui broyant sa main gauche. Sasuke sentait son estomac se tordre de la voir sous l'emprise de douleur. Il la voyait prendre de fortes inspirations en tremblant et des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux toujours clos.

Après de longues minutes, elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et Sasuke reconnut le regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar, ce regard gorgé d'une peur palpable qui lui glaçait le sang. Elle respirait trop rapidement et fixait le ciel, totalement perdue. Il lui caressa timidement le bras, ce qui la fit sursauter avant de tourner son visage vers lui. Elle était tétanisée et Sasuke l'apeura d'autant plus.

_ Hime, murmura-t-il en approchant une main de sa joue.

Elle se recula d'autant plus, terrifiée, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche, ni qu'il la touche. Les souvenirs que Gêmu lui transmis défilaient toujours confusément devant ses yeux. Des images, des pensées, des souvenirs, des émotions… Se rasseyant, elle ferma les yeux en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

Sas envahissait son esprit, de leur première rencontre à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu au bord de la falaise. Elle voyait ses yeux la détailler. Elle sentait ses mains sur son corps. Elle pouvait même se souvenir de son odeur… Elle eut un haut le cœur, lâcha son visage et se leva pour courir le plus loin possible. Elle voulait arrêter ces images, ces sensations et les nausées qui la prenaient. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à cette oppression qui l'empêchait de respirer, à cette brûlure qui tiraillait ses entrailles. Elle voulait que cela s'arrête, tout de suite.

Sasuke la vit rejoindre la villa et entrer en trombe alors qu'il accélérait sa course. Il entra à son tour et la vit dans la cuisine, gémissant de douleur, pleurant et fouillant dans les tiroirs à la recherche de sa délivrance. Il se précipita sur elle quand elle se saisit du grand couteau pour s'en faire une arme prête à entailler son abdomen. Il stoppa son geste juste à temps et s'empara du couteau qu'il jeta dans l'évier.

_ Non, gémit-elle en s'effondrant sur le sol. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

Elle se prit la tête des mains et ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus de voir ces images. Tout son visage se déforma sous la douleur et Sasuke s'accroupit devant elle, hésitant à la toucher.

_ Je veux que ça s'arrête, supplia-t-elle de façon presque inaudible.

Il n'hésita plus et lui caressa doucement l'épaule. Elle se crispa mais ne s'éloigna pas alors Sasuke s'installa plus confortablement devant elle. Il voyait qu'elle avait du mal à respirer tant elle pleurait et il maudissait sourdement Gêmu. Il ne savait pas quels souvenirs elle lui avait transmis et, au vu de sa réaction, il redoutait d'en découvrir la teneur. Il continua de caresser doucement son épaule.

_ Hinata… ?

_ Je veux que ça s'arrête, sanglota-t-elle. Les images, tout. Je veux que tout s'arrête. C'est pas mes souvenirs, c'est pas vrai… Je ne veux pas…

Sasuke se mordit rageusement la lèvre en la prenant dans ses bras, ne se formalisant pas de la sentir se crisper contre lui. Elle ne le repoussa pas et laissa de nouvelles larmes couler. Petit à petit, elle lâcha sa tête et Sasuke l'enveloppa entièrement. Il la berça doucement, serrant la mâchoire en la sentant trembler.

_ Il avait pitié d'elle, de moi, murmura-t-elle après de longues minutes. Alors pourquoi il a fait ça… ?

_ Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

_ Ça sert à quoi d'être encore en vie si c'est pour ça ?

Sasuke ferma brièvement les yeux, n'aimant pas l'entendre dire cela, avant de les rouvrir et la défaire de ses bras pour la regarder fixement. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son regard vide et prit son visage en coupe pour essuyer de ses pouces les larmes qui coulaient toujours.

_ Je te créerai de nouveaux souvenirs, dit-il doucement. Des souvenirs qui te feront sourire. Je ne te lâcherai pas, je te le promets.

_ Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

_ Parce que je tiens à toi, murmura-t-il.

Hinata esquissa un léger sourire avant de soupirer pour tenter de chasser cette douleur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Sasuke la blottit de nouveau contre lui pour reprendre son bercement et elle se laissa gagner par la sécurité que seule l'étreinte du lieutenant lui procurait.

Sasuke se sentait impuissant, presque incompétent. Il ne savait pas comment l'aider, quels mots pouvaient la soulager ou la rassurer…

Après la perte de sa famille, Kakashi avait pris soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'école de police et qu'il investisse une partie de son héritage dans l'achat de sa villa. Durant ces années, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il cachait sa peine derrière sa colère et refusait que qui que ce soit parle de sa famille. Il était devenu violent, agressif, perdu… Kakashi avait tant de fois insisté pour qu'il se confie à lui, plaidant que partager sa peine finirait par la lui faire accepter. Mais comment apprivoiser le manque et la douleur ? Il n'avait jamais cédé.

Pourtant, il savait que Kakashi avait raison. Il savait qu'Hinata avait besoin de partager sa douleur, ces images qui la faisait souffrir. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment l'inciter à se confier à lui. Elle ne lui avait rien dit sur sa famille et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire sur ses viols. Alors la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer étaient les seuls moyens qu'il avait pour l'aider. Même si cela lui semblait insuffisant.

Après de longues minutes, Sasuke sentit Hinata s'alourdir contre lui. Ses tremblements avaient cessé, ses larmes s'étaient taries et sa respiration était plus profonde. Comprenant qu'elle allait s'endormir, il l'éloigna doucement de lui et se releva pour la prendre dans ses bras et la conduire dans sa chambre. Il la couvrit et sourit en la voyant les paupières closes et le visage plus apaisé. Il amorça son départ pour rejoindre sa propre chambre mais elle lui agrippa le poignet.

_ Restes un peu, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle.

Il accepta sans hésitation et s'allongea près d'elle pour la laisser se blottir contre lui. Il lui embrassa affectueusement les cheveux avant de scruter le plafond. Etant donné que Gêmu avait déjà rendu les souvenirs du massacre Hyûga à Hime, il savait que ce qu'elle lui avait partagé ce soir ne pouvait concerner que ses agresseurs et donc, ses viols. A moins que cela ne concernait le fameux Gato, mais au vu de sa réaction, il en doutait.

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le mal que cela lui faisait et il était même certain d'être loin du compte. Il n'avait pas un esprit psychologique aussi développé que Temari mais il était aisé de comprendre que son geste suicidaire n'était que le fruit de ce mal qui la rongeait, tout comme il s'imaginait qu'elle avait dû souhaiter mourir à de nombreuses reprises durant ses sept années de séquestration.

Il la sentit s'endormir contre lui et, ne voulant pas la réveiller et ne ressentant pas l'envie de rejoindre son propre lit, il garda sa position et continua de réfléchir en scrutant le plafond. Il pensait à contacter Temari pour qu'elle l'aide à savoir comment se comporter avec Hinata lors d'épisodes comme ce soir. Etant psychiatre, elle avait sûrement de bons conseils à lui fournir.

Repensant au coup de téléphone de son binôme, il ferma les yeux. Shikamaru lui avait rapporté ses découvertes concernant les affaires bâclées de Nagoya et Ise, tout comme il l'avait averti que Kakashi orientait l'enquête en ce sens. Il aurait voulu aller sur le terrain, que ce soit à Ise à la place de l'équipe 3, à Nagoya à la place de l'équipe 4 ou encore à Asuka en reprenant sa place que son capitaine léguait au lieutenant Sarutobi. Néanmoins, il préférait rester près d'Hinata plutôt que de remplir ses fonctions de lieutenant de la criminelle.

* * *

 _20/04/2019_

 _Bêta : **Nicori**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Témoignage d'un prêtre**

Temari écoutait attentivement sa patiente lui parler de sa famille. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas confié ses souvenirs du massacre, préférant expliquer minutieusement la composition du clan. Elle lui parlait du grand manoir familial qui accueillait presque une trentaine de Hyûga dont l'aîné des jumeaux, son père : Hiashi. Elle lui parlait de sa mère, Hanae, qui jouait magnifiquement bien du piano. Elle parlait de sa cadette, Hanabi, de son cousin Neji qu'elle considérait comme un frère, de son grand-père et de tant d'autres.

Temari sentait comme il lui était difficile de les imaginer morts. Les images du massacre lui étaient encore inacceptables. Elle tentait de chasser ce souvenir en se focalisant sur ceux qu'elle gardait de sa famille durant leur vie. Et même si Temari comprenait cela, il lui fallait affronter la douleur liée à ce souvenir pour qu'il pèse moins lourd. Elle voulut donc aborder la nuit du 17 février 2010 mais Hinata la devança :

_ C'est quoi un TDI ? demanda-t-elle. Comment je peux avoir Gêmu en moi ? Comment je la fais partir ?

Temari prit son temps pour peser ses mots afin de lui fournir une explication claire sans l'alourdir de termes médicaux trop abstraits. Hinata la regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant une réponse.

_ Vous avez vécu des moments très douloureux et il est fréquent qu'une femme ayant subi des viols développe un TDI, c'est comme une protection. Vous vous êtes protégée en enfermant votre douleur en vous et cela a créé Gêmu. Vous êtes autant Hime que Gêmu, mademoiselle Hyûga. Elle ne peut pas partir. Vous devez apprendre à cohabiter.

_ Mais je ne veux pas…, sanglota Hinata en baissant le regard. Je ne sais jamais quand je suis elle, ou moi, ou je ne sais qui… Des fois, je me réveille avec des tonnes d'images en tête sans savoir d'où ça vient… c'est oppressant…

Temari plissait les sourcils par compassion, attestant la détresse de sa patiente. Celle-ci expliqua entre ses larmes que la première fois, elle s'était réveillée avec les souvenirs du massacre de sa famille et qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour se remémorer des souvenirs plus anciens, ceux qui avaient bercé son ancienne vie. Temari grimaça en l'entendant révéler que, la fois suivante, elle s'était réveillée avec les souvenirs du criminel Sasori Akasuna.

_ Et les images ne s'effacent pas…, ajouta-t-elle en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Je n'arrive pas à les arrêter… J'ai même peur de Sasuke à certains moments.

Elle cacha son visage en le frottant de ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas avoir peur de Sasuke. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux et une grimace déforma son visage.

_ Je sais que c'est Gêmu qui me fait voir ça, murmura-t-elle.

Temari donna des mouchoirs à sa patiente. Tout cela était bien délicat et elle n'avait malheureusement aucune solution miracle à fournir. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour que ses souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, prennent leurs places dans son esprit, comme elle le lui avait déjà expliqué.

Hinata restait silencieuse, n'appréciant pas l'idée que seul le temps lui permettrait de mettre fin à ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Temari lui laissa quelques secondes pour assimiler cela, puis elle reprit en joignant ses mains devant elle :

_ Si je vous demande qui vous êtes, là, que me répondrez-vous ?

_ … Hime ? finit-elle par dire, incertaine.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que… Parce que je n'aime pas l'odeur de la nicotine, hésita-t-elle. Gêmu fume mais pas moi.

Temari était contente de constater que sa patiente réussissait à se différencier de sa deuxième personnalité, même si cela se faisait grâce à un détail insignifiant. Le problème d'identité qui faisait naître autant de crainte chez sa patiente était plus profond et Temari pensait que c'était le moment de l'aborder.

_ Donc, vous n'êtes pas Gêmu en ce moment. Mais êtes-vous vraiment Hime ? Ou êtes-vous Hinata ?

Temari vit la bouche de sa patiente s'entrouvrir sans qu'elle n'émette un son. Ses yeux nacrés se gorgèrent de nouvelles larmes alors qu'elle se tripotait nerveusement les doigts. Comme la psychiatre s'y attendait, sa patiente était perdue entre les trois identités qu'elle renfermait.

_ Je ne sais pas, finit par murmurer Hinata.

_ Mademoiselle Hyûga, l'appela doucement Temari. Que vous soyez Hime ou Gêmu, vous êtes avant tout Hinata. Quand vous vous êtes réveillée à l'hôpital, votre amnésie provenait de votre traumatisme crânien. Pourtant, vous m'aviez dit avoir un souvenir.

Hinata acquiesça en précisant qu'à son réveil, elle se souvenait de la voix d'un homme qui l'appelait Hime. Cette voix, qu'elle entendait toujours, l'apaisait autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Elle ajouta qu'elle se souvenait aussi des yeux du lieutenant Uchiha sans savoir comment cela était possible. Temari lui expliqua que lorsque le lieutenant l'avait découverte sur la plage, elle lui avait demandé de l'aide, ce qui supposait que son subconscient avant enregistré le regard de Sasuke comme une accroche à sa liberté.

_ Mais j'avais d'autres souvenirs, reprit Hinata d'une voix chevrotante. Je faisais déjà des cauchemars sauf que… je ne m'en rappelais pas… Et je ne m'en rappelle toujours pas.

_ Votre perte de mémoire n'est pas due uniquement à votre traumatisme crânien, expliqua Temari. Vous avez involontairement bloqué votre mémoire. C'est un phénomène que l'on retrouve souvent chez les personnes victimes d'un choc émotionnel.

Temari prit le temps de lui expliquer que ce phénomène était un système d'auto-défense qui permettait à une personne d'enfermer sa douleur pour moins en souffrir. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait déjà traité cette forme d'amnésie chez des patients ayant été victime d'un grave accident, témoin d'un meurtre ou autre traumatisme difficile à supporter.

_ Le fait d'oublier instantanément vos cauchemars est lié à ce phénomène. Inconsciemment, vous bloquez votre mémoire par peur que votre passé ne soit trop lourd à porter. Gêmu est une partie de votre passé, elle est sûrement à l'origine de vos cauchemars.

_ Alors pourquoi elle est apparue après qu'Ino m'aie…

Hinata ne termina pas sa phrase en se rendant compte que les révélations de son infirmière sur son vécu avaient fait apparaître son dédoublement de personnalité.

_ Quand Ino m'a dit ce que j'ai vécu, reprit-elle, que je finirai par me rappeler je veux dire, je… j'ai… J'ai eu peur…

Elle venait d'avouer sa peur comme s'il s'agissait d'une confession.

_ Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça mais, si je n'ai pas le choix, je veux m'en souvenir avant d'être toute seule, finit-elle par admettre à voix haute.

_ Gêmu était déjà en vous, mademoiselle Hyûga. Gêmu est née bien avant votre saut de la falaise. Elle fait partie de vos douleurs. Si elle a pris place dans votre quotidien dorénavant, c'est parce que vous avez inconsciemment débloqué votre mémoire.

_ Débloqué, ma mémoire ?

_ Accepter Gêmu comme vous acceptez Hime. C'est le seul moyen que vous ayez pour être vous-même. Parce que vous êtes ces deux personnalités, mademoiselle Hyûga. Hime est celle que vous étiez et Gêmu celle qui a vécu cet enlèvement. Il vous faut accepter votre passé dans son intégralité pour construire votre avenir. Il vous faut devenir autant l'une que l'autre pour être Hinata.

Hochant lentement la tête, Hinata comprenait ce que lui disait la psychiatre. C'était encore compliqué pour elle d'accepter d'être Gêmu au même stade qu'elle était Hime, mais sa volonté de vouloir être appelé Hinata, même par Sasuke, lui prouvait qu'inconsciemment, elle voulait faire ce travail sur elle-même.

Respirant profondément pour se donner du courage, elle revint sur le sujet de son rendez-vous actuel.

Temari l'écouta alors évoquer, d'une voix tremblante et les larmes au bord des yeux, le massacre de sa famille. Son récit était très désordonné mais Temari pu y entendre que la mort de sa cadette et celle de son grand-père paternel étaient celles qui la marquaient le plus. Hinata avait vu son grand-père se faire égorger devant ses yeux alors qu'elle venait de découvrir sa petite sœur assassinée de la même manière. Elle se souvenait aussi des cris de sa mère, du hurlement de sa sœur et de tout un tas de choses comme l'odeur du sang, les corps qui jonchaient le parquet et la gorge tranchée de ses autres proches.

Temari plissait les sourcils par compassion. Elle ressentait la douleur de sa patiente et ne pouvait empêcher son subconscient d'imaginer vivre un tel drame avec sa propre famille. Elle se ressaisit en entendant Hinata dire que certaines choses étaient encore floues.

_ Il avait un sabre et il m'a parlé… je ne sais plus…

_ Qui est ce « il » ?

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Je ne le vois pas vraiment c'est… flou. J'avais peur… j'avais tellement peur… Il allait me tuer, j'en suis sûre mais…

Hinata fronçait les sourcils, incapable de comprendre les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle avait l'étrange sensation que son souvenir n'était pas entier, qu'il en manquait un morceau. Elle avait été enlevée et, pourtant, elle ne s'en souvenait pas, ni de cet homme au sabre.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation et releva un regard espiègle sur la psychiatre qui haussa légèrement les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fou de lui, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

_ Gêmu je suppose ?

_ En chair et en os, sourit-elle.

Temari prit quelques notes avant de regarder de nouveau sa patiente. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait face à la deuxième personnalité de la victime et le contraste était physiquement reconnaissable. Alors qu'Hime semblait craintive et apeurée, Gêmu dégageait une assurance et une espièglerie assumée.

_ Pourquoi vous en fichez-vous de « lui » ? questionna-t-elle.

_ Parce que c'est qu'un pauvre type, argua-t-elle en regardant le fond de sa tasse. Je veux bien un autre thé, c'est possible ?

Temari acquiesça et se leva pour répondre à la demande de sa patiente. Elle nota mentalement que Gêmu se différenciait d'Hime aussi par son intonation de voix et sa manière de parler. Elle était plus directe, plus franche, plus brute. Elle ne souffrait d'aucune gêne à l'évidence mais Temari doutait que ce soit par caractère : Gêmu se montrait ainsi pour cacher sa raison d'être. Ne cherchant pas à creuser ce sujet pour le moment, elle servit la tasse et chercha à capter la confiance de Gêmu comme elle l'avait fait avec Hime.

_ Ne parlons pas de lui alors, reprit-elle. De qui voudriez-vous me parler ?

_ Hum…, réfléchit-elle. De Yahiko !

Le sourire qu'elle affichait se voulait taquin et Temari prit de nouvelles notes avant de lui assurer qu'elle l'écoutait. Gêmu se mit à rire avant de prendre la parole.

_ Vous voulez que je vous raconte comment il était au lit ? Parce que, c'est lui qui l'a déflorée et franchement, c'était super ! Je doute qu'Hime dirait la même chose, mais elle se trompe.

_ Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas d'accord avec vous ?

_ Y a plein de choses où on n'est pas d'accord, elle et moi, rétorqua-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

Temari nota cela dans son bloc-notes avant de repartir sur le sujet que sa patiente avait lancé.

_ Serait-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas consentante ?

_ N'importe quoi ! s'énerva-t-elle. Bien sûr qu'elle était consentante. Yahiko nous aimait et nous aussi. On avait confiance en lui, il prenait soin de nous.

Temari nota que Gêmu incluait Hime en parlant des sentiments qu'elle vouait au criminel, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait concernant leurs relations sexuelles. Elle déduit que Gêmu n'existait pas dans l'esprit de sa patiente lorsqu'elle était sous la protection de Yahiko Païn.

_ S'il prenait soin de vous, pourquoi vous a-t-il laissé vous faire violer par ses camarades ?

Le visage de Gêmu se déforma en une grimace colérique et elle détourna le regard. D'une voix moins assurée, elle répondit en expliquant que Yahiko était décédé avant que les viols ne commencent. L'écoutant attentivement, Temari apprit que les quatre premières années de séquestration qu'avait vécu sa patiente s'étaient déroulées sous la protection du criminel Païn qui lui avait assuré être sa nouvelle famille et l'aimer profondément. C'était une information à transmettre au capitaine Hatake.

Gêmu garda ensuite le silence et Temari resta patiente, attendant d'en apprendre plus. Elle était rassurée d'apprendre que, sur sept années de séquestration, quatre furent dépourvues du supplice de torture qu'avait vécu Hinata. Elle prit en note qu'il lui faudrait fouiller ces premières années de séquestration pour connaître les sévices endurés par Païn. Elle n'oubliait pas que la perception des deux personnalités n'était pas la même et que Gêmu avait une vision différente d'Hime sur ce qu'Hinata avait vécu. Néanmoins, sa vision était à prendre en compte car elle recelait sa part de vérité.

_ Il n'aurait jamais laissé les autres nous faire du mal, reprit Gêmu plus doucement. Mais… il est mort et…

Le regard espiègle qu'affichait Gêmu disparu en un clignement de paupières pour laisser place à un regard apeuré. Hinata se mit à trembler, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle secoua la tête en négation, voyant de nouvelles images s'imprimer dans sa rétine. La peur qui se lisait dans ses yeux fit déglutir Temari qui comprit que Gêmu avait disparu.

_ Il est mort, murmura-t-elle. Il m'a dit de fuir... et il est mort.

Temari lui redonna des mouchoirs. Quand Sasuke l'avait appelé la veille pour lui demander quelques informations sur sa patiente, elle lui avait demandé comment Gêmu avait partagé des souvenirs avec Hinata. Maintenant qu'elle venait de voir le processus décrit par Sasuke de ses propres yeux, elle se demandait comment il faisait pour supporter une telle douleur. Elle était psychiatre. C'était son métier de savoir supporter les douleurs de ses patients. Mais Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un de très sentimental et elle savait qu'il renfermait lui-même des douleurs émotionnelles.

_ Je peux arrêter maintenant ? supplia presque Hinata. Je veux voir Sasuke.

_ Oui, bien sûr, sourit Temari.

Elle raccompagna sa patiente jusqu'à la salle d'attente et vit le binôme de son époux se lever immédiatement à leur venue. Sasuke remarqua d'un regard le mal-être d'Hinata et se retint de rager contre Temari qu'il tenait pour responsable. Une part de lui savait qu'elle aidait Hinata mais voir sa protégée souffrir ainsi augmentait sa colère. Colère qu'il dirigeait vers Temari en cet instant ou envers Gêmu le reste du temps.

Dès qu'elle fut assez près, il ramena Hinata contre lui, ne salua Temari que d'un simple hochement de tête, avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Il sentait Hinata trembler dans ses bras et entendait ses sanglots étouffés. Il ignorait la teneur du rendez-vous qu'elle venait d'avoir avec la psychiatre mais le regard de sa protégée ressemblait à celui qu'elle affichait en se réveillant de ses cauchemars.

C'était comme la dernière fois. Cette fois-là, sur la plage, où Gêmu avait transmis des souvenirs à Hime. C'était un souvenir très désagréable et bien trop frais, bien trop récent. Il grimaça de colère. Gêmu ou Temari qu'importe ! Hinata venait de vivre ou revivre un de ses cauchemars.

* * *

Malgré l'appel préventif du capitaine Hatake, Tenten et Naruto furent froidement accueillis par le capitaine de la brigade criminelle d'Ise. Il se montra très peu coopératif en ne donnant aucune raison à la clôture prématurée de l'enquête. Il plaida que l'affaire remontait à quelques années et qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son déroulement. Ni le lieutenant Rock ni le lieutenant Namikaze ne se laissaient duper, néanmoins, ils firent mine de se satisfaire de cette maigre coopération.

Naruto jura en quittant le commissariat d'Ise et Tenten lui proposa d'aller visiter le sanctuaire de cette ville, lui faisant retrouver le sourire. Ils prirent donc la voiture pour se rendre au Parc National d'Ise-Shima qui accueillait plusieurs lieux sacrés du shintoïsme comme la résidence impériale durant l'ère Heian et le Temple Ise-jingû. Ce dernier était connu pour être le sanctuaire le plus sacré du shintoïsme au Japon, détenant le Yata no Kagami –le miroir de bronze.

L'accès au sanctuaire étant très réglementé et interdit d'accès sur de nombreux endroits, les lieutenants ne pouvaient rencontrer les prêtres shintos ce qui découragea de nouveau Naruto. Tenten récupéra la dernière adresse connue du prêtre Bunpuku et c'est avec le sourire renouvelé du lieutenant Namikaze qu'ils reprirent la voiture pour s'y rendre.

.

Ils se garèrent devant une petite maison traditionnelle non loin du Parc National d'Ise-Shima. Ils se jetèrent un regard avant de traverser le petit jardin tout aussi traditionnel que la maison en bois et Tenten frappa à la porte. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années leur ouvrit, visiblement surprise de les voir devant chez elle.

_ Vous désirez ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard à leur plaque.

_ Bonjour madame… Shakuton ? Pakura Shakuton ? s'assura Tenten.

_ C'est bien moi, oui.

_ Lieutenant Namikaze et Rock, présenta Naruto. Nous souhaitons parler à monsieur Bunpuku.

_ Il est ici. Que lui voulez-vous ?

Tenten expliqua sommairement leur présence à la prénommée Pakura qui ôta toute méfiance de son regard avant de faire entrer les lieutenants chez elle, les guidant dans son salon cosy. Un vieil homme somnolait dans un des fauteuils de la pièce, attirant le regard bleuté de Naruto. Son crâne chauve et sa longue barbe blanche prouvait un âge avancé, tout comme sa longue toge blanche témoignait de son statut de prêtre.

_ Grand-père ? l'appela Pakura en s'agenouillant près de lui. Des lieutenants de la criminelle souhaiteraient te parler de ton agression.

Le vieil homme s'éveilla doucement en offrant un sourire à sa petite-fille avant de remarquer la présence des policiers. Pakura s'éclipsa pour faire du thé alors que le vieil homme se levait de son fauteuil en accueillant chaleureusement les lieutenants.

_ Bonjour, je suis le prêtre Bunpuku.

_ Lieutenant Rock et voici mon collègue, le lieutenant Namikaze de la brigade criminelle de Matsuyama. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

_ Oui, bien sûr, sourit-il. Venez. Installons-nous à la table, ce sera plus confortable.

Acceptant muettement l'invitation, les lieutenants s'installèrent en face du prêtre au moment où Pakura revenait. Elle déposa un plateau chargé de tasses de thé sur la table et donna un cahier à son grand-père. Elle lui embrassa le front et s'apprêtait à les laisser seuls quand Bunpuku lui demanda de rester. S'installant à son tour, Pakura écoutait son grand-père raconter brièvement l'histoire du sanctuaire Ise-jingû de sa voix douce et apaisante.

_ Ah, je me fais vieux… Vous n'avez sûrement pas le temps d'écouter un vieillard, sourit-il.

_ Ça aurait été avec plaisir, assura franchement Tenten. Malheureusement, nous sommes sur une enquête et…

_ Oui, bien sûr, la coupa Bunpuku. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici. Mon agression vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? Serait-ce parce que l'Akatsuki a fait de nouvelles victimes ?

Naruto et Tenten se jetèrent un regard avant que le blond explique qu'ils ne pouvaient pas divulguer d'informations sur une enquête en cours. Il enchaîna en demandant au prêtre de raconter son agression. Bunpuku acquiesça en respirant profondément.

_ Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire est gardé secret par l'état impérial.

Fronçant leurs sourcils, les lieutenants regardèrent le cahier qu'ouvrait le vieil homme, montrant un dessin qui représentait le miroir de bronze.

_ Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Bunpuku. J'ai passé de longues années à veiller sur ce trésor dans le sanctuaire sacré. Jusqu'à ce que le Yata no Kagami soit remplacé par une copie.

Il leur expliqua alors que les grands prêtres shintos avaient considéré que ce trésor était fragilisé par tant de siècles parcourus, l'emmenant pour une restauration comme cela avait été le cas pour l'épée sacrée. Le miroir de bronze avait donc été emmené dans un endroit protégé connu uniquement de l'empereur. Il regarda Pakura et lui fit un sourire paternel pendant que Naruto et Tenten restaient silencieux, toujours aussi attentifs et quelque peu sceptiques.

_ Dans la nuit du quatorze au quinze juin 2009, reprit le prêtre en regardant les lieutenants, des hommes sont venus au sanctuaire, ils voulaient le Yata no Kagami.

_ L'Akatsuki, souffla Naruto, voyant l'homme hocher lentement la tête en affirmation.

_ Des messieurs étranges je dois dire, sourit maladroitement Bunpuku. J'étais en fonction, veillant sur le temple et son trésor…

Le vieux prêtre leur raconta sa rencontre avec l'Akatsuki. Une rencontre gravée dans sa mémoire comme s'il l'avait vécue la veille. De sa voix calme et sereine, il expliqua qu'un des hommes avait donné l'ordre de lui délier la langue. Pour illustrer ses propos, il tourna une page de son cahier pour montrer le dessin d'un homme doté d'une multitude de piercing.

_ Yahiko Païn, chuchota Tenten.

_ Oui, c'est son nom, confirma Bunpuku. Il voulait que j'ouvre le Temple et que je lui dise où se trouve le Yata no Kagami. Evidemment, j'ai refusé.

Sa voix chevrota à la fin de sa phrase et il tenta de cacher son mal-être en buvant une gorgée de son thé. Il continua ensuite son récit en expliquant que Païn avait ordonné à deux de ses hommes de le faire parler de force. Il montra alors deux autres dessins ; l'un représentait un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage féminisé : Orochimaru Sannin. L'autre était l'esquisse d'un homme imposant ayant des cheveux sombres en pics et de petits yeux noirs : Kisame Hoshigaki.

_ C'était immonde, continua-t-il d'une voix émue. L'un me brûlait avec ses cigarettes et l'autre me lacérait les bras avec son couteau.

Relevant doucement les manches de sa toge, il laissa les lieutenants constater les quelques cicatrices qui maculaient ses bras.

_ J'ai tenté de me débattre, de hurler, mais ça ne m'a pas aidé. Ce jeune homme m'a bâillonné, précisa-t-il en montrant un autre dessin.

_ Sasori Akasuna, souffla Naruto.

_ Oui, confirma Bunpuku. Ça a duré des heures, peut-être moins, je ne sais pas… Mais je n'ai pas cédé. Alors le jeune homme aux piercings s'est énervé. Mais ce jeune homme-ci m'a aidé.

Il montra un dernier dessin qui fit grimacer de colère Naruto. L'esquisse représentait un homme assez fin, portant des cheveux lisses caressant à peine ses épaules et dont les yeux avaient été colorés d'un violet clair.

_ Nagato Uzumaki, chuchota Tenten en jetant un regard à son binôme.

_ Il a calmé celui aux piercings, continua le prêtre. Il lui a dit qu'il se chargerait de ma gorge si je ne parlais pas. Il m'a fait tellement peur…

Bunpuku ferma les yeux quelques secondes, revivant ce fameux jour macabre. Si, avec les années, il avait surmonté le traumatisme, en parler était toujours délicat. Il se força à reprendre son récit, expliquant que le sabreur, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Gato, l'avait menacé de sa lame et que le dénommé Yahiko Païn en avait souri. Naruto serra les poings avec rage.

_ Lorsqu'ils sont sortis sur l'ordre du jeune homme aux piercings, le sabreur m'a lâché, continua le prêtre, les yeux larmoyants. Nous avons alors parlé. Je voulais savoir pourquoi celui qu'il appelait Patron désirait le trésor impérial.

Naruto fronçait les sourcils. Cela le révulsait, il avait honte d'être de la même famille que cette ordure, cet assassin qui osait salir le nom de Kushina, sa mère. Ce cousin qu'il reniait sans état d'âme hormis une colère sourde.

_ Ce jeune homme a été très courtois. Il m'a dit que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui si je coopérais et qu'il serait peiné d'être obligé d'abréger mes années de vie restante. Je lui ai dit que je lui montrerais le Yata no Kagami s'il me donnait leur identité, continua Bunpuku.

Nagato avait consenti à cette requête en lui faisant promettre de taire leur vol jusqu'au lever du soleil. Bunpuku lui avait alors montré le trésor impérial que le criminel avait vite fait de prendre pour s'enfuir. Le prêtre respira profondément avant d'ajouter qu'il avait tenu sa promesse, n'ayant contacté la police que le lendemain aux aurores. Il avait passé la nuit à dessiner le visage de ses agresseurs.

_ Alors… l'Akatsuki a le miroir de bronze ? s'inquiéta Tenten.

_ Non, mais ils l'ignorent, répliqua le vieil homme. Le Yata no Kagami a été délogé quelques mois plus tôt. Ce qu'ils ont est une réplique sans valeur mais extrêmement trompeuse.

Bunpuku jeta un regard à sa petite fille avant de reprendre son récit :

_ Je savais ce que ce vol allait déclencher alors j'ai caché mon cahier. Je n'en avais pas besoin pour faire ma déposition.

Le prêtre expliqua qu'après les lieutenants de la brigade criminelle d'Ise, ce fut un garde impérial qui l'avait interrogé avant que cette affaire ne soit clôturée. Le dossier fut vidé et l'affaire tenue au secret. Néanmoins, les portraits-robots des agresseurs furent diffusés sans que l'information ne soit traçable, l'œuvre de la garde impériale d'après le prêtre.

_ Pourquoi cacher l'affaire ? questionna Naruto.

_ Quiconque possède les trois trésors impériaux possède le Japon et son impérialité, expliqua Bunpuku. Un tel vol, aussi fausse que soit cette copie, ne peut rester impuni. Mais imaginez-vous ce que déclencherait l'annonce du vol du Yata no Kagami…

Le prêtre recouvrait de ses manches les cicatrices dessinant ses bras, laissant les lieutenants échanger un regard entendu. Ils savaient tous deux qu'un tel vol aurait fait la Une des médias et que la panique aurait gagné la population, créant un capharnaüm qui aurait empêché la police d'intervenir.

_ Nous vous remercions pour votre coopération, sourit poliment Naruto.

_ Cette histoire vous affecte, devina Bunpuku en lui servant un sourire paternel.

Naruto ne répondit que par un léger soupir. Le prêtre l'avait vu s'énerver en voyant le dessin du sabreur tout comme il avait intercepté le regard compatissant de sa collègue. Il en déduisait facilement que le lieutenant Namikaze connaissait le sabreur ; un ancien ami peut-être ? La réaction de Naruto le lui confirmait alors il n'ajouta rien et accompagna sa petite-fille et les lieutenants jusqu'à la porte.

Lorsque Tenten et Naruto se tournèrent vers eux pour les saluer, Bunpuku regarda le blond en disant :

_ Croyez donc un ancien. Un homme mauvais m'aurait ôté la vie, un homme perdu aurait hésité et un homme bon me l'aurait laissée.

Bunpuku offrit un nouveau sourire paternel à Naruto avant de rentrer chez lui, laissant Pakura fermer la porte après les avoir poliment salué. Naruto ne savait pas comment prendre les dernières paroles du prêtre. Les sourcils froncés de perplexité, il ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque Tenten lui caressa l'épaule, récoltant un sourire presque sincère dont elle se contenta. Naruto lui donna les clés et s'arma de son téléphone portable pour informer leur capitaine.

* * *

 _04/05/2019_

 _Bêta :_ _ **Nicori**_

 _ **Cyncyn :**_ _coucou^^ merci pour ta review ;) Oh merci, ça me fait plaisir^^ Bisous ;)_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Accueil à Asuka**

Allongée dans leur lit depuis presque une heure, Temari regardait son époux d'un air absent. Elle avait délaissé le dossier de la Hyûga sur son chevet mais continuait de penser à sa patiente, à sa deuxième personnalité, ne pouvant oublier son regard après que Gêmu lui aie parlé. Elle était certaine qu'Hinata se souvenait de Yahiko Païn et elle espérait qu'elle en lui en parlerait à leur prochain rendez-vous.

Shikamaru décrocha les yeux du dossier qu'il étudiait pour fixer sa femme en fronçant les sourcils. Il voyait qu'elle était préoccupée et ne doutait pas de la raison. Il avait eu un visu sur le dossier médical de la Hyûga qui faisait froid dans le dos alors il n'osait imaginer ce que représentait son suivi psychiatrique. Il lui caressa affectueusement la joue, captant son regard et un léger sourire.

_ Ça ne va pas ?

_ Si, c'est… hésita-t-elle avant de respirer profondément. Le regard qu'elle avait…

Shikamaru plissa les sourcils. Ce qui l'avait séduit en Temari, c'était cette fragilité qu'elle témoignait tout en étant une femme forte, franche et sûre d'elle. Il aimait son caractère, sa bienveillance et son mental à toutes épreuves. Cependant, il ne l'avait jamais vue si touchée par un de ses patients.

Voulant la réconforter, il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit poser la tête contre son torse. Il se demandait si la grossesse la rendait plus émotive comme sa mère lui avait dit que c'était souvent le cas. Temari n'était qu'à trois mois mais cela devait déjà jouer sur ses hormones…

_ Sasuke t'a dit quelque chose sur Hinata ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en profitant de son étreinte.

_ A part tout ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? demanda-t-il sans réellement attendre de réponse. Hm. Des détails, pourquoi ?

_ Comme ça… C'est juste que je connais Sasuke et je le vois mal s'occuper d'une personne comme Hinata Hyûga, pourtant…

Elle se redressa et posa un bras plié sur le torse de son mari, le regardant dans les yeux. Shikamaru esquissa un léger sourire en soutenant sa tête d'un bras.

_ Il a un impact sur elle, continua-t-elle. Au début, je croyais que c'était parce qu'elle l'a inconsciemment gravé en mémoire quand il l'a trouvée, mais… Hier, après ma rencontre avec Gêmu, elle a réclamé Sasuke avec une telle détresse… Et t'aurais vu comment Sasuke l'a regardée dès qu'on est sortis !

Shikamaru agrandit son sourire en fermant les yeux et jurant sourdement contre son ami. À l'évidence, celui-ci avait bien du mal à mettre son conseil en pratique et sa femme, perspicace, savait aisément lire les autres.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit alors ? insista-t-elle d'une voix convaincue.

_ Il tient à elle, avoua-t-il en la regardant.

_ Oui, ça c'est flagrant, balaya-t-elle. Et ?

_ C'est tout, rit-il doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'aie dit d'autre ?

Temari soupira en reprenant sa place blottie contre son torse, râlant que les hommes ne parlaient pas assez entre eux. Il s'amusa de sa réflexion et lui caressa distraitement l'épaule en réfléchissant, essayant de savoir ce que sa femme souhaitait exactement comme information. Il finit par laisser cela en suspens pour se consacrer à des choses plus agréable. Il éteignit la lumière, les plongeant dans l'obscurité, et vint capturer sa femme qu'il embrassa tendrement en mettant une main sur son ventre.

_ Quand est-ce qu'on saura si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

_ Il va falloir patienter monsieur Nara, répliqua-t-elle avec amusement.

Shikamaru se contenta de cette réponse et reprit les lèvres de sa femme avant de faire balader sa main sur son corps. Dès le lendemain, il se rendrait à Asuka pour l'affaire et il ignorait combien de temps il devrait y rester. Alors ce soir, il avait juste envie de profiter de son épouse.

* * *

Hinata méditait. C'était une activité devenue indispensable à son équilibre. Depuis que la psychiatre lui avait parlé de son trouble dissociatif de l'identité, elle tentait de se focaliser sur les souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa famille pour ne penser ni à Sas, ni à Yahiko dont les images étaient encore fraîches et indescriptibles pour elle. La méditation l'y aidait beaucoup. Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir en apprendre plus sur qui elle avait été avant son enlèvement, espérant trouver son identité.

Un poids affaissant le matelas la fit ouvrir les yeux pour voir Sasuke lui sourire légèrement. Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Shikamaru, il se torturait l'esprit pour questionner Hinata sur sa famille. Il avait peur de la blesser en lui faisant se remémorer des souvenirs douloureux et ne cessait de se répéter que c'était pour le bien de l'enquête. Il s'était dit qu'en interrogeant Gêmu, ce serait plus facile mais celle-ci était de plus en plus aguicheuse et il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir encore transmis de nouveaux souvenirs à Hime même pas deux jours après sa tentative de suicide. Alors, dès qu'elle intervenait, il se réfugiait dans son bureau.

Décelant l'hésitation dans son regard profond, Hinata s'inquiéta et lui demanda ce qui le préoccupait. Sasuke s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit de sa protégée, face à elle pour ancrer son regard au sien.

_ J'aimerais te poser quelques questions, commença-t-il. Sur ta famille.

_ D'accord, accepta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Si c'est compliqué pour toi je…

_ Non, le coupa-t-elle en souriant légèrement. Ça va aller.

Respirant profondément, Sasuke se lança en lui rappelant que beaucoup d'articles sur les Hyûga parlaient du Magatama et qu'il soupçonnait que cela avait un lien avec le massacre de sa famille et son enlèvement. Pendant qu'il parlait, Hinata se concentrait en regardant ses mains, fouillant sa mémoire pour confirmer l'hypothèse. Devant son silence, Sasuke lui saisit les mains pour capter son attention et lui demanda si elle savait quelque chose sur le sujet.

_ C'est une rumeur qu'ont lancé les villageois d'Asuka et qui vient de l'histoire de ma famille, dit-elle. Hamura Ôtsutsuki avait des jumeaux, Hinata et Haruto Ôtsutsuki…

Elle se remémora l'histoire de son clan comme la lui avait contée son père quand elle était adolescente. Hinata Ôtsutsuki était la première née des jumeaux et avait donc hérité de la protection du tombeau. A l'âge requis, son père l'avait mariée à un noble d'Asuka portant le nom de Hyûga alors que le cadet des jumeaux s'exilait dans le Nord du Japon, n'acceptant pas que sa jumelle ait un rang supérieur au sien. Les Ôtsutsuki et les Hyûga n'eurent plus aucun contact car Haruto ne s'était pas présenté aux funérailles d'Hamura.

_ Mon père m'a dit que c'est en mémoire de mon ancêtre que mes parents m'ont appelé ainsi… Je suppose que c'est pour ça aussi que je devais épouser Toneri Ôtsutsuki, ajouta-t-elle en plissant les sourcils.

Sasuke grimaça furtivement à la mention de cet homme. L'enquête finirait par être bouclée un jour et Hinata retournerait sûrement à Asuka où elle épouserait cet Ôtsutsuki, ce qui lui était désagréable. Oblitérant la jalousie qui l'étreignait, il se concentra sur sa protégée qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

_ Certains disaient que mon ancêtre n'avait pas hérité que du tombeau, mais aussi du collier de la déesse Amaterasu. Mais mon père a toujours démenti ça. On en riait même à table, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

 _« Je te raconte cette histoire Hinata, pour que tu n'oublies jamais que l'amour que tu portes à Hanabi sera toujours plus important que n'importe quel tombeau. Le seul vrai trésor que tu dois protéger ma fille, c'est l'amour que tu portes en toi »_ , entendit-elle son père lui dire après lui avoir conté l'histoire des jumeaux Ôtsutsuki. A ce souvenir s'ajouta celui du jour où son père lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles. Elle fronça les sourcils sous le regard inquiet de Sasuke.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? la questionna-t-il.

_ Mon père m'a dit que, quand je prendrai sa place, je serai la protectrice du tombeau et que je devrai veiller sur le secret de notre famille, répondit-elle, pensive.

_ Et tu penses que ce secret, c'est le Magatama ?

_ Je ne sais pas…, répondit-elle en relevant le regard sur lui. C'est juste que… Quand il m'a raconté l'histoire de mon clan, il m'a dit que le seul vrai trésor que je devais protéger était mon amour…

Elle trouvait étrange que son père aie qualifié le tombeau de l'empereur avec le mot « trésor ». Néanmoins, elle ne s'y attarda pas et grimaça en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir correctement aidé Sasuke.

_ Désolée, ça ne t'aide pas, dit-elle.

_ Si, s'empressa-t-il de la contredire. Bien sûr que si, rassures-toi.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et le regarda quitter la chambre. Elle replongea alors dans ses pensées en reprenant sa méditation. Repensant à ce que son père lui avait dit à la suite de l'histoire des jumeaux Ôtsutsuki, elle se demanda quel était cet amour en elle dont son père lui avait parlé. A l'époque, il s'agissait de l'amour qu'elle portait à sa sœur comme au reste de sa famille. Mais maintenant que des criminels l'avait privée de cet amour, qu'aurait-elle à protéger ? L'image de son meilleur ami de l'époque lui revint en mémoire puis se furent les yeux de Sasuke qui se matérialisèrent derrière ses paupières closes.

* * *

Shikamaru et Asuma étaient arrivés à Asuka en fin de journée et avaient rejoint le commissariat où Okisuke s'était montré ravi de pouvoir aider le capitaine de Matsuyama. Etant prévenu qu'ils allaient devoir interroger l'entourage de la famille et bien qu'il n'aimait pas cela, il avait acquiescé. Sur leur demande, il avait appelé les trois personnes actuellement en charge du site du tombeau et avait transmis l'invitation de Toneri Ôtsutsuki. Les lieutenants de Matsuyama n'avaient pas prévu de loger au manoir touristique mais Asuma n'avait pas refusé l'invitation.

Shikamaru et Asuma avaient donc suivi Okisuke jusqu'au site du tombeau où l'héritier intérimaire les avait reçu en se présentant poliment. Après leur avoir assuré que sa brigade était à leur disposition, Okisuke les salua.

_ Tsume Inuzuka et Shibi Aburame vous rejoindront après dîner pour répondre à vos questions, précisa-t-il. Bonne soirée messieurs.

Entrant dans le manoir touristique, Shikamaru et Asuma se retrouvèrent seuls avec Toneri qui esquissa un sourire poli en les invitant à visiter les lieux. Shikamaru regardait un peu partout autour de lui, à l'instar de son collègue. La décoration était sobre en couleur mais fournie en tableaux de toutes tailles. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une grande pièce que leur hôte présenta comme la salle de réception servant de restaurant lors des fêtes spéciales.

Le regard des lieutenants fut attiré par le jeune homme brun qui s'avançait vers eux d'un pas assuré. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Toneri avant de serrer la main d'Asuma puis de Shikamaru en se présentant d'une voix grave :

_ Kiba Inuzuka, le fil de Tsume.

_ Ce sont les lieutenants Sarutobi et Nara, de Matsuyama, annonça Toneri en précédant les policiers.

_ Y a du nouveau ? demanda Kiba avec empressement. Vous avez retrouvé Hinata ? Dites-moi qu'elle va bien.

A cette réaction mêlant inquiétude et espoir, Shikamaru était tenté de le rassurer. Cependant, il se retint, n'ayant pas l'autorisation de son supérieur pour révéler quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de répondre d'un ton neutre :

_ Nous sommes là pour une enquête policière monsieur Inuzuka et…

_ Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous venez ici sans qu'il y ait un lien avec Hinata, coupa-t-il vigoureusement. Ça fait sept ans qu'elle a disparue, bordel ! Vous l'avez cherchée au moins ?

Kiba s'emportait, obligeant Toneri à intervenir pour le calmer, lui ordonnant de se reprendre. Mais Kiba ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait du mal à canaliser la colère qui enfermait sa peine et son impatience depuis toutes ces années. Cependant, il se tut quand le lieutenant Sarutobi intervint avec calme :

_ Par mesure de sécurité, aucune information concernant l'enquête ne doit être divulguée. Si nous avons trouvé votre amie, vous le révéler mettrait sa vie en danger.

Kiba s'apprêtait à renchérir quand Toneri le devança, clamant qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement en jetant un regard réprobateur à Kiba. Ce dernier en fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas le moins du monde d'accord avec son ami.

_ Si nous pouvons vous aider en quoi que ce soit, nous le ferons. N'est-ce pas Kiba ?

_ Ouais, soupira-t-il à contrecœur.

Asuma hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et Shikamaru l'imita. Kiba jeta un regard colérique à Toneri avant de s'éloigner en répliquant froidement qu'il allait préparer les chambres. L'Ôtsutsuki s'excusa pour l'impulsivité de son ami, précisant qu'il connaissait Hinata depuis l'enfance et qu'il espérait toujours la voir revenir un jour. Compréhensifs, les lieutenants acquiescèrent avant de continuer la visite.

Les menant aux jardins qui séparaient le manoir touristique du manoir familial où avait eu lieu le massacre, Toneri esquissa un sourire discret. Il était persuadé que le lieutenant Sarutobi avait dit cela pour sous-entendre qu'Hinata avait été retrouvée en vie, ce que Kiba n'avait visiblement pas compris. Il en était content car même s'il ne connaissait pas personnellement celle qui avait été désignée comme sa fiancée, il espérait tout autant que Kiba qu'elle serait retrouvée en vie et ramenée sur le site.

* * *

Monsieur Aburame Shibi et madame Inuzuka Tsume arrivèrent ensemble sur le site du tombeau. Ils furent accueillit par Toneri qui les laissa se diriger vers le petit salon pendant qu'il allait chercher les lieutenants. Shibi était un homme discret et peu loquace mais très observateur. Tsume, qui avait un caractère bien plus trempé et une énergie à toute épreuve, animait souvent leurs discutions. Ils avaient passé tant de soirées à débattre dans ce salon avec Hiashi, Hizashi et leurs épouses que s'y retrouver leur rappelait toujours des souvenirs. Ils échangèrent un regard et bien que Shibi ne quitte jamais ses lunettes de soleil, Tsume devina sans peine la nostalgie cachée derrière les carreaux sombres.

Quand le capitaine Okisuke l'avait averti de la situation, Tsume s'était mise à espérer douloureusement. Pourquoi des lieutenants de la criminelle de la ville de Matsuyama viendraient jusque dans leur campagne pour une affaire vieille de sept ans ? La seule réponse qui lui était plausible était qu'Hinata aie été retrouvée. Elle l'espérait du plus profond de son être tout en redoutant d'entendre les lieutenants annoncer que leur brigade avait retrouvé le corps de la fille de Hiashi.

Sans l'avoir consultée, Shibi avait fait les mêmes déductions. Son calme apparent cachait l'angoisse d'apprendre le décès d'Hinata. Il n'osait imaginer le mal-être de Kiba et de son fils Shino si cette crainte s'avérait exacte. Le massacre de la famille Hyûga avait tellement affecté leurs deux familles qu'il préméditait sans mal qu'une telle annonce briserait ce qu'il restait d'amitié entre son fils unique et celui de Tsume.

Quand les deux lieutenants pénétrèrent le petit salon, Tsume et Shibi se levèrent de concert et se présentèrent en les saluant respectueusement. Shikamaru leur intima de se rassoire pendant qu'Asuma s'installait déjà dans un fauteuil. Le cadet des lieutenants les remercia d'avoir répondu si rapidement à leur demande.

_ C'est totalement naturel. Si nous pouvons aider la police, nous le ferons.

Shibi acquiesça à la déclaration de son amie avant que le lieutenant Sarutobi n'engage cet interrogatoire qu'il souhaitait aussi calme qu'une simple conversation. Bien que madame Inuzuka et monsieur Aburame avaient été considérés comme de potentiels suspects sept ans auparavant, Asuma pensait, comme le capitaine Okisuke, qu'ils étaient innocents.

Au vu du dossier, la fille aînée de Tsume Inuzuka, Hana, avait découvert le massacre le matin du 18 février 2010 et son témoignage était assez poignant à lire. De plus, les familles Inuzuka, Aburame et Hyûga étaient des amies de longues dates, sans oublier qu'après le massacre, malgré les accusations qu'on leur portait, Tsume et Shibi s'étaient occupés du site, y investissant leurs propres économies et cela, même quand l'Ôtsutsuki avait rejoint le site et reprit ses fonctions temporairement.

Asuma voyait donc cet interrogatoire comme le moyen d'en apprendre plus sur la famille Hyûga et c'est dans cette optique qu'il l'entama.

_ Vous étiez proches de la famille Hyûga, affirma-t-il.

_ Nous avons grandi avec les jumeaux, comme nos enfants à leur tour, commença Tsume en jetant un regard à son ami.

Nostalgique, Tsume raconta qu'ils avaient été bercés d'insouciance, de complicité et d'amitié durant des années, jusqu'aux seize ans des jumeaux. A partir de là, Hiashi avait été pris par son futur rôle de chef de clan alors que son frère, Hizashi, vivait de la même façon qu'eux. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas les mêmes droits et Hiashi souffrait des restrictions de leur père.

_ Quelles étaient ces restrictions ? questionna Shikamaru.

_ Hiashi ne sortait que rarement du Domaine, il devait connaître l'histoire du clan Hyûga, expliqua Tsume. Il devait se familiariser avec son futur statut et faire connaissance avec sa fiancée.

Elle expliqua qu'au contraire d'Hizashi, Hiashi avait épousé une femme choisie par son père, tout comme il avait choisi le futur époux de sa fille aînée. Elle raconta que cette fiancée, Hanae, avait été choisi pour la noble lignée de sa famille en plus de sa beauté. Le père des jumeaux étant persuadé que ceci ferait plus aisément accepter son choix à son fils.

_ Ce fut le cas ? demanda Asuma.

_ Du tout, répondit Shibi qui récolta le regard des lieutenants. Hiashi et Hizashi ne se ressemblaient que physiquement, pas caractériellement.

Il exposa que l'aîné des jumeaux était très réservé, ne riant que rarement, parlant peu et jamais de ses propres ressentis. Hizashi était plus ouvert et le premier à vouloir amuser la galerie. Tsume plaisanta en disant qu'ils avaient certainement dû échanger leur aînés respectifs étant donné qu'Hinata tenait plus de son oncle que de son père, une réflexion qui était aussi valable pour Neji. Shibi valida la plaisanterie de son amie d'un discret sourire avant de reprendre :

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, je me rappelle la fois où Hizashi a charrié Hiashi sur Hanae en assurant qu'il n'allait pas… comment dire…

_ Avoir de remord à lui faire des enfants, compléta franchement Tsume.

_ Merci, hocha-t-il la tête vers elle avant de regarder de nouveau les policiers. C'était la première fois qu'on voyait Hiashi en colère.

Il raconta que l'aîné des jumeaux refusait d'épouser Hanae sous prétexte qu'il la trouvait ennuyeuse. Hiashi avait clamé vouloir une épouse capable de diriger le clan avec lui et non une mère pour ses futurs enfants. Durant des mois, Hiashi s'était montré indiscipliné et même agressif, ne refusant pas uniquement son union avec Hanae mais aussi le principe même de ce mariage imposé.

_ Comme Kiba avec Hinata, ajouta Tsume, pensive.

_ L'héritière refusait son mariage ? s'intéressa Shikamaru.

_ Non, pas que je sache, répondit Tsume. Hinata était une jeune fille douce, sage et aimante, l'inverse de mon fils. Lui, il refusait de la voir subir un mariage de convenance et nous savions que Hiashi et Hanae n'en étaient pas plus ravis.

Elle jeta un regard à Shibi en disant cela et celui-ci acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ce mariage avait affecté chacun de leur enfant. Même si Shino ne lui en avait jamais parlé, il connaissait son fils. Il s'obligea à revenir sur l'instant pour expliquer que Hiashi avait longuement hésité avant de choisir le fiancé de son héritière.

_ Est-ce que les filles de monsieur Hyûga ont été affectées par cette différence de statut entre elles comme les jumeaux ? questionna Asuma.

_ Non, c'était plus entre Neji et Hinata que ça jouait, répliqua Shibi.

_ Hanabi vénérait sa sœur, ajouta Tsume comme une évidence.

_ Que se passait-il entre Neji et Hinata ? s'intéressa Shikamaru.

_ Ne croyez pas que c'était de la jalousie, dit Tsume en fronçant les sourcils.

Méfiante au vu des questions des lieutenants, l'Inuzuka assura que Neji et Hinata avaient toujours été complices et que leur désaccord concernait le fait que Neji réagissait aussi fermement que Kiba sur ce qui concernait l'héritage du site et le mariage qu'il engageait.

_ Les garçons défendaient son droit de choisir celui qu'elle voulait, ajouta-t-elle. Ils savaient que Shino était amoureux d'elle et qu'elle aurait fini par comprendre qu'elle aussi !

Shibi esquissa un discret sourire à la vive défense de son amie, toujours aussi engagée et prompte à protéger les siens, comme durant leur jeunesse. Asuma sourit en constatant que même sept ans après le massacre de la famille Hyûga, leurs amis avaient encore à cœur de les défendre, ce qui ajoutait du poids dans le fait qu'il ne les croyait en rien suspect. Il dû néanmoins orienter son interrogatoire dans ce sens et le fit après avoir souri à Tsume.

_ Vous avez été interrogé à l'époque, rappela-t-il.

_ Oui, on était sur la liste des suspects, répondit Shibi. Un site comme celui-là est une véritable mine d'or alors quand Tsume et moi l'avons repris, on s'est douté qu'on serait vu comme les commanditaires du massacre dans le but de rafler le site.

_ On a coopéré avec Okisuke, continua Tsume, calmée. Si on a repris le site… On a passé une grande partie de notre vie ici, c'est un peu comme chez nous. Et puis, on n'a jamais cessé de croire qu'Hinata finirait par revenir alors il était hors de question que la ville prenne ce qui lui appartient.

Shikamaru nota l'intonation presque colérique de l'Inuzuka à la fin de sa phrase. Il le nota sur son calepin en prévention de l'interrogatoire qu'il comptait mener auprès du maire d'Asuka.

_ La famille Hyûga avait des ennemis ici ? questionna-t-il.

_ Non, répondit Shibi en secouant la tête pour appuyer sa négation.

_ A part les jaloux, renchérit Tsume. Ce site apporte un tourisme conséquent et même si le clan Hyûga n'engageait aucune main d'œuvre extérieure, la ville ne pouvait se plaindre.

Elle ajouta que, d'après ce que lui avait dit Hanae, Hiashi s'était parfois plaint de l'administration qui exigeait plus de rentabilité. Tsume était persuadée que la ville aurait aimé que le site leur revienne car même si l'entretien du tombeau, des jardins, du manoir touristique et des bains étaient une charge conséquente, la famille Hyûga était la plus riche d'Asuka et détenait une influence qui gênait certains. Ajoutant cela à ses notes, Shikamaru engagea la partie la plus délicate de cet interrogatoire :

_ Vous rappelez-vous de la journée qui a précédé le massacre ?

Tsume tourna son regard sur Shibi avant de raconter que c'était une journée comme les autres. Elle leur en fit la description, précisant que les jumeaux étaient obnubilés par la future représentation que Neji devait faire devant l'empereur et que cela avait animé leur déjeuner.

_ Quelle était cette représentation ? s'intéressa Asuma.

_ Neji était un excellent sabreur, sourit Tsume.

_ Les fils Hyûga pratiquaient le kendo, c'était une tradition pour eux, précisa Shibi. Hizashi aussi s'était présenté devant l'empereur. Les jumeaux étaient fiers de Neji, il était vraiment doué.

_ Pourquoi faire une présentation de kendo devant l'empereur ?

La question de Shikamaru rendit les deux amis des Hyûga perplexes. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient vraiment réfléchis à la question et maintenant que le lieutenant la leur posait, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de la réponse. Devant leur ignorance évidente, Asuma balaya cette question en s'attaquant à une autre, prenant la peine de se montrer plus doux :

_ Pourriez-vous nous parler de ce qui s'est passé le matin du 18 février 2010 ?

L'Inuzuka se pinça les lèvres en regardant l'Aburame. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle bifurqua son regard sur ses mains jointes. Pour la soutenir, Shibi vint les lui saisir en regardant le lieutenant demandant.

_ C'est Hana, la fille de Tsume, qui a découvert le massacre, annonça-t-il. Elle était très amie avec Neji et…

_ Elle était amoureuse de lui, le coupa-t-elle d'un souffle. Ils devaient se voir ce jour-là. Hana m'a raconté que la veille, Neji l'a embrassée avant qu'elle rentre à la maison… J'aurais dû lui laisser quelques minutes de plus.

Elle se pinça de nouveau les lèvres en revoyant l'état de sa fille ce jour-là. Elle regrettait tellement d'avoir appelé sa fille à rentrer si tôt. Durant des années, Hana n'avait cessé de demander d'un chuchotement qu'est-ce que Neji voulait lui dire, le regard vague. Fermant brièvement les yeux pour se reconcentrer sur la question, elle continua de rapporter les propos de son aînée qui lui avait dit que Neji avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire, d'où le fait que Hana avait découvert le massacre aux alentours de neuf Heure du matin.

_ Comme d'habitude, elle est passée par le jardin arrière et…, continua-t-elle d'une voix émue. Elle n'est pas rentrée à l'intérieur mais elle les a vu, la porte était ouverte… Elle a fait des cauchemars, toutes les nuits…

Gagnée par l'émotion, elle ne put en dire plus. Tout comme elle avait été une amie très proche des jumeaux Hyûga et de leurs épouses, ses enfants s'étaient liés à cette famille. Hana avait développé de forts sentiments pour Neji et Kiba considérait Hinata comme sa sœur tout en étant ami avec Neji et Hanabi. Si Hana avait réussi à faire son deuil, ce n'était pas le cas de son fils. Comme toutes mères, la souffrance de ses enfants avait un impact sur elle.

_ Même si le temps a fait son œuvre, reprit-elle en s'essuyant les joues. Nous sommes toujours affectés par cette histoire. Hana va mieux depuis, mais Kiba… Shino et lui se sont éloignés… Tout est différent et ce n'est pas toujours facile. Les Hyûga étaient notre famille.

Asuma et Shikamaru lui offrirent un sourire compatissant que Tsume rendit avant de regarder Shibi qui lui lâcha les mains pour lui caresser doucement le dos dans le but de la réconforter. Sachant qu'ils pouvaient reporter cet interrogatoire à plus tard, Asuma préféra en rester là pour l'heure.

_ Nous allons vous laisser tranquille pour le moment, sourit-il de nouveau.

_ Si vous avez la moindre question…, commença Shibi.

_ Je sais que vous êtes là pour une bonne raison, le coupa Tsume. Pourquoi la police de Matsuyama viendrait fouiller une enquête d'il y a sept ans jusque dans notre petite campagne ?

_ C'est une enquête criminelle et…, commença Shikamaru.

_ Je m'en fou de ça, s'emporta légèrement Tsume à l'image de son fils. Ne nous prenez pas pour des idiots et ne nous laisser pas dans l'ignorance comme ça.

_ Tsume, tenta de la calmer l'Aburame.

_ Mais merde Shibi, je veux juste savoir s'il y a une chance pour qu'Hinata revienne…

Shibi la blottit dans ses bras, partageant les mêmes sentiments qu'elle mais se montrant plus introvertie. Il intercepta le regard compatissant des lieutenants et Asuma laissa quelques secondes de flottement avant de déclarer :

_ Effectivement, il y a eu un avancement dans l'enquête mais pour des raisons de sécurité, nous ne pouvons en dire plus. Quand nous en aurons l'autorisation, vous serez les premiers avertis de la situation, assura-t-il.

Tsume hocha faiblement la tête, partagée entre son besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était et la compréhension de cette mesure de sécurité. Elle n'avait aucun mal à voir la compassion du lieutenant Sarutobi.

Shibi se leva en premier, imité par Tsume qui, juste avant de quitter le manoir touristique, ajouta :

_ Si nous pouvons être utile en quoi que ce soit… N'hésitez pas.

Elle reçut deux sourires et suivit son ami. Shikamaru regarda Asuma qui préconisa une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'affronter la journée du lendemain. Ils avaient encore quelques personnes à interroger et le cadet acquiesça en respirant profondément. Devoir garder sous silence le fait que l'héritière du site avait été retrouvée en vie était délicat. Cependant, révéler une telle information était prendre le risque qu'elle fuite, ce qui mettrait la victime en danger, tout autant que ceux qui seraient informés.

* * *

 _17/05/2019_

 _Bêta :_ _ **Nicori**_


End file.
